Revelaciones
by kotoko-98
Summary: Kyoko ha desaparecido y nadie la encuentra, hasta que un día aparece... con una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no publico nada y ahora vengo con una historia nueva en lugar de continuar la que tengo empezada, pero mi musa me abandonó y cuando regresó trajo esto. Espero que os guste y os haga exclamar mucho "¡Awww!". Sé que este primer capítulo es algo corto, pero me gustaría ver si os gusta la idea. ¿Merezco un comentario? Muchos besos y disfrutad del capitulo._

 _Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenece, si fuera mio hace ya tiempo que ambos hubieran dejado de lado sus máscaras y tendríamos a Lory, Yashiro y Kuu haciendo una gran fiesta._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Hace un año que nadie sabe dónde está Kyoko, todos sus amigos han estado contratando investigadores para encontrarla pero no han sido capaces de hacerlo.

Ren acababa de llegar a la locación de su nueva película, Kyoto, tantos recuerdos en un pequeño lugar. Las grabaciones no empiezan hasta el día siguiente así que decide intentar buscar su sitio especial, el suyo y el de Kyoko.

Camina un rato por el bosque hasta que logra orientarse y localiza la orilla en la que jugaban juntos. Está a punto de entrar pero oye un llanto de queja. En el claro hay una joven morena de espaldas a él que sostiene un bebé.

\- Ya está, ya está mi príncipe. Ya vas a comer, no seas impaciente – decía la joven mientras se sentaba y se desabrochaba la blusa para exponer uno de sus pechos y alimentar a su bebé.

Ren se quedó paralizado, nunca pensó ver algo así... Nunca pensó en ver a Kyoko amamantando a un bebé, ¿será ese el motivo de su desaparición? ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿En qué momento?

Sin poder evitarlo, Ren entra al sitio de sus recuerdos con miedo, no sabe cómo reaccionará ella al verle.

Kyoko está tan concentrada en ver comer a su bebé que no se da cuenta de que ha dejado de estar sola en su pequeño refugio hasta que Ren carraspea para llamar su atención.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer diminuto capítulo de esta loca historia que me trajo mi musa, gracias también a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a las alertas. También, debo de darle las gracias especialmente a mutemuia por ser el primer comentario y que me hizo sonreír, y a Suqui y a JOYhime._

 _A partir de ahora la longitud de los capitulos variará entre la páginas (siento que no sean tan largos como en mi otra historia) porque sino la historia solo tendría un par de capitulos y me gusta leer los comentarios xD_

 _Espero que os siga gustando esta loca historia._

 _En este capitulo los textos en cursiva indican flash back y el texto normal es la situación actual._

 **Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece (¡qué más quisiera yo!)

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Cuando Kyoko levanta la vista y se encuentra con la mirada de un desconcertado Ren, sonríe y le hace gestos con la cabeza para que se siente a su lado.

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué tal ha estado senpai? - dice Kyoko con una sonrisa que oculta muchas cosas.

\- No puedo creerlo, has estado aquí todo el tiempo - respondió confuso Ren, - te hemos estado buscando como locos.

\- El presidente Lory debió darles mi mensaje para que no se preocuparan - contestó Kyoko a esa acusación mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé. - No te duermas príncipe.

\- Kyoko... - dice preocupado Ren en voz baja viendo el cariño en su voz y algo sorprendido al ver la poca preocupación que tiene por ser vista al cambiar de pecho al bebé sin preocuparse de que él pueda verla parcialmente desnuda, lo que le provoca un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¡Auch! No seas bruto - reprende Kyoko al pequeño y se gira a mirar a Ren con un sonrisa radiante. - A veces es un poco ansioso y muerde.

\- Kyoko... - Ren no puede apartar la vista del bebé ahora que puede verle mejor. - ¿Fue por él que desapareciste de Tokyo? - había preocupación en la voz de Ren e inconscientemente había adelantado la mano para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño, pero al darse cuenta paró y empezó a retirarla.

\- Puedes tocarle - dice Kyoko al ver el gesto de Ren. - A ver si así se despierta un poco, a mí no me hace caso.

Ren, confiado por las palabras de Kyoko, se atreve finalmente a continuar con su gesto. Acaricia la mejilla del bebé. El bebé extrañado por ese tacto más áspero del habitual decide investigar lo que pasa sin dejar de comer.

Cuando el bebé y Ren cruzan miradas Ren es incapaz de evitar un pequeño sonido de asombro y el bebé hace gorgoritos. Sus ojos son verdes y, ahora que se fija, su pelito es de color miel.

\- Vaya, parece que le gustas Ren - dice feliz Kyoko y él sólo la mira incrédulo.

Cuando Ren va a apartar la mano, el bebé le coge el dedo y vuelve a reírse dejando de mamar. Ren se queda paralizado, ¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza en sus pequeñas manitas?

\- ¿Ya no quieres comer más mi príncipe? - pregunta sonriente Kyoko mientras se vuelve a tapar y el bebé sigue riendo y chillando al conocer a alguien más con quien jugar.

Al notar el movimiento Ren desvía la mirada para ver lo que lo ha ocasionado pero la aparta rápidamente avergonzado. Debía haberse imaginado que lo que hacía era taparse pero estaba tan concentrado en la cosita que tenía delante que no reaccionó a tiempo.

\- ¿Cuando...? ¿Quién...? - dudaba Ren cómo preguntar lo que sentía tantas ganas de saber. Era una pregunta indiscreta pero necesitaba saber lo ocurrido. - ¿Te fuiste por él? - se decide a preguntar mirando al bebé.

\- Parece que te ha cogido cariño, no quiere soltarte - evade la pregunta cómo mejor puede. - ¿Quieres cogerle? - le pregunta a Ren mientras se lo pone en brazos.

A Ren se le han olvidado todas las preguntas porque ahora mismo se encuentra completamente concentrado en que ese saquito de risas y gorgoritos no se le caiga. Kyoko le había colocado al bebé sobre el pecho y colocó sus manos sobre la espalda del pequeño y sobre el pañal.

La risa y el pataleo del pequeño eran tan contagiosos que el gesto de Ren se relajó y empezó a sonreír.

Kyoko los miraba embelesada, hacían una estampa tan bonita que no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

\- Es una larga historia...

En ese momento el bebé decide que es buen momento para eructar con lo que mancha la camisa de Ren y sigue riendo.

\- Lo siento mucho - se disculpa Kyoko, - deja que lo limpie. Quítate la camisa para que puede lavarla - dice cogiendo al bebé.

\- No es necesario, ya la lavaré después.

\- No, si no se quedará la mancha. Quítatela - ordenó con el bebé en bazos que empezaba a quejarse al ser separado de su nuevo amigo.

Una vez le hubo dado la camisa le devolvió al bebé y le sugirió que estaría más cómodo apoyado en el árbol y poniendo al bebé sobre sus piernas flexionadas.

Kyoko se dirigió al río para lavar la mancha.

\- De verdad que me gustaría saber lo que ocurrió para que desaparecieras así Kyoko - dice Ren verdaderamente interesado en lo ocurrido.

Kyoko suspira y tras encogerse de hombros empieza a hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta del presidente?

\- Esa pregunta es demasiado general, el presidente da demasiadas fiestas.

\- Es verdad, lo olvidaba - contesta riendo mientras sacude la camisa y analiza la zona manchada. - Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento.

Se levanta, deja la camisa sobre un arbusto para que se seque y va a sentarse junto a Ren.

\- Está bien, la fiesta a la que me refiero es a la del día blanco.

\- No recuerdo demasiado de esa fiesta - comenta Ren contrariado.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco recuerdo gran cosa, pero te contaré lo que sí puedo recordar.

 _El día 13 de marzo el presidente reunió a la sección LoveMe al completo para decirles que debían acudir obligatoriamente a la fiesta puesto que era una gran celebración del amor._

 _Al día siguiente acudieron a la fiesta como todo el resto de empleados, algunos se juntaban en grupitos y otros en parejas, pero todos intercambiaban regalos, por algo era la celebración del día blanco._

 _Llegado cierto momento de la noche entran en el salón Ren y Yashiro y se acercan a las chicas LoveMe para saludar. Hábilmente Yashiro se lleva a Kanae y Chiori para dejar a Ren y Kyoko solos y es en ese momento cuando Ren aprovecha para darle su regalo a Kyoko, unos pendientes a juego con la Princesa Rosa._

 _Al ver el gasto excesivo que supone ese regalo Kyoko intenta rechazarlo diciendo que no se puede compara su precio con lo que le costó a ella hacer su postre casero. Finalmente Ren la convence para aceptarlo._

\- Eso lo recuerdo, y veo que los sigues llevando - confirma Ren con un sonrisa nostálgica al ver cómo Kyoko toca los pendientes.

 _Tras hablar un rato y coger un par de veces bebidas de bandejas que llevaban los camareros Kyoko hace un gesto de desagrado al probar el nuevo zumo que acababa de coger._

 _\- ¿Le ocurre algo a tu bebida Mogami-san? - pregunta Ren preocupado._

 _En ese momento el presidente se acerca al estrado y empieza a hablar sobre el amor y cómo hay que seguir lo sentimientos y actuar._

 _\- No estoy segura, me sabe rara - contesta Kyoko._

 _\- ¿No habrás cogido un cóctel? Déjame probarla - Kyoko le pasa su bebida a Ren que da un buen trago. - No, no lleva alcohol, pero sí que tiene un sabor raro - confirma Ren._

 _Mientras el presidente seguía con su discurso Ren se tambalea y Kyoko le ayuda a salir de la sala. En la puerta se encuentran con Sebastián y Kyoko le explica que Ren no se encuentra bien, éste les sugiere ir a una de las habitaciones del hotel que han sido reservadas por si algún invitado quería hacer noche._

 _Kyoko ayuda a Ren a llegar hasta la habitación, pero ella está empezando a sentirse rara también._

\- Bueno, eso es todo lo que recuerdo además de...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado tanto el capitulo capitulo como para escribir un comentario.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz con el apoyo recibido a esta loca historia. Me hace muy feliz leer todos los comentarios, espero seguir recibiendo más :D_

 _Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenece, que más quisiera._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

\- Bueno, eso es todo lo que recuerdo además de despertarme a las 4 de la madrugada desnuda en la cama contigo - dice la última parte mirando hacia el cielo y girando la cara.

\- ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! - exclama Ren impresionado por lo que implica ese comentario lo que hace que el bebé se calle y le mire con cara rara.

\- No le asustes - le reprende Kyoko mientras le hace un par de carantoñas al bebé para que siga riendo. - Unos días después nos volvimos a encontrar y no hiciste ningún tipo de comentario sobre lo ocurrido y me seguías tratando del mismo modo. En su momento pensé que eras el mismo playboy que siempre había pensado que eras y ya, una vez capturada la presa, me volverías a tratar como siempre. Pero parece ser que no recuerdas nada, ¿es cierto?

\- Por mucho que me hayas contado eso no soy capaz de recordar nada, - dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza, - lo único que recuerdo es que al día siguiente Sebastián vino a despertarme y no recordaba nada. Pensé que me había emborrachado demasiado.

Tras un cómo silencio en el que ambos recuerdan ese día Ren vuelve a hablar.

\- Entonces... ¿es mío? - pregunta mirando al bebé con anhelo en su voz.

Kyoko suspiró pensando en lo que aún le quedaba por contar.

\- Un mes después aún no había vuelto mi periodo, pero pensé que era debido al estrés que tenía en ese momento. Pero cuando al mes siguiente siguió sin aparecer me empecé a preocupar y fui al médico. – Kyoko hace una pequeña pausa – La verdad es que estaba completamente aterrada cuando el médico insinuó que podía estar embarazada y lo confirmó con una prueba de sangre.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Pregunta Ren consternado – Te habría ayudado, era mi responsabilidad aunque no lo recordara – admite Ren enfadado por la poca confianza que le había tenido. – No tenías por qué desaparecer.

\- Eso era precisamente lo que no quería, no quería que te sintieras como si tuvieras una obligación conmigo. Y la prensa se habría ensañado… Ese fue el motivo por el que terminé lo más rápido posible mis trabajos y hablé con el presidente para dejar de formar parte de la empresa – admitió Kyoko.

Ren se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos analizando lo que había dicho la chica, bueno, mejor pensado, la mujer delante de él.

\- ¿Lory sabe el motivo por el que te fuiste? – Pregunta mientras mira cómo su hijo se entretiene mordisqueándole un dedo… SU HIJO, es increíble sólo pensar en lo que implican esas dos palabras.

\- ¿Te refieres a si le dije al presidente que estaba embarazada? – Ren asiente – No, no se lo dije. Si se lo hubiera dicho no hubiera parado de investigar hasta averiguar lo que había pasado y no me veía con ánimos para ese interrogatorio. Antes de que lo preguntes, nadie más lo sabe, a Kanae y Chiori les dije que quería tomarme un descanso por estrés y es la misma razón que les di a los dueños del Darumaya y al presidente. Una vez me vi libre del trabajo volví aquí. Eso es todo.

\- A mí nunca me diste una razón para tu desaparición – Le reprocha Ren.

\- No me vi capaz de enfrentarte, hubieras visto a través de mi mentira – admite Kyoko.

\- ¿Alguien sabe de su existencia? – pregunta acariciando la nariz del pequeño caníbal.

\- Solo los Fuwa – Ren hace un gesto extraño ante la mención de ese apellido – y otou-san. Ellos fueron los que me acogieron y en parte, me escondieron, cuando llegué a Kyoto hasta que encontré un sitio donde vivir. Les pedí que no le dijeran nada a Sho y estuvieron de acuerdo en cuanto se enteraron que no era suyo. Ya no era válida cómo nuera.

\- ¿Y cómo es que Hizuri-san lo sabe si no se lo querías contar a nadie? – pregunta con miedo.

\- Supongo que sabes que nos volvimos muy cercanos cuando tuve que cuidar de él – Ren asiente. – Desde entonces hablamos por teléfono regularmente. No le había dicho nada del embarazo pero una de las veces me llamó para avisarme de que estaba en Seúl y que quería pasar a ver a su pequeña – al decir esto Kyoko se sonrojó – y lo descubrió porque hacía una hora que habían empezado las contracciones y no pude disimularlo cuando volví a sentir otra mientras hablábamos. Lo demás no tiene mucho misterio, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y llegó a acompañarme.

\- Entonces… él lo vio nacer – murmura Ren.

\- En cuanto pudo empezó a decirle a las enfermeras que era el abuelo más feliz del mundo – recuerda Kyoko con una sonrisa. – Tendrías que haberle visto la cara.

\- Me hubiera gustado mucho – piensa Ren imaginándose la cara de bobo que su padre debió poner.

Repentinamente Kyoko se levanta y va a recoger la camisa.

\- Ya parece estar seca, pero hará falta lavarla bien para quitar del todo la mancha – dice acercándole la prenda para que se la ponga.

\- Parece que el caníbal se ha dormido – dice Ren y Kyoko hace la intención de cogerlo pero él la interrumpe. – Déjale, no hace falta que le muevas.

Con la agilidad que le caracteriza, Ren se pone la camisa sin perturbar el sueño del pequeño.

\- Se está haciendo tarde – dice Kyoko tras un pequeño momento silencioso. – Deberíamos volver a casa.

\- Está bien, te acompaño – dice Ren mientras acomoda al bebé sobre su pecho y se levanta.

\- No hace falta que lo lleves, no te molestes – dice apurada Kyoko porque le vean en esa situación.

\- No es ninguna molestia, además me entristecería que se despertara, se le ve tan feliz así dormido. Sólo guíame – pide Ren con su sonrisa.

Mientras van caminando por el bosque a Ren se le ocurre algo que no había pensado con anterioridad:

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu otou-san quién era el padre?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo dije? – pregunta asombrada Kyoko parándose en seco.

\- Porque sigo vivo después de haber mancillado y abandonado a su hijita – responde Ren con una pequeña carcajada no muy alta para no molestar el sueño del pequeño.

\- Es verdad – comenta risueña Kyoko.

Tras una pequeña caminata llegan a la casita en la que viven Kyoko y su hijo.

\- Dámelo, le meteré en la cuna – dice Kyoko intentando tomar a su hijo en brazos pero no puede porque se ha agarrado fuertemente a la camisa de Ren. – Parece que no quiere soltarte – comenta bromeando Kyoko.

\- Yo tampoco quiero soltarlo – comenta Ren con una sonrisa de pura felicidad al acariciarle la cabecita.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendida.

\- Será mejor que hablemos con calma, ¿puedes preparar un té mientras intento acostarle?

* * *

 _¿Qué os pareció este nuevo capítulo?_

 _Si no ocurre nada fuera de mi control, mañana habrá nuevo capítulo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, creí que me ibais a linchar por no poner lo que pasó dentro de esa habitación. Muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y los comentarios. Espero que os guste la bomba de hoy :D_

 _Disclaimer: Es una pena, pero Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

Kyoko asiente aún muda de asombro y se va a la cocina mientras le señala la habitación donde está la cuna. Una vez en la habitación, Ren le da un beso lleno de amor en la mejilla a su hijo e intenta acostarlo en la cuna. Es incapaz, cada vez que intenta separarlo empieza a gimotear por lo que se toma la libertad de sacar la cuna al salón y tras acostarle le pone la mano en el pecho para que sintiera que estaba ahí.

Cuando Kyoko volvió con el té al salón se encontró con una escena que jamás hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños: un guapísimo Ren con una sonrisa mata demonios hablando con su hijo dormido.

\- Es curioso que tu abuelo no haya querido dejarte huérfano, tuvo que darse cuenta de que eras mi hijo, eres una copia perfecta mía salvo que tu pelo es más oscuro – comentaba con una sonrisa tonta al acariciarle el pelo lo que hizo que le agarrara más fuerte. – Me hubiera gustado estar cada minuto contigo y con tu madre.

\- Es verdad que otou-san dijo que era una copia perfecta de Kuon y es por eso que insistió en preguntar por el nombre del padre – comentó mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y Ren se tensaba. – Así que estoy delante de Hizuri Kuon.

\- Sí, así es. Y si vamos a hablar mereces que empiece contando toda mi historia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, empieza – dice acomodándose en el sillón tras darle una taza a Ren para evitar que se moviera demasiado.

Y Ren le contó TODO. Su infancia, su primer viaje a Kyoko, su momentánea transformación en príncipe de las hadas, su vuelta a EEUU y su adolescencia rebelde, la muerte de Rick y la ruptura de su alma, el rescate de Lory y la creación de Tsuruga Ren y cómo, finalmente, se volvieron a encontrar.

\- Espero que puedas creerme y perdonarme por haberte ocultado una historia que también te pertenece a ti, pero no me veía capaz de desvelarle a nadie quién soy en realidad.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Yashiro-san? – Ren niega triste. – Vaaaya, eso es increíble. De todas formas, ahora mismo te vas a quitar esas lentillas – ordena Kyoko.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta sorprendido Ren.

\- No te hagas el tonto, no es sano llevar tanto tiempo las lentillas.

\- En cuanto pueda levantarme lo haré – responde Ren complacido por la preocupación que se adivina en su voz. – Ahora mismo tengo las manos ocupadas – bromea.

\- Ahora mismo eres como un bebé indefenso. Puedo hacerlo por ti – se ofrece Kyoko acercándose a él.

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas no podría quitármelas ahora porque no llevo la caja ni los líquidos – admite Ren.

Kyoko le mira un poco molesta analizando si lo dicho por Ren puede considerarse como una buena excusa.

\- Todavía no he terminado de contar mi historia – Kyoko le mira extrañada porque no sabe que puede haber más por contar, pero decide no interrumpir. – Después de reconocerte como la pequeña que adoraba a las hadas no pude evitar volver a sentir cariño por ti. Pero ese cariño fue aumentando a medida que te conocía más y veía cómo tratabas a todo el mundo y amabas la actuación. En fin – suspira – me fui enamorando más y más de ti sin darme cuenta – confiesa mirándola a los ojos y con su mano libre acariciándole la mejilla. – Y saber que esta cosita es mía me llena de una felicidad inmensa, lo único que me entristece es no haber a estado a tu lado en todo momento.

A Kyoko se le había cortado la respiración, Ren no podía estar diciendo lo que a ella le parecía estar entendiendo, no podía ser. Pero todas esas palabras fueron confirmadas con un suave beso, suave y lento, decía tanto ese beso sin necesidad de añadir más palabras.

\- Soy tan feliz en este instante – confiesa Ren – pero sólo sería mayor la felicidad si estuviera contigo.

\- Estás conmigo, aquí – contesta aturdida Kyoko sin entender muy bien lo que Ren ha querido decir y provocándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No digo aquí contigo, sino contigo como mi mujer, pareja y amante – termina de decir con un pequeño pico que la sonroja por completo.

La magia del momento es rota por el sonido del móvil de Ren que rápidamente lo saca y descuelga para evitar despertar al bebé.

\- Yashiro, hola – contesta Ren mientras intenta liberal la mano que tiene cautiva para ir a hablar tranquilamente a la cocina y evitar hacer ruidos innecesarios.

\- ¿Por qué susurras Ren? – pregunta curioso Yashiro.

\- No es nada, ¿para qué llamabas?

\- Sólo quería saber dónde estabas. Me preocupo por tu seguridad – contesta ofendido Yashiro.

\- No te enfades, me encontré con una vieja amiga y me he entretenido hablando con ella, eso es todo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón el pequeño se revolvía en la cuna al haber perdido el calor de esa mano y Kyoko intentaba consolarle hablando con él.

\- Papá ha dicho que me quiere y me ha besado mi príncipe. Ni en mis más locas fantasías pensé en ser correspondida. Ese beso ha hecho que mi corazón se desboque ¿qué hago mi príncipe? – el pequeño abre los ojitos y empieza a hacer puchero al no encontrar a quien busca. – Shhh, shhh, tranquilo – dice dándole pequeñas palmaditas para tranquilizarle sin sacarle de la cuna.

Ren que había visto parte de la escena se acerca decidido a lo que va a hacer.

\- Shhh, shhh, campeón. Papá ya está aquí – dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza – y no va a volver a irse – afirma mientras le mira a los ojos a Kyoko – si mamá le permite quedarse con vosotros.

Secretamente, esas son las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar desde que supo de su embarazo y se atrevió a pensar sin miedo en lo que sentía por el hombre que tenía delante en ese momento. Escuchar esas palabras hace que rompa a llorar mientras contesta afirmativamente a la pregunta no formulada.

\- Pórtate bien y no llores, ahora es mamá la que necesita ser consolada por papá – dice yendo a abrazar a Kyoko.

Tras unos minutos, ya más calmada levanta la vista del pecho de Ren y, cuando él también la mira, le besa. Le besa como siempre quiso hacer tras reconocer sus sentimientos por él. Un beso completamente correspondido tras la sorpresa inicial.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir con nosotros? – pregunta una sonrojada Kyoko tras finalizar el beso.

\- Si me lo permites, no os dejaré solos ni un segundo a partir de ahora – contesta Ren acariciándole los labios con el pulgar.

Ante la falta de atención paterna el bebé se había incorporado y empezado a hacer ruidos para llamar su atención.

\- Por cierto – comenta Ren cogiendo en brazos al bebé de nuevo - ¿cómo se llama? Te he escuchado llamarle príncipe, pero no creo haber escuchado su nombre.

\- Le digo príncipe porque me recuerda a Corn y ahora sé por qué. Su nombre – dice sonrojándose levemente – es Ren – contesta en un susurro aunque perfectamente audible para él.

\- ¡Ren! Le ha puesto mi nombre – piensa eufórico y la vuelve a besar con el niño aún en brazos.

Cuando dan por finalizado el beso se van a dormir los tres juntos.

\- Besito de buenas noches para el caníbal – dice besándole ruidosamente en la frente y dejándole sobre el futón. – Y besito de buenas noches a mamá – dice tomándola de la cintura y besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando finaliza el beso no se separa de ella, solo junta sus frentes y se miran.

\- ¿Eso es un beso de buenas noches? – pregunta Kyoko aún en el séptimo cielo.

\- Si estuviéramos solos sería una muy buena noche – contesta Kuon con su mirada del emperador de la noche lo que le hace recibir una palmada en el pecho - ¡auch! Eso duele – y el pequeño Ren se ríe.

\- Playboy – murmura Kyoko sonrojada y dándose la vuelta para ir a cambiarse. – Deberías quitarte esa ropa o estarás incómodo para dormir – sugiere Kyoko.

\- Y luego dice que yo soy el pervertido – le comenta a su hijo bromeando.

\- Ya vale Ren, voy a cambiarme – dice cogiendo su pijama y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Uy, parece que mamá se ha enfadado – dice quitándose la camisa y echándosela encima al bebé que grita de diversión y la empieza a mordisquear y babear. – Parece que te ha gustado la camisa de papá – dice con una sonrisa mientras se quita los pantalones y se mete al futón, - pero tengo que ponérmela mañana así que suelta caníbal.

Al quitarle la camisa empieza a refunfuñar pero pronto se entretiene con el brazo de Kuon que ha quedado a la altura de su boca.

\- Parece que vas a ser igual de comilón que tu abuelo – comenta divertido.

\- Oh, sí que lo es – dice Kyoko entrando a la habitación, - lo que no entiendo cómo es que no se ha quejado todavía por no haber cenado ya, la novedad debe ser mayor – comenta risueña.

\- ¡Ah! Con que es eso lo que intentas, devorar a tu padre – dice Kuon haciéndole cosquillas para que le suelte.

Cuando Kyoko llega hasta ellos se acomoda, le pasa unos pequeños recipientes a Kuon que contienen suero fisiológico para que ponga las lentillas y toma a su pequeño para darle de comer y Kuon se queda embelesado viéndolos.

Una vez que ha terminado de cenar y ha echado el aire (no queremos nuevos accidentes), los tres se acuestan a dormir quedando el pequeño Ren en el centro abrazado por sus padres.

\- Gracias Kyoko – dice Ren acariciándole la mejilla, - gracias por no alejarme y contarme la verdad. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo – contesta avergonzada.

Y así es como acaba la noche y la nueva familia duerme feliz y sin preocupaciones.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Se me ha ido Kyoko mucho de personaje?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia, me siento muy feliz :D_

 _A mi parecer, me ha salido muy empalagoso... pero es tan bonito._

 _Os dejo con el capitulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por poner un despertador pero no era necesario. Eran las 6:20 de la mañana y el pequeño Ren abría los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue analizar su entorno, no había barrotes, sólo una pared de carne que olía como su nuevo juguete, así que decidió probarla para ver si estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¡Auch! Caníbal, ¿es que quieres hacer un túnel de fuga para escapar de mi? – pregunta Kuon en tono juguetón que le saca una risa la pequeño Ren. – Mamá está durmiendo, no deberíamos despertarla.

\- No estoy dormida – dice Kyoko con los ojos aún cerrados, - es su hora de despertarse y desayunar ¿verdad que sí mi príncipe?

Al escuchar la voz de su madre el pequeño Ren se volvió y empezó a pedir comida. Kyoko se incorpora y le coge para darle de comer.

\- Será mejor que vayas a ducharte para quitarte toda esa baba de encima – dice sonriendo Kyoko.

Ren se levanta, la besa levemente, dice "en seguida vuelvo" y los deja solos.

A los pocos minutos suena el teléfono de Kyoko.

\- Ohayo otou-san – contesta feliz Kyoko.

\- Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo estáis? – pregunta feliz Kuu.

\- El príncipe todavía está desayunando e intentando robarme el teléfono – dice sonriendo y haciéndole caras al bebé.

\- Mi precoz nieto… ¿y tú cómo estas cariño? – pregunta preocupado Kuu.

Antes de poder contestar algo entra Kuon hablando en la habitación.

\- Espero que el caníbal se haya quedado satisfecho porque no voy a dejarle que me vuelva a babear – dice juguetón Kuon y mira a Kyoko que se ha quedado paralizada.

\- E… ese… ese es… - tartamudea Kuu.

\- Es Kuon, otou-san – confirma Kyoko mientras Ren le hacía gestos para que le pasara el teléfono.

\- Hola padre – saluda Ren.

\- ¡A mí no me llames padre! Un hijo mío nunca hubiera abandonado a su suerte a mi princesa y menos estando embarazada – grita Kuu, - hubiera asumido la responsabilidad de sus actos.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunta Kuon cansado de los reclamos sin fundamento de su padre.

\- ¡A mí no me hables así jovencito! – le advierte Kuu.

\- Entonces déjame hablar – dice tumbándose en el suelo. – No puedes acusarme de abandonarla si fue ella la que no me contó nada y desapareció. Además no recuerdo nada de esa noche.

\- Ja – dice sarcástico Kuu - ¿tan borracho estabas como para no recordar haber mancillado a mi niña?

\- No estaba borracho – decía sonriendo a Kyoko cuando le puso sobre el pecho al bebé, - y Kyoko tampoco se acuerda de nada. Debimos beber algo que nos desinhibió – Kyoko le hacía gestos indicándole que iba al baño y él asiente – y no nos deja recordar lo que pasó.

\- Eso es extraño – comenta Kuu pensativo – es como si os hubieran drogado. – De repente Kuu escucha el parloteo sin sentido del pequeño cerca del teléfono y se le pone cara de oya-baka - ¿Quién es el príncipe del abuelo? ¿Quién? ¿Quién va a ir a verte? – pregunta con voz tonta haciendo que el pequeño Ren estalle en risas.

\- Te comportas como un abuelo consentidor – le acusa Kuon.

\- Es que eso es lo que soy – dice orgulloso Kuu. - ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora Kuon? – pregunta repentinamente serio.

\- Le he dicho a Yashiro – dice mirando hacia la puerta para ver si aparecía Kyoko – que posponga todas mis grabaciones de hoy para esta tarde porque he pensado que es absurdo seguir tonteando después de la existencia del caníbal y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo, llevo enamorado demasiado tiempo como para posponerlo.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo hijo, aunque tu madre se va a enfadar por no poder prepara tu boda.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que Kyoko piense que se lo pido por obligación y no porque es lo que deseo – dice preocupado Kuon.

\- Seguro que sabrás convencerla. Suerte hijo – se despide Kuu.

Tras colgar Kuon se queda jugando en el suelo con el pequeño y planeando lo que va a pasar en el futuro.

\- Ren – llama entrando en la habitación y ambos chicos la miran desde el suelo – esto va a ser confuso, - reconoce con un suspiro tapándose la cara. – Entonces,… Kuon.

\- Sí amor – contesta con una sonrisa que sonroja a Kyoko.

\- Deberías desayunar. Has venido a unas grabaciones y no quiero que se te haga tarde.

\- ¡Auch! Eso dolió – dice teatralmente Kuon llevándose una mano al pecho y rodando por el suelo - ¿verdad pequeño? Tu madre quiere deshacerse de mi otra vez.

\- No digas esas cosas – le recrimina Kyoko, - nunca he dicho eso, sólo me preocupo por tu reputación.

\- Jajajaja mi linda Kyoko, ven a sentarte aquí – dice Kuon dando golpecitos a su lado y abrazándola cuando la tiene a su alcance. – La única reputación que me importa ahora es esta – dice dándole un besito en la sien. – Además, le pedí a Yashiro que me dejara la mañana libre. Quiero estar con vosotros y pedirte algo.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunta extrañada, no es algo habitual el que Kuon pida cosas ni que posponga trabajo.

\- No pensaba hacerlo así – dice girándose para quedar cara a cara – pero bueno… Me gustaría que te casaras conmigo – Kyoko intenta interrumpirle pero no la deja. – Te amo, no necesito más motivos para pedírtelo, sé que si no hubiera pasado todo esto habría tardado más en decidirme pero al final lo hubiera hecho igualmente. ¿Qué contestas? – pregunta con miedo Kuon.

\- ¿Dices en serio lo de querer casarte conmigo? – Pregunta incrédula – Sabes que soy muy tradicional y en mi forma de pensar no existe el divorcio o las relaciones abiertas. Si es por Ren no tienes que hacerlo, ya me había hecho a la idea de vivir sola con él – Kyoko había empezado a hablar deprisa por los nervios.

\- Para un momento – dice Kuon tomándola de los hombros. – Sólo contesta Sí o No. ¿Me amas?

\- Sí – responde tímida y hace sonreír a Kuon.

\- ¿Te has imaginado alguna vez casada conmigo?

\- Muchas

\- Eso no es un Sí, pero me vale. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sí – responde sonrojada.

\- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar – termina de decir Kuon besándola para cerrar el compromiso.

\- Todavía hay muchas cosas que aclarar – protesta Kyoko acalorada una vez terminado el beso, - hay que hablar sobre dónde se celebrará la boda, de qué tipo será, dónde viviremos y habrá que hacer un comunicado para la prensa explicando por qué repentinamente tienes mujer e hijo – iba a continuar hablando pero Kuon pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Ya he pensado en alguna de esas cosas. La boda será cuándo y cómo tú quieras pero había pensado en que podríamos ir al ayuntamiento y oficializar nuestro matrimonio hoy aunque la celebración sea más tarde – esa prisa por cambiar de estado civil de Kuon le sorprendió a Kyoko, - para tener mis papeles sólo necesito tener acceso a mi servidor online donde guardo una copia de documentos importantes. Respecto a la vivienda, de momento tendríamos que vivir en mi apartamento, pero me encantaría comprar una casita con jardín donde pudiéramos tener nuestro rinconcito de paz y naturaleza. Respecto a la prensa… deberíamos hablar con Lory y Yashiro para idear un plan.

\- Has pensado en casi todo – dice sorprendida Kyoko – pero, ¿has pensado bien lo de cambiar de estado civil? Eso hará que tu popularidad baje – comenta preocupada Kyoko.

\- Me basta con ser popular sólo para dos personas. Una – dice dándole un beso en la nariz a Kyoko – y dos – revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño Ren – aunque este fan parece que me ha tomado por un mordedor gigante.

\- ¡Kuon! – grita Kyoko feliz mientras se lanza a abrazarle mientras ríe y llora de felicidad.

Tras ese momento feliz fueron a desayunar, cada uno andaba en su nube pensando en lo que iba a pasar en unas horas y cómo su vida iba a cambiar.

Tras el desayuno se dirigieron a un ciber café para que Kuon pudiera imprimir sus documentos que iba a necesitar en un rato.

\- Lo único que me falta es el pasaporte que lo dejé en la habitación del hotel. Yashiro estará haciendo guardia para regañarme, ¿te ves capaz de encontrarte con él? – pregunta haciéndole una caricia.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Yashiro-san, será agradable volver a verle – contesta feliz.

\- Está bien, si voy a exponerme a una reprimenda será mejor avisarle para encontrarnos en mi habitación.

Tras llamar a Yashiro y citarle en la puerta de su habitación, se dirigen paseando hasta el hotel.

* * *

 _Un aviso antes de acabar, no estoy muy segura de poder publicar mañana el capitulo porque tengo un examen de 3 horas a las 12:30 (una hora perfecta ¬¬) y no sé si seré detenida por comerme a alguien cuando salga del hambre que tendré o caeré rendida en cuanto me siente en algún lugar blandito. Así que si mañana no hay capitulo espero que me perdonéis._


	6. Chapter 6

_Primero que nada, gracias a todas por el apoyo con mi examen me hizo muy feliz leerlo y además, gracias a FabeGirl por avisarme de la pequeña errata del capitulo anterior que ya corregí (cambié un Ren y un Kuon... ¿quién me manda llamarlos igual?)._

 _Siento haber actualizado tan tarde y además este capítulo es más cortito que los otros pero espero que os guste igualmente._

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

Al abrirse el ascensor en la planta correspondiente Yashiro empieza a reclamarle sin fijarse en si estaban solos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente como para desaparecer sin avisarme? ¿Sabes lo que te podía haber pasado? – pregunta Yashiro enfadado. – Además, el señorito decide posponer todas sus escenas del primer día de rodaje porque sí, ¿te imaginas cómo puede afectar a tu reputación?

\- Yashiro cálmate y mira a tu alrededor – le advierte Ren.

\- Ohayo Yashiro-san – saluda Kyoko con una ligera reverencia, - hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Me alegro que no haya cambiado y se siga preocupándose así.

\- Bue… - iba a responder de forma automática pero esa voz le era conocida. - ¡Kyoko-chan! – exclama feliz yendo a abrazarla sin darse cuenta del pequeño Ren que le tira del pelo en cuanto le tiene al alcance. - ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué…? – se queda mudo de la sorpresa al ver al bebé reírse e intentar volver a agarrarle.

\- Será mejor que entremos – indica Kuon ante la cara de estupefacción de su mánager.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kuon se dirige dónde tenía guardado su pasaporte. Kyoko, viendo que Yashiro todavía no responde, comienza a hablar.

\- Yashiro-san, no se ponga así, ni que hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Pero Kyoko-chan… - intenta decir algo coherente Yashiro.

\- Tome, cójalo – dice Kyoko poniéndole en brazos al bebé sin darle tiempo a pensar. – Iba a decir que no muerde pero…

\- ¡Eh! Pequeño caníbal – el pequeño Ren se gira a mirarle, - puedes babear todo lo que quieras al mánager de papá, pero nada de comértelo – bromea Ren.

\- ¿¡PAPÁ!? – grita incrédulo Yashiro y por poco suelta al pequeño que estalló en risas por el brusco movimiento.

\- Creí que ibas a decírselo de forma más delicada, casi lo tira – regaña Kyoko a Kuon. – Al menos haber esperado a que se sentara.

\- Perdona – se disculpa besándola en la mejilla, - no me he dado cuenta – este gesto hace que la mandíbula de Yashiro toque el suelo y hace reír al pequeño Ren ante las caras graciosas de su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Cómo…? – Pregunta confuso Yashiro pero se rectifica – no, cómo ya sé cómo fue, más bien ¿cuándo?

\- Será mejor que te sientes – sugiere Ren. – Y me alegro que estés tan seguro del cómo porque lo único que sabemos es cuándo – Yashiro se le queda mirando incrédulo.

\- Claaaro – dice Yashiro poniendo los ojos en blanco – ahora me vais a decir que no recordáis haberos acostado. – Viendo la cara de ambos Yashiro se empieza a asustar - ¿Cómo es posible?

Es en ese momento en el que Kyoko empieza a contar toda la historia de nuevo, pero sin miedo como la vez anterior.

\- Cuando hablé con mi padre dijo que pudo haber sido algún tipo de droga en la bebida – comenta Kuon cuando Kyoko termina su relato.

\- ¿Tu padre? – Pregunta confuso Yashiro – nunca me has hablado de él.

\- Sí, ya. Bueno, será mejor que me des al caníbal antes de que veas esto – dice dándole el pasaporte.

\- No entiendo porqué le llamas caníbal si es muy bueno – dice Yashiro sin abrir aún el pasaporte – y no entiendo porqué me lo quitas.

\- Antes casi se te cae. Y mira porqué le digo caníbal – contesta Kuon enseñándole cómo empezaba a mordisquear su mano.

\- Eres un exagerado – dice abriendo el pasaporte y poniéndose blanco por lo que lee, incapaz de hablar y alternando la mirada entre su representado y el pasaporte.

\- ¿Yashiro? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta preocupado Kuon.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo has podido ocultarme algo así? – pregunta ofendido cuando consigue volver a hablar. – Pensé que confiabas en mí.

\- Y lo hago, sólo que no me veía capaz de contárselo a nadie.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Nos gustaría que nos acompañaras y es preferible que esa reacción no sea en público – admite Kuon.

\- ¿Dónde? – Pregunta Yashiro desconfiado.

\- Al ayuntamiento, bueno, si quieres – contesta Kuon con una gran sonrisa tomándole de la mano a Kyoko.

Y Yashiro entra en éxtasis al pensar en lo que va a presenciar y parece que el ambiente se llena de flores y estrellitas.

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunta feliz y entusiasmado.

\- Ahora – contentas Kyoko sonriente.

\- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Daos prisa – les anima a salir de la habitación medio empujándoles. – Tengo que llamar a todo el mundo.

\- Todavía no – le para Kuon, - preferimos hablar en persona con todos y hay que arreglar algunas cosas antes.

Yashiro lo comprende y ya empieza a planear todo. Aun así, eso no disminuye su euforia por presenciar ese momento histórico.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de Yashiro? La verdad es que a mi me divirtió mucho escribirla._


	7. Chapter 7

_Siento mucho el retraso, tuve un examen el viernes y otro ayer y me olvidé por completo de la actualización, y aún me queda otro examen más el jueves. Espero que me perdonéis por el retraso._

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos (de los que dejan y de los que no dejan comentario).

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Cuando finalmente llegan al ayuntamiento se acercan para pedir el impreso para casarse, lo rellenan ante un eufórico Yashiro que está grabando toda la escena, vuelven con el funcionario que les sella los documentos y les felicita por su enlace.

\- Vamos, ahora un beso para el recuerdo – pide Yashiro enfocándolos con su teléfono a lo cual acceden gustosos.

Salieron del ayuntamiento, cogidos de la mano, y para celebrar su enlace deciden ir a un restaurante a comer.

\- Acabo de pensarlo – interrumpe Yashiro la charla – pero Kyoko-chan, ¿Cuándo registraste al bebé pusiste algún nombre en la sección de padre?

\- No, no me pareció adecuado en su momento y ahora sé que no hubiera tenido ninguna validez legal – contesta Kyoko.

\- No te preocupes por eso, conozco a un abogado que puede arreglar eso en un momento porque – dice girándose hacia Kuon y poniendo voz amenazante - ¿no te atreverás a no reconocerle, verdad?

\- Vamos Yashiro, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? – responde ofendido Kuon.

\- No quieres reconocer a tus padres – dice indiferente Yashiro sin mirarle.

\- Eso es distinto – contesta Kuon contrariado.

\- Kuon – le llama Kyoko poniendo una mano en su antebrazo para que le preste atención – no te mortifiques por eso, otou-san sabe que le quieres, ya lo dirás cuando estés preparado – dice con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – responde Kuon con otra sonrisa y un pequeño beso en presencia de Yashiro que hace sonrojar a Kyoko.

\- Vale tortolitos, ya es hora de que vayamos al rodaje, ¿vienes con nosotros Kyoko-chan? – pregunta Yashiro.

\- Debería poner a dormir a Ren y arreglar algunas cosas – contesta Kyoko y Kuon ataca con la cara de cachorrito.

\- ¡REN! ¡Ha llamado Ren al bebé! – piensa Yashiro eufórico - ¡Oh, Kyoko-chan!

\- No quiero que nos separemos y puedes dejar al caníbal durmiendo en mi caravana, ahí no le pasará nada.

Kyoko intenta argumentar contra esa cara pero sigue sin poder resistirse a ella y termina accediendo a acompañarlos.

El pequeño Ren se encuentra dormido en brazos de su padre mientras se dirigen andando a la zona de grabaciones y Kyoko cogida de la otra mano de Ren. Yashiro, como siempre, va tras ellos registrando todos los primeros momentos de esa familia feliz.

Cuando estaban bastante cerca de la zona de rodaje Kyoko intenta soltarse de Ren pero él no lo permite.

\- Si nos ven así tu reputación… - intenta decir Kyoko.

\- Ya te dije lo que opinaba de mi reputación – contesta Kuon y la acerca más a él.

Se adentran en la zona de rodaje hasta que se encuentran con el director.

\- Buenas tardes director Shingai – saluda Kuon aún sujetando la mano del Kyoko y llevando a un dormido Ren en brazos. – Siento los problemas que haya podido ocasionar el cambiar de horario mis escenas – dice con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Tsuruga-san! – responde el director sorprendido ante lo que ve. – No te preocupes, no ha supuesto un gran problema. Por cierto, ¿nos conocemos señorita? – pregunta curioso el director mirando fijamente a Kyoko.

\- Disculpe mis malos modales director Shingai, soy Mogami Kyoko, encantada de volver a verle – contesta con una reverencia sin ser soltada de la mano. – Perdóneme por irrumpir en su zona de trabajo.

\- ¡Mogami Kyoko! – exclama sorprendido el director haciendo sonreír orgulloso a Kuon y a Kyoko poner una sonrisa de circunstancias. – Estuve insistiéndole a Takarada-san para que me permitiera incluirte en el proyecto pero se negó.

\- Se lo agradezco director, pero llevo un año retirada – el director puso un gesto de desagrado al oír eso.

\- Iré a cambiarme para empezar lo antes posible – comenta Kuon para salir de esa situación y librar a Kyoko del posible interrogatorio.

Yashiro se quedó con el director y la pareja se dirigió hacia el remolque para hacerle una cama al pequeño.

\- ¿No quieres volver a actuar? – pregunta Kuon curioso.

\- No es que no quiera – contesta cogiendo al pequeño de brazos de su padre, - solo que ahora tengo otras cosas de qué preocuparme – dice mirando al bebé.

\- Que vuelvas a actuar no quiere decir que vayas a desatenderle – argumenta Kuon empezando a cambiarse de ropa. – Siempre puedes poner a Yashiro a vigilarle mientras trabajas.

\- No sé – comenta indecisa Kyoko mientras improvisa una pequeña cama en un rincón del remolque.

\- Además, no te imaginas lo difícil que es actuar con mi co-protagonista, hay que repetir tantas veces las escenas… - dice dándole la camisa que llevaba puesta.

\- ¿Para qué me la das? – pregunta extrañada Kyoko.

\- Es para que el caníbal se entretenga si se despierta – ese gesto hizo que Kyoko sonriera.

Tras esto se dirigen juntos hacia donde los está esperando Yashiro y el director Shingai.

\- Ya estás aquí Ren – dice el director. – Espero que contigo podamos avanzar un poco más que esta mañana. – Ren asiente y se dirige a su posición para recibir sus indicaciones.

\- Yashiro-san – Kyoko llama la atención del manager con un tono de voz preocupada - ¿qué ha querido decir el director con lo de "avanzar más que esta mañana"?

\- Por lo visto, esta mañana sólo han sido capaces de grabar una escena en 5 horas teniendo programadas otras seis más por culpa de la protagonista – responde molesto Yashiro.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta curiosa Kyoko, a lo mejor se había sentido mal la actriz.

\- Por lo visto, tras sufrir 10 NGs seguidos en la primera escena dijo que estaba cansada y que se iba a su remolque a descansar. Tardó más de una hora en volver a la grabación a pesar de ser llamada continuamente. – Kyoko no apartaba la vista de la escena que empezaban a representar - Luego se estuvo quejando de la calidad del vestuario, que alguien como ella no podía llevar ropa de pobre y además se niega a hacer escenas con niños porque dice que eso estropearía su imagen de persona joven y que le haría parecer mayor – explica Yashiro rodando los ojos y suspirando al ver que el director había cortado la escena nada más empezar.

\- Entiendo – es lo único que contesta Kyoko viendo la sonrisa deslumbrante que estaba poniendo Kuon para disimular su enfado mientras su compañera tenía un gesto altanero mientras era reprendida por el director.

\- Megumi-san deberías hacer lo que te dice el director – decía Kuon aún sonriente ante el berrinche de su compañera.

\- Pero Ren-chan – dice melosa colgándose de su brazo - ¿cómo crees que vaya a ser capaz de tocar eso? – pregunta poniendo todo su desprecio en la última palabra señalando a un bebé muy pequeño y el director se tapa la cara frustrando con su actriz, llevaban toda la mañana así.

Viendo esa escena, Kyoko se dirige hacia ellos.

\- Shingai-sensei – llama la atención Kyoko - ¿por qué no continúan? ¿Hay algún problema?

\- ¿Cómo un bicho tan insignificante como tú te atreves a interrumpir a personas tan importantes como nosotros? – ataca la actriz a Kyoko. - Vuelve a tu trabajo de limpiadora.

Kuon iba a salir en su defensa, pero Kyoko le hace un pequeño gesto para que se detenga.

\- ¿Megumi-san, verdad? – la actriz sonríe orgullosa por ser reconocida. – En primer lugar, no soy un bicho insignificante ni tampoco una limpiadora, soy actriz – Megumi hace un gesto de desprecio que podía interpretarse como "¿cómo se cree capaz de considerarse actriz siendo tan vulgar?" – y en segundo lugar, no entiendo cómo usted puede considerarse actriz si es incapaz de seguir las sencillas indicaciones del director y no realiza su trabajo haciendo perder el tiempo a todos los trabajadores. Debería disculparse con cada trabajador que compone la producción por hacerles perder el tiempo esta mañana y ahora – termina de hablar completamente seria.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así si no eres reconocida por nadie? – acusa completamente indignada. – Si tan buena actriz te crees haz tú la escena – dice con gesto altanero al saber que no podría hacerla sin ser profesional.

\- Está bien pero con una condición – dice Kyoko.

\- Habla – responde Megumi.

\- Si soy capaz de realizar la escena sin ningún NG debida a mi actuación por parte del director dejarás la grabación. ¿Está de acuerdo director? – pregunta Kyoko volviéndose hacia él sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Kuon.

\- ¿Otra Ruriko? - Pregunta el director con ojos brillantes.

\- Pero esta vez sin tobillos rotos y de verdad – contesta Kyoko con mirada desafiante.

\- De acuerdo – acepta ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato y la sonrisa de Ren se amplía.

Mientras tanto, Yashiro había ido a ver cómo estaba el pequeño Ren. Cuando entró a la caravana se lo encontró enfadado mientras estiraba y mordisqueaba la camisa de su padre, pero cuando vio a Yashiro estiró los brazos para que lo cogiera.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a papá y a mamá? – Pregunta Yashiro mientras lo coge en brazos y el pequeño sonríe.

Cuando sale ve cómo Kyoko y Shingai se están dando la mano y se acerca Kuon curioso por sabe lo que está pasando.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya te despertaste caníbal? – pregunta Kuon haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello lo que provoca una explosión de carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando ahí Ren? – pregunta Yashiro mientras mira la escena que tiene delante. – Solo me he ido unos minutos.

\- Según lo ha denominado el director: "otra Ruriko", pero esta vez sin tobillos rotos y de verdad – contesta sin apartar la mirada del bebé.

Al escuchar esto a Yashiro se le iluminaron los ojos, era una nueva oportunidad para su hermanita.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aún tengo problemas para decidir el tema de la película, pero ya inventaré algo, aunque si me ayudáis con el género o tenéis alguna sugerencia os lo agradecería._


	8. Chapter 8

__Hola, siento mucho el retraso en la publicación del capitulo pero tuve problemas para decidir la prueba de actuación de Kyoko y además tuve una semana de exámenes que no me permitieron pensar apropiadamente en la película de Ren.__

 _ _De nuevo, siento mucho el retraso. Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follow. Espero que os guste el capítulo.__

 _ _Nota: El texto en cursiva es la escena de la película.__

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Tras darle todas las indicaciones necesarias, el director se dirige a su posición y Kyoko va hacia sus chicos.

\- Hola mi príncipe, ¿ya despertaste? – pregunta contenta Kyoko mientras coge en brazos a su niño.

\- ¿Vas a actuar Kyoko-chan? – pregunta con estrellitas en la mirada Yashiro.

\- Sí Yashiro-san. No puedo permitir que la película de Kuon se estropee sólo por una actriz pretenciosa y arrogante. Si ahora consigo no tener ningún NG en la escena que ella hizo esta mañana el papel es mío.

\- Si no fuera porque hay tanta gente, ahora mismo te besaría – afirma Kuon con la mirada del emperador de la noche y Kyoko se ríe avergonzada.

El director se acercó al grupo de amigos.

\- Kyoko-chan, podemos empezar cuando quieras – dijo el director y el pequeño Ren hizo ruido para llamar su atención. - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Que ojos tan bonitos tienes – dice hablando al pequeño Ren. - ¿De dónde has salido, pequeño?

\- Espero que no sea una molestia que lo haya traído director, pero no podía dejarlo en ningún sitio – se disculpa Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Oh! Kyoko-chan, no sabía que tú…. – dice sorprendido mirando al bebé y a Kyoko.

\- Nadie más lo sabe director – contesta Kyoko algo triste y Kuon le pasa una mano reconfortante por la espalda.

\- Dámelo – dice Kuon cogiendo al bebé – y ve a conseguir tu trabajo – la anima con una sonrisa que es rápidamente correspondida.

Kyoko le da un beso al pequeño Ren y se dirige a su posición. Los 3 hombres se dirigen a ver la actuación de Kyoko.

\- Perdona si soy indiscreto Ren, ¿pero es por él que Kyoko dice que está retirada? - pregunta el director haciéndole caras al pequeño.

\- Eso parece - contesta con un suspiro. - A penas nos encontramos ayer y es cuando me enteré.

El director asiente pensativo y vuelve para ver si está todo preparado.

\- Podías dejar al niño en la zona de descanso de la niña que hemos contratado para la película, no tienes por qué encargarte tú de él - comenta el director mirándole de reojo.

\- Claro que tengo que encargarme de él - responde seguro Kuon.

\- Ni que fuera tuyo - comenta medio en broma, pero Kuon no contesta y eso hace sospechar al director, pero tendrá que ser en otro momento porque Kyoko va a comenzar su escena.

 _Mika se dijo que jamás volvería al pueblucho en el que se había criado, no había nada para ella ahí, pensaba mientras conducía en dirección a la casa en la que pasó sus primeros 16 años de vida. Cuando pudo se fue a Tokyo para cumplir su sueño de ser una gran repostera pero no tuvo suerte, en ningún sitio la daban el reconocimiento que merecía y cuando intento ser reconocida abriendo su propia pastelería no le fue muy bien. Al final tuvo que vender lo poco que le quedaba y volver al pueblo. Y eso es lo que hacía ahora, conducía por una carretera secundaria hacia ese perdido pueblo entre montañas. Decidió hacer un descanso en el ascenso para estirar un poco las piernas, ya no quedaba mucho pero tenía que mentalizarse para los dolorosos comentarios que recibiría cuando llegara. Paseando la vista por el paisaje vio una caja medio escondida entre unos arbustos que se movía ligeramente y de la que salían pequeños ruiditos._

 _\- ¿Han abandonado a un gatito en una caja en medio del bosque? Hay gente muy desalmada. - decía mientras se acercaba a investigar. - Al menos tendré una pequeña compañía._

La escena estaba acabando el pequeño Ren empieza a llorar, al principio flojito, pero cuando no obtiene lo que desea llora más fuerte. Kuon y Yashiro intentan calmarle y miran asustados hacia Kyoko que ha dado un pequeño respingo al oírle pero continúa en personaje. El pequeño cada vez llora más desesperado y empieza a molestar a la otra actriz.

\- Silencien ya a esa cosa, no entiendo cómo puedes ser capaz de tocarlo Ren-chan - dice asqueada Megumi a Kuon. - Suéltale a ver si así se calla.

\- No te atrevas a volver a hablar así de él - amenaza Kuon con una mirada al más puro estilo Cain que provoca que Megumi retroceda.

 _Cuando abrió la caja no se encontró lo que pensaba que iba a encontrar, no era un gatito y tampoco un cachorrito, no, lo que había en esa caja ¡era un bebé! ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan desalmada en este mundo? No podía dejarlo ahí, se lo llevaría con ella y en cuanto llegara a su casa llamaría a la policía. Y eso es lo que hizo, lo tranquilizó un poco y le acomodó con cariño en el coche de forma que no pudiera hacerse daño. Ahora solo tenía que llegar a su antigua casa._

La escena ha terminado y el director va a felicitar a Kyoko pero ella ha oído la conversación y sus furias claman por venganza, pero antes tiene otra cosa que hacer. Esquiva las felicitaciones del director y va a por su bebé que ya está desesperado y llora desconsoladamente.

\- Ya está mi príncipe, ya está - dice quitándoselo a Kuon. - Mamá ya está aquí - dice mientras se desabrocha la blusa.

Cuando el director y Yashiro ven lo que ocurre se dan la vuelta avergonzados y Kuon reacciona rápido y la tapa con la chaqueta que lleva puesta.

\- Gracias - le dice feliz por el detalle con una sonrisa - ¿Alguien me puede traer una silla? - pide amablemente Kyoko.

En un momento se encuentra con tres sillas delante de ella y se ríe antes de sentarse en una de ellas.

\- Etto... Kyoko-chan, ¿no deberías ir a un sitio más privado para estar más tranquila? - pregunta el director preocupado y avergonzado a la vez.

\- No se preocupe, me he llegado a acostumbrar. Pero, ¿qué tal ha estado mi escena? - pregunta Kyoko mientras le lanza miradas asesinas a Megumi que no sabe si estar más sorprendida por verla dar de mamar al niño o por la escena que había interpretado hace un momento.

\- ¡Ha sido magnífica! Más bien perfecta - dice emocionado el director. - Nunca pensé que iba a conseguir ese nivel para este personaje.

\- No creo que haya sido perfecta, no he tenido mucho tiempo para preparar el personaje y la escena no ha sido tan compleja - intenta quitarle importancia Kyoko y volviéndose hacia Megumi continúa, - una apuesta es una apuesta - y le extiende la mano como gesto de compañerismo.

\- Estás loca si piensas que voy a tocarte cuando estás en contacto con ese saco de gérmenes - dice asqueada. - ¡A saber dónde ha estado esa mano! - grita mientras se va a encerrar a su caravana.

Menos mal que se había ido, el director pudo notar cómo había tres personas que querían matarla y ¡claro que una de ellas era Yashiro! Pero él tenía otros métodos más indirectos para encargarse de actores así.

\- Bueno Kyoko-chan - llama el director y en seguida se deshace del aura tenebrosa. - Felicidades por formar parte de la producción.

\- Muchas gracias director - responde Kyoko.

\- Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias. Cuando acabes me gustaría hablar contigo y con Ren en mi despacho - comenta mirando a Kyoko - y claro, Yashiro también debe estar presente - dice mirando a Yashiro.

Cuando el director se ha marchado y los ha dejado solos se miran entre sí intrigados.

\- ¿Por qué quiere hablar con nosotros? - pregunta confusa Kyoko.

\- Será para formalizar el contrato - responde tranquilamente Yashiro aunque está pensando en qué otra cosa puede querer para que tengan que estar todos.

Kuon le pone una mano reconfortante en el hombro y le sonrió sin mostrar preocupación. Una vez el príncipe terminó de comer fue cogido por su padre y se dirigieron los cuatro a la caravana del director.

* * *

 _Sí, sí, lo sé. El capítulo es corto y queda un final bastante intrigante, pero espero que os gustara._

 _ _mariana: espero que no te haya decepcionado la escena de Kyoko, aunque no haya sido la "gran" escena. Gracias por el comentario.__

 _ _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aprecio cualquier comentario o sugerencia.__

 _ _Hasta el próximo capítulo.__


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todas, me alegra mucho leer vuestros comentarios y me animan a seguir escribiendo._

 _Sé que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero no podía alargarlo más porque sino hubiera dejado una escena a medias y entonces sería cuando querríais matarme. Así que espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

Cuando entraron a la caravana del director, éste les ofreció asiento delante de él.

\- ¿Ya está satisfecho el pequeño? - pregunta el director Shingai a nadie en concreto haciendo caras graciosas.

\- Sí - contesta Kuon con una sonrisa boba mientras ve cómo se está quedando dormido.

\- Jejejeje - se ríe misteriosamente el director. - Bueno Kyoko-chan, cómo ahora formas parte del elenco debemos hacer el contrato, más tarde llamaré a Lory para formalizarlo.

\- Disculpe director - le interrumpe Kyoko, - ya le dije que llevo un año retirada, eso incluye a LME.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que a Lory le cueste mucho volver a contratarte y aquí está tu copia del guión - dice despreocupado Shingai poniendo una copia del guión delante de ella. - No es por eso por lo que os he llamado, me gustaría que los dos me dierais permiso para que el pequeñajo aparezca en la película - dice emocionado.

\- ¿Los dos? - Pregunta Yashiro sorprendido - ¿Cómo...?

\- ¡Oh, vamos Yashiro-san! Ahora me vas a decir que la cara de bobo que pone cuando le mira o alguien habla de él no es obvia - Kuon desvía la mirada sonrojado y piensa "¿Tanto se me nota?". - Además de la forma en la que se ha enfrentado a las crueldades que ha dicho Megumi, esa mirada daba miedo - dice estremeciéndose. - Otra cosa más que le delata es que son como dos gotas de agua salvo por el color de ojos.

\- Ja... ja... ja... - ríe nervioso Yashiro, - sí, salvo los ojos.

\- Venga Ren, no te avergüences - le quita importancia al asunto. - El por qué no lo habéis anunciado no es de mi incumbencia.

\- Yo no me enteré hasta ayer por la tarde - murmura triste Kuon mirando al pequeño dormido sobre él.

\- Oh - dice el director sin saber que contestar a eso. - Bueno, ¿me dais permiso? - vuelve a preguntar ansioso por romper la tensión.

\- No sé... - contesta insegura.

\- Es tu decisión Kyoko, yo no voy a discutir eso - dice Kuon mirando a los ojos a Kyoko.

\- No te preocupes tanto Kyoko-chan, ya habíamos pre contratado a la niña, pero podemos cambiarlo para que sea un niño y además, así no estaréis separados tanto tiempo - intenta convencerla Shingai.

\- Supongo que estará bien siempre y cuando no haya que hacer nada peligroso - contesta insegura Kyoko.

\- Jajajaja - ríe feliz Shingai. - No te preocupes, lo más peligroso que le puede pasar es que yo lo coja en brazos. - todos sonrieron ante el comentario del director. - Muy bien, entonces ¿cómo se llama mi más joven actor?

\- Corn - dice repentinamente Kyoko haciendo que Yashiro y Kuon la miran extrañados.

\- ¿Corn? Que nombre más extraño - comenta Shingai. - Está bien, ¿Corn qué? ¿Tsuruga o Mogami?

\- Sólo Corn - contesta Kuon.

Tras una pequeña conversación deciden que lo mejor es que graben algunas escenas en la que sale sólo Kuon con alguno de los otros actores y dejan para el día siguiente las escenas con Kyoko. Pero antes de salir Yashiro habla confidencialmente con él un momento.

Kyoko, Ren y Yashiro se quedan mirando las escenas de Kuon y comentando algunas cosas más apartados del resto del personal.

\- Kyoko-chan - se acerca emocionado y sonriendo el director - ¿podemos usar a Corn para una escena? - pregunta extendiendo los brazos.

\- Está bien, pero yo lo llevo - contesta con una sonrisa y él pone cara triste. - Dijo que el único peligro es que usted lo cogiera en brazos - dice sonriendo.

\- Eres mala Kyoko-chan - dice con cara triste lo que hace que quien vio la escena se riera. - Ahora todos se ríen de mí.

\- Tome director - dice conciliadora poniéndole en brazos al pequeño. - Al príncipe le encanta conocer gente nueva.

Cuando el pequeño Ren vio al nuevo amigo se decidió a investigarlo y que la mejor manera que encontró fue tirarle del pelo. El pobre director chilló al notar el tirón, lo que hizo reírse a Ren. Kuon empezó a acercarse al ver cómo era torturado el pobre director.

\- Ahora el caníbal se ha convertido en peluquero - comenta gracioso y su voz hace que el pequeño Ren suelte al pobre director y se gire para hacer que le cojan casi escapando de los brazos del director. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - dice cogiéndole y lo primero que hace es ir a morderle el hombro.

\- Hubiera preferido el mordisco - dice el director frotándose el cuero cabelludo. - No me lo volváis a acercar.

Tras unas cuantas escenas grabadas y algún que otro intento de tirón de pelo se acaba el rodaje.

\- ¡Los espero mañana a primera hora! - les grita el director antes de que se vayan.

Yashiro vuelve al hotel solo ya que Kuon le dice que él se va a casa con Kyoko, por lo que decide aprovechar el paseo para hacer una pequeña llamada.

\- No es necesario que vengas, estarás más cómodo en la cama del hotel - comento Kyoko preocupada por las incomodidades que sufriría en su casa.

\- De eso nada, no pienso volver a perderos de vista, además... es nuestra noche de bodas - dice pícaro Kuon haciendo que Kyoko se sonroje.

Kyoko se había parado y estaba como ausente pensando en lo que había dicho Kuon e imaginándose lo que iba a pasar se ponía cada vez más roja.

Viendo las caras que estaba poniendo se apiadó de ella y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

\- No te preocupes tanto, sólo quiero dormir con vosotros como anoche - comenta feliz Kuon. - ¿Qué estabas pensando que iba a pasar? - pregunta sonriente alzando una ceja.

\- Eres un bobo - le grita Kyoko y le golpea en el hombro - y un playboy.

\- Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien volver a oír esas palabras - comenta burlón Kuon y ambos se ríen mientras continúan su camino.

Esa noche la rutina fue más o menos la misma que la noche anterior, la única diferencia fue la mayor cercanía entre ellos bajo las sábanas.

* * *

 _Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, me alegra ver que también hay lectores sin cuenta que comentan, muchas gracias por comentar._

 _yali: Es verdad, este último capitulo tiene más intriga que los otros, pero no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber cómo sigue._

 _Ney: Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado también._

 _Bueno, ¿qué os pareció el nuevo capitulo? Espero no haberos decepcionado mucho porque no pasa gran cosa en él._


	10. Chapter 10

_Primero, perdón por haber desaparecido un par de días, no he podido usar el pc y no podía subir el capítulo. Bueeeno... no estoy muy segura si en este capítulo vais a odiar o sentir lástima de uno de los personajes, ya me contaréis._

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente no es el pequeño Ren el que los despierta sino el incesante timbre del teléfono de Kuon que contesta sin mirar quien llama a esas horas.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho en el poco tiempo en el que llevas fuera de Tokyo?!- grita Lory a un todavía dormido Kuon.

\- ¿Presidente? - contesta Kuon confuso.

\- ¡Ah, no! Ahora no te hagas el tonto. No has tenido cuidado con los fotógrafos así que no te hagas el inocente. Más te vale explicarte bien cuando llegue allí. Tenemos que solucionar esto - advierte antes de colgar.

Kuon se queda mirando el teléfono confuso y luego mira a Kyoko.

\- Será mejor que avise a Yashiro de que viene el presidente y que está enfadado - dice mientras marca a su representante y cruza un par de palabras con él.

Kyoko, preocupada, le pone una mano sobre el antebrazo para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Es nuestra culpa que el presidente esté enfadado? - pregunta Kyoko preocupada y triste.

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - dice abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza. - Sólo dijo algo de unos periodistas y está enfadado conmigo, no ha dicho nada más.

Se quedan en la misma posición durante un rato pensativos hasta que el pequeño reclama su atención, él también quiere abrazos. Entonces deciden prepararse para ir a reunirse con Yashiro para la llegada del presidente.

Mientras tanto, el presidente se dirige en helicóptero a encontrarse con su inconsciente actor, más le valía explicarse. En la hora que duraría el viaje a Kyoto podía planear muchas torturas.

Una vez hubieron desayunado todos y prepararon sus cosas para el día, se dirigieron al hotel para encontrarse con Yashiro. Al llegar no le encontraron en su habitación así que fueron a la de Kuon a esperar.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre con un golpe y entra un furioso e irreconocible presidente Lory que en cuanto ve a Kuon empieza a gritarle.

\- ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¡Has arruinado tu carrera! ¡No eres más que un niño irresponsable! – gritaba Lory sacudiendo un periódico delante de él en el que se veían varias fotos de la noche anterior mientras se besaban y un pequeño titular que decía: _**"¿Megumi-san sobrevalorada actriz caprichosa? Más detalles sobre su comportamiento en la que iba a ser su nueva película y cómo fue despedida en la sección cultural"**_ , con cada frase Kyoko se sentía peor, era justo de esto de lo que había querido huir, no quería ser la causa de que la carrera de Kuon se arruinara. Y por cada grito ella se encogía y abrazaba más al pequeño Ren.

Kuon se estaba dando cuenta de lo que esos gritos estaban haciendo con Kyoko y el bebé, que al notar la tristeza de su madre y su miedo, estaba empezando a llorar.

\- ¡Close your dammed mouth! – gritó el verdadero Kuon y se dirigió a abrazar a sus dos tesoros protegiéndolos de la mirada de Lory.

Lory se había quedado petrificado, hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a Kuon y ese gesto protector… no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación.

\- Yo... yo... - tartamudeaba Lory sin saber cómo actuar en ese momento.

Yashiro entraba corriendo a la habitación cuando Kuon mandó callar al presidente, le había dejado atrás tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo a explicarle nada de lo sucedido.

\- Yo no quería esto, por eso me fui – murmuraba Kyoko y Kuon intentaba calmarla con palabras reconfortantes.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunta molesto Yashiro porque no entiende la situación que tiene delante.

\- Pregúntale al monstruo del amor – dice despectivo Kuon, - parece que sólo le gusta el amor cuando es un juego – decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kyoko para calmarla. – Tienes que calmarte – le murmuraba al oído – Ren está llorando porque te nota triste y no quiero que ninguno lo esté.

\- Sólo somos un problema – dice Kyoko.

\- Claro que no – afirma rotundo Kuon haciendo que le mire a los ojos. – Yashiro, sácale de la habitación – pide haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lory.

\- Claro – contesta sacando a un impresionado Lory de esa habitación y llevándoselo a la suya. – La verdad es que no le entiendo presidente. Ha estado tantos años persiguiéndolos para que estuvieran juntos y cuando lo están, les condena por ello – decía Yashiro negando con la cabeza al ser incapaz de entender.

\- No sabía que ella estaba allí – responde Lory ausente.

\- Claro que está, ¿acaso creía que iba a dejarlos un sólo minuto solos?

\- Pero… pero él ha estropeado todos mis planes. Además, ¿qué pasa si está con él sólo por su fama y dinero? – pregunta Lory velando por los intereses de su casi hijo.

\- ¡No la ha reconocido! – dice asombrado Yashiro con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que no la conozco! – dice enfadado Lory caminando por la habitación como un león enjaulado. – Además, en ninguna de las fotos se le ve la cara.

Yashiro sonríe mientras se pone los guantes para poder coger su teléfono.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación Kuon ha conseguido calmar a Kyoko y la ha hecho sentarse en la cama.

\- El presidente tiene razón, sólo te voy a causar problemas, debería haberme alejado en cuanto te vi – dice Kyoko sin mirarle y con la mirada vacía y triste.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso – advierte Kuon haciendo que le mire a los ojos. – Este día y medio ha sido el más feliz de mi vida y no lo cambiaría por toda la fama ni el éxito del mundo.

Son las palabras más bonitas que hubiera pensado escuchar y no puede evitar llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de felicidad. Dejó que se desahogara un rato y luego le dijo que fuera a refrescarse porque si no iban a llegar tarde al rodaje.

Mientras Kyoko estaba en el baño llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir Kuon se encontró a un arrepentido Lory y un sonriente Yashiro.

\- Si va a volver a decir estupideces no le voy a dejar entrar – dice Kuon con Ren en brazos mordiendo su camisa enfadado.

\- Yo… no, Ren, lo siento. Debería haber preguntado primero. Yashiro ya me ha enseñado las fotos y me ha contado algunas coas. ¿Me perdonáis? – Dijo Lory suplicante - ¿Puedo cogerle?

Kuon se lo estaba pensando pero no le hizo falta decidir, Kyoko lo hizo por él.

\- Claro que puede cogerle presidente – dijo saliendo del baño con una expresión más contenta. – Aunque no creo que ahora esté muy simpático – dijo acercándose a ellos.

\- Te debo una disculpa Kyoko-chan, en ningún momento te reconocí – dice mientras Kuon le pasa al niño. – ¡Oh, eres precioso! – exclama al verle la cara mientras le tiene en el aire ante él. – Aunque estés enfurruñado se ve que vas a ser un galán como tu papá.

Al oír la palabra "papá" Ren se gira intentando alcanzar a Kuon para que le vuelva a coger.

\- Parece que no quiere estar conmigo – dice triste devolviéndoselo a Kuon.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde al rodaje – comenta Yashiro.

\- Os acompaño – dice Lory- Sebastián ya habrá conseguido un coche.

Y así es cómo, con el ambiente tenso, llegaron todos a la zona de rodaje.

El director Shingai quedó sorprendido al ver llegar al presidente Lory, pero tenían que darse prisa con las escenas, más tarde hablaría con él. Mientras, envió a Kuon a que se cambiara porque la primera escena rodada sería la suya. También mandó a Kyoko a cambiarse, aunque sin tantas prisas.

Cuando Kyoko se dirigía hacia su caravana Lory le preguntó si podía hablar con ella. Kyoko acepta y entran juntos.

\- ¿Qué desea presidente? – pregunta Kyoko mientras deja a Ren en el suelo para que juegue.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas personalmente Kyoko-chan – dice Lory inclinándose respetuosamente.

\- No se preocupe presidente, tenía razón en pensar así. Su actor número uno siendo fotografiado con una mujer que tiene un hijo es una mala imagen para él – dice triste.

\- ¡No Kyoko-chan! – si vuelve a llorar Kuon le mata. – Es que pensé que podía ser alguna mujer reclamándole una falsa paternidad o algo así. Es bastante común en el medio.

\- ¿Y no cree que sea mi caso? – pregunta Kyoko.

\- Claro que no – contesta tranquilo Lory tomando asiento, - son como dos gotas de agua.

\- Todo el mundo dice eso – suspira – pero no tengo cómo comprobarlo.

\- ¿Todo el mundo? – pregunta Lory extrañado mientras saca su teléfono y empieza a trastear con él.

\- Sí, otou-san fue el primero en decirlo, pero también lo ha dicho Kuon y el director Shingai.

\- Ese maldito Kuu no me ha contado nada – piensa molesto Lory poniendo cara de chibi enfadado.

\- ¿Kuon? – pregunta Lory sorprendido y mirándola.

\- Etto… quise decir Ren – se rectificó sonrojada y apartando la vista.

\- Así que te ha contado sobre Kuon – dice sonriente mientras le ofrece su teléfono para que mire lo que hay en pantalla.

\- ¡Es precioso! – exclama Kyoko con los ojos brillantes. – Sí que son iguales. ¿Tiene más? – pregunta Kyoko ilusionada.

\- Todas las fotos que hay en esa carpeta son de Kuon de pequeño – responde feliz mientras ve cómo Kyoko pasa las imágenes ilusionada.

\- ¡Corn! – exclama Kyoko al pararse en una de las fotos. - ¿Sería mucha molestia si… pudiera copiar alguna de las fotos? – pregunta avergonzada.

\- Déjame a mi copiarlas a tu teléfono, tú vete a cambiar – sugiere Lory por lo que recibe una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Kyoko va a cambiarse y Lory se queda copiando las fotos y hablando con el peque.

\- Siento haberos hecho llorar a ti a tu mamá, el abuelo Lory a veces no se fija en las cosas – habla con el pequeño Ren y éste le miraba curioso. – Serás tan guapo como tu padre cuando crezcas. ¿Sabes? Tienes una tía que te va a adorar con locura – Kyoko estaba escuchando toda la conversación con una sonrisa mientras se cambiaba. – Y otra que no va a querer que te acerques mucho hasta que crezcas, si no mata antes a tu mamá por desaparecer.

\- Estoy segura que lo tratará como a un muñeco y le consentirá como los demás – comenta Kyoko cuando sale ya vestida. - ¿Cómo se encuentra María-chan, presidente?

\- Triste como todos. No puedes dejar como mensaje: "Me tomo un año sabático. Necesito cambiar de aires. No me busquéis" y pretender que todo el mundo esté feliz – Kyoko tenía una sonrisa de disculpa en la cara puesto que sabía que había actuado mal. – Además estoy muy triste porque no me tuviste confianza para contarme algo tan importante – dice enfurruñado Lory.

\- Lo siento presidente, pero tenía miedo a que reaccionara como lo hizo hace un rato – se disculpa Kyoko.

\- Ya, no he sido muy razonable – admite Lory con un suspiro.

Lory pretendía continuar con su interrogatorio para enterarse de cómo había sucedido todo, sus ansias de conocimiento nunca se saciaban, pero llamaron a la puerta para avisar de que pronto sería su turno para grabar.

\- Yashiro me ha contado cómo conseguiste el papel – comenta orgulloso Lory mientras salen de la caravana. – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Además me ha contado de que este pequeñín pronto va a estar en mi nómina como actor – comenta haciéndole reír.

\- Al principio no estaba segura, pero el director me aseguró que no habría ningún peligro.

\- Cuando hay niños implicados en las escenas no hay ningún peligro, sólo que el que lo tenga que llevar no sepa cogerle.

\- Lo que me da pena es que ya tenían pre-contratada a una niña y que por mi culpa ya no va a tener esos ingresos ¿y si le hacían mucha falta? – comenta preocupada Kyoko.

Kuon se acerca y ve a Kyoko triste, lo que hace que le lance una mirada amenazante a Lory.

\- ¡No me mires así! Yo no he hecho nada malo – se defiende Lory al ver a Kuon acercarse a ellos.

\- No te enfades con el presidente, estaba pensando en otras cosas – dice conciliadora Kyoko.

No completamente convencido pero confiando en ella la acompaña al set pero Lory le pide hablar un momento con él.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunta Lory.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con qué? No tengo nada más que hacer – contesta Kuon.

\- Necesito saber qué planes tienes, si vais a vivir juntos u os casaréis. Tengo que saber cómo manejar a la prensa – dice Lory.

Kuon hace gestos para que se acerque, le murmura unas cuantas palabras al oído y se va a cuidar de Ren dejando a un emocionado Lory.

* * *

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola chicas, me alegro mucho de que os gustara el capítulo anterior aunque pensé que ibais a linchar a Lory y en su lugar a recibido comprensión._

 _Espero que este capítulo os haga reír mucho aunque no sea muy largo. Sólo tengo una mala noticia, no podré actualizar la semana que viene porque me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder tener acceso a un ordenador para poder pasar lo que vaya escribiendo, lo que prometo es escribir todo lo que pueda durante esta semana._

 _Disfrutad el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capitulo** **11**

Cuando Lory se da cuenta de que se ha quedado solo hace un gesto para que se acerque Sebastián, le murmura un par de cosas y se va con los demás.

Kuon estaba cogiendo a Ren para que Kyoko hiciera la escena y se queda junto a Yashiro para verla cuando se les acerca Lory. La escena transcurre perfectamente salvo por algún que otro corte para que el director hiciera algún comentario o rectificación. En cierto punto y de repente Ren empezó a llorar y se alejaron para no molestar en el rodaje.

\- ¿Qué te pasa caníbal? No es tu hora de comer todavía - habla Kuon.

\- ¿Habrá que cambiarle el pañal? - sugiere Yashiro.

\- ¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? - pregunta nervioso Kuon.

Lory se acerca confiado, mira en el pañal y sonríe.

\- Hala papá, a cambiar el pañal - Kuon le mira asustado pero va hacia donde Kyoko dejó la pañalera.

\- Tú me ayudas Yashiro.

\- ¡¿Yoooo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Por sugerirlo.

Una vez entraron en la caravana parecía que se fueran a enfrentar a la escena del crimen y Lory los miraba divertido desde un lado.

Cuando abrieron el pañal... bueno, basta con decir que intentaron contener el aire todo lo que pudieron desde ese momento mientras Lory les indicaba lo que tenían que hacer a continuación con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya le había limpiado y habían alejado todo lo posible el pañal de sus radio olfativo. Durante todo el proceso Ren reía divertido antes las caras que ponían su papá y la persona divertida que le dejaba caer.

\- Bueno, ya acabó lo difícil - decía Kuon en voz alta, - ya sólo queda poner... - su frase se vio cortada a la mitad cuando le empezó a caer pis encima.

Se había quedado petrificado al igual que Yashiro, pero Lory se reía sin parar.

\- Felicidades por tu bautizo como padre - se cachondeaba Lory.

\- Emmm... ¿Kuon? - Yashiro intentaba hacerle reaccionar y recibió una carcajada por respuesta lo que le hizo pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia pequeño granuja? - preguntaba con tono cariñoso Kuon a Ren que no paraba de reír.

Después de un pequeño momento divertido terminó de ponerle el pañal y tras darle un sonoro beso se lo entregó a Lory para poder asearse un poco y cambiarse la ropa.

\- Cómo me hubiera gustado hacerle una foto cuando se ha quedado con esa cara - comentó arrepentido Yashiro por la oportunidad perdida.

Lory sonríe ante el comentario, pero siempre haya algo oculto tras esas sonrisas, le hace un gesto a Sebastián que asiente y acata las órdenes no expresadas en voz alta.

Cuando Kyoko ha acabado su escena no los encuentra donde estaban antes, pero el director la llama para comentar un par de cosas y no puede evitar distraerse buscándolos. Al terminar de hablar con el director oye las escandalosas risas de Lory al acercarse.

\- ¿Dónde habíais ido? - pregunta preocupada acariciando la cabeza de Ren. Esa pregunta provoca más risas en todos y un puchero en Kyoko por no estarse enterando de lo que pasa.

\- En cuanto puedas mira tu teléfono y lo entenderás - le susurra al oído Lory.

\- Muy bien, descansemos para comer - anuncia el director y se dirige hacia Lory. - Buenos días presidente, lamento no haber podido venir antes a recibirlo - se disculpa Shingai.

\- No te preocupes muchacho - responde Lory con un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto, - me lo he pasado muy bien.

Shingai le mira extrañado, pero al fin y al cabo es Lory, ese hombre encuentra diversión en cualquier sitio.

\- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con usted sobre los nuevos contratos - le comenta Shingai a Lory.

\- Ah sí, claro - responde Lory. - Id a comer sin mi chicos, nos vemos después - les dice a los demás.

Kyoko, Yashiro y Kuon con Ren en brazos se dirigen a las mesas dispuestas por el staff en un pequeño prado para comer juntos. Yashiro y Kuon les dejan momentáneamente solos para ir a por sus almuerzos y Kyoko revisa su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir el presidente con que lo entendería cuando viera el teléfono? - le pregunta Kyoko a Ren abriendo el archivo que había recibido. - Ay, que lindo ¿papá te ha cambiado el pañal? - pregunta enternecida Kyoko pero de repente empieza a reírse, al principio es discreto pero la escena es demasiado graciosa para contenerse. - ¿Has visto las caras de papá y del tío Yashiro? - le pregunta contagiándole la risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes nena? - pregunta Kuon cuando llegan con la comida y mira hacia el teléfono. - ¡Oh! Maldito presidente.

\- Venga, no te enfades. Es una escena linda - le dice Kyoko. - Además es un recuerdo - Kuon refunfuña un poco y se sienta a comer. - No empieces todavía, Yashiro-san aún no ha vuelto - regaña Kyoko a Kuon.

\- Está contestando una llamada, ha dicho que empecemos sin él.

* * *

 _Ya sé que el capítulo no ha sido nada del otro mundo, pero no quería dejaros una semana sin capítulo nuevo teniéndolo escrito. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Hasta la semana que viene._


	12. Chapter 12

_Debo pedir mil perdones por el gran retraso (mil doguezas no serán suficientes para pedir perdón), este capítulo lleva escrito más de 3 semanas y hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de que no le había dado a publicar, solo lo había subido a fanfiction. Especialmente me disculpo con aquellas personas a las que contesté avisando que actualizaba ese fin de semana y no lo hice, pero me podíais haber mandado mensajes preguntando por el retraso, he tenido una temporada tan ajetreada que ni me he dado cuenta de que no había leído comentarios del capítulo -.-U_

 _Bueno, aunque sea con retraso y no demasiado largo aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Yashiro se había retirado para poder contestar tranquilamente la llamada del periodista.

-Matsuda-san, que alegría hablar nuevamente con usted. ¿Cómo se encuentra la familia? - intenta desviar el tema de conversación porque se imagina el motivo de la llamada.

\- Buenos días Yashiro-san, la familia está bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. La verdad es que llamaba esperando confirmar los rumores que han surgido en el periódico esta mañana.

\- Matsuda-san, ¿cómo puede creerse todo lo que aparece en la prensa rosa - intenta disuadirle Yashiro.

\- Vamos Yashiro-san, no soy un novato al que se pueda engañar tan fácilmente con esos métodos. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y ambos sabemos que el de las fotos es Tsuruga-san y eso no era parte de las escenas de su nueva película.

\- Podría ser un ensayo - da como escusa Yashiro.

\- No intente hacerse el tonto Yashiro-san, eso no era un ensayo, se ve claramente. Además esa no es la actriz protagonista de la película - responde Matsuda-san.

\- ¡Oh! Esa es la nueva protagonista, ¿no leyó el artículo que se encontraba más abajo? Todavía no ha sido presentada oficialmente, pero estoy seguro de que el director Shingai lo hará en cuanto volvamos a Tokio - decía Yashiro con una sonrisa.

\- Esa es una gran noticia Yashiro-san. Me encantaría poder entrevistarlos a ambos cuando vuelvan de la locación - pidió entusiasmado Matsuda-san.

\- Estaremos en contacto Matsuda-san - se despidió Yashiro.

Yashiro colgó el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y volvió a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás para comer juntos.

\- ¿Todo bien Yashiro? - pregunta Kuon al volver su manager.

\- Sí, solo era Matsuda-san pidiendo una entrevista con ambos para cuando volvamos a Tokio - explica Yashiro mientra destapa su comida.

\- ¿Entrevista? - pregunta Kyoko extrañada porque la incluyan a ella.

\- Tranquila Kyoko-chan, Matsuda-san ha visto las fotos del periódico y como siempre quiere ser el primero en dar la noticia - explica Yashiro a una asustada Kyoko. - Tendréis que hablar de cómo vais a hacer público el asunto de Kuon.

\- Tranquila Kyoko - dice Kuon poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros en gesto de apoyo. - Matsuda-san es buena persona y no critica a sus entrevistados ni los juzga. Y diremos sólo con lo que tú estés cómoda - asegura con una sonrisa.

El pequeño Ren comenzaba a cansarse de conversaciones serias y empieza a jugar con lo que tiene a mano que resulta ser la comida de su mamá.

\- Vaya, parece que el pequeñajo tiene ganas de que le presten atención - bromea Yashiro. - ¿Por qué no le pones la mano cerca a ver si así se entretiene, Kuon?

\- Deberías estar durmiendo - le dice Kyoko con una sonrisa por el chiste de Yashiro - sino luego llorarás porque estás cansado. Déjame tu chaqueta Kuon, a ver si así se duerme - dice Kyoko tumbando a Ren y poniéndole la chaqueta por encima para que estuviera oscuro.

\- ¿Eso funciona de verdad Kyoko-chan? - pregunta sorprendido Yashiro viendo lo que hace.

Kuon estaba muy atento a todo lo que hacía Kyoko, quería aprender todo lo posible sobre cómo cuidar a Ren. Tendría que llamar a sus padres para que le dieran algunos consejos.

\- Kyoko, - dice bajito para llamar su atención - ¿qué te parecería ir a visitar a mis padres unos días en cuanto podamos? - sugiere Kuon y a Kyoko le brillan los ojos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo de verdad lo de ir a ver a otou-san? - pregunta ilusionada Kyoko.

\- Sí, aunque es posible que ahora sí que quiera lincharme - bromea Kuon. - Yashiro ¿podrías...?

\- Ya estoy buscando fechas Kuon, - dice pasando las páginas de su agenda - ¿cuánto tiempo estaríais? ¿Una semana?

\- Si pudieras sacar más tiempo estaría bien , pero es suficiente para empezar - responde Kuon con una sonrisa.

\- Podría mover algunos compromisos antes de volver al rodaje en Tokio y podrías tener uno días libres, aunque habría que hacer antes la entrevista con Masuda-san y luego tendrías la agenda un poco apretada.

\- Me parece perfecto - contesta Kuon - ¿qué te parece Kyoko?

\- ¿Estaría bien que tengas tan apretada la agenda? - pregunta preocupada Kyoko.

\- Estoy deseando que vayamos juntos a ver a mis padres y tener un poco apretada la agenda durante unos días no será problema - contesta dándole un beso en la sien. - ¿Ya se durmió el caníbal? - pregunta levantando una esquina de la chaqueta.

\- Eso parece - contesta Kyoko - y gracias - responde con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? - pregunta extrañado Kuon.

\- Por hacer tiempo para que vayamos a ver a otou-san - responde con una sonrisa radiante.

Yashiro miraba toda la escena encantado y ya hacía planes para que pudieran estar más tiempo juntos.

Mientras tanto, Lory y el director Shingai se fueron a la caravana del director para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

\- He pedido que nos traigan un par de obentos para poder discutir tranquilamente todo lo que desee - comenta Shingai cerrando la puerta de la caravana e indicándole a Lory que tomara asiento.

\- Muchas gracias - responde Lory sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Shingai.

\- Bueno, usted dirá. ¿De qué quería que habláramos? - pregunta Shingai.

\- La verdad es que son varios temas de los que tengo que hablar con usted director - responde Lory apoyando la barbilla en sus manos unidas apoyado sobre la mesa con una mirada intensa que hace pensar al director qué estará tramando Lory.

* * *

 _¿Qué os ha parecido la aparición de Matsuda-san? La verdad es que todavía no he pensado cómo puede ser físicamente, pero quiero que parezca amable ¿alguna sugerencia?_

 _Como compensación por el retraso os doy un pequeño adelanto: el próximo capítulo va a tener un par de escenitas más "interesantes" y próximamente voy a adaptar una pequeña idea que una de vosotras me dio en un comentario... ¿quién será? ¿quién será?_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola a todas y todos (nunca se sabe). Siento mucho el retraso y el no contestar los comentarios (muchas gracias a los que hicieron comentarios sobre como se imaginaban a Matsuda-san), pero pensé que agradeceríais más el que lo subiera en cuanto estuviera terminado y revisado a que me pusiera a contestar uno a uno los comentarios. Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero cuando la musa de la inspiración decide tomarse unas vacaciones indefinidas no puede hacerse nada para remediarlo y escribir porque sí no es la solución (lo sé muy bien)._

 _Lo dicho, espero que os guste y comentéis. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Nota: la escena en cursiva es parte de la película._

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Mientras tanto Kyoko, Ren y Kuon habían ido a la caravana de Kyoko tras finalizar la comida para dejar que Ren durmiera más cómodamente. Mientras Kyoko acomodaba a Ren en su improvisada cama Kuon se había sentado en el sofá y miraba atentamente todo lo que hacía Kyoko.

\- Ven aquí princesa - dijo Kuon con los brazos abiertos cuando Kyoko había acostado a Ren.

Kyoko se dirigió feliz a su encuentro y quedó entre las piernas de Kuon siendo abrazada por la cintura.

\- Este es el sitio más cómodo de todo el mundo - dice feliz Kuon apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kyoko y abrazándola fuertemente. - No me extraña que al caníbal le guste tanto estar abrazado a ti.

\- ¿No estarás celoso? - pregunta Kyoko con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia el pelo.

\- Claro que sí - refunfuña Kuon mientras la abraza más fuerte. - Te ha tenido para él solo mucho tiempo, tengo que compensarlo - contesta haciendo un puchero mientras la mira sin cambiar de posición.

Esa carita y los tontos celos hacen reír suavemente a Kyoko y se inclina para darle un pequeño beso que hace sonreír a Kuon.

\- Parece ser que tengo un bebé grande y no me había enterado - dice acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Puede ser - contesta Kuon con una sonrisa de medio lado, - pero este bebé se sabe unos cuantos trucos para complacer a mamá.

Dicho esto, Kuon empieza a besar el cuello de Kyoko e instintivamente ella lleva las manos al pelo de Kuon, cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia el otro lado para disfrutar más de las sensaciones.

Es deliciosa señora Hizuri - afirma Kuon acercándola más a él mientras empieza a subir una mano por la parte trasera de su muslo y bajo su falda además de lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¡Corn! - gime Kyoko agarrando más fuerte el pelo de su marido.

Este gemido es interpretado por Kuon como un permiso a continuar con su exploración, está deseando poder oír más de esos gemidos con su nombre.

Ahora Kuon no se limita a besarla, va alternando palabras llenas de amor con lametones y pequeños mordiscos cuando nota una de las manos de Kyoko abandonar su pelo e introducirse por el cuello de su camisa hacia su espalda, esta acción hace que ambos se besen con desesperación.

\- "Todo es tan perfecto" - piensan ambos a la vez.

Sí, sí, todo es perfecto hasta que la puerta de la caravana es abierta abruptamente por un feliz Lory.

\- ¡Mi querida familia, es hora de volver a grabar! Vaya, parece que interrumpí algo - se burla al ver cómo Kyoko esconde la cara en el hombro de Kuon y él empieza a recolocar su vestido para taparla.

\- ¡BOSS! ¿Es que nadie le ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta? - le recrimina Kuon pero no consigue quitarle la sonrisa boba de la cara.

\- Are, Are. No seas así chico - dice haciendo gestos para quitarle importancia a la acusación - ni que estuvierais haciendo algo que no haya visto antes. ¡Vamos, vamos! - dice entrando a la caravana y cogiendo en brazos a Ren. - El director Shingai os está esperando para la siguiente escena. Yo me llevo a este chavalote mientras os refrescáis - dice mientras sale de la caravana con un dormido Ren. - ¡Sebastián! Saca la agenda, tenemos que organizar una gran fiesta - se oye mientras termina de cerrarse la puerta.

Cuando vuelven a estar solos en la caravana Kuon suelta un profundo suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien princesa? - pregunta preocupado porque todavía no se ha movido de la posición en la que estaba desde que entró Lory.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! - dice Kyoko escondiendo la cabeza más aún si es posible.

\- No pasa nada Kyoko-chan - intenta tranquilizarla Kuon acariciándole la espalda.

\- Pero él... ha visto... y tú... - tartamudeaba Kyoko de los nervios. De alguna forma Kuon se las apaña para sentar a Kyoko en su regazo y hacerla levantar la vista (no olvidemos que a veces parece que Kuon tenga poderes especiales).

\- No pasa nada, sólo es Lory.

\- Pero nos ha visto - murmura insegura Kyoko.

\- Así es feliz, no te preocupes - tras lo dicho le da un beso en la nariz. - ¿Sabes? Estás completamente adorable toda sonrojada.

\- Baka - se ríe y le golpea flojito en el pecho.

Tras un momento para que a Kyoko se le pase el sonrojo, se refrescan y se dirigen al set de grabación para la escena de la tarde.

 _Finalmente llegó hasta su antiguo hogar ahora vacío. Tuvo un poco de suerte al no ser acosada por las vecinas puesto que la casa era una de las más retiradas del pueblo, la noticia de su llegada tardaría un poco en llegar a todos y tendría un rato para organizarse. Sacó lo poco que llevaba en el coche y lo metió a la casa. Debía organizar el lugar antes de que llegara por la tarde el camión de la mudanza, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa decidió buscar la cuna que ella usó siendo bebé, estaba segura de que su madre no la tiró._

 _Fue al cobertizo que se encontraba en un lateral de la casa y tras sacar muchos trastos encontró su cuna. Estaba sucia y polvorienta pero se aguantaba en pie, tendría que servir._

 _Tras limpiarla puso al bebé dormido en ella y le dejó en una zona del jardín en el que pudiera vigilarle y a la vez no le cayera encima el polvo mientras limpiaba un poco las estancias._

 _Cuando casi estaba terminando de limpiar su suerte se acabó, empezaron a llegar las vecinas para recibirla y fisgonear un poco. Estuvieron haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo e indagando por qué había vuelto al pueblo si se había ido en cuanto pudo y es en ese momento en el que fueron conscientes de la presencia del bebé, no hicieron ningún comentario ni ella les explico lo que había pasado con el bebé y se fueron murmurando cuando llegó el camión de la mudanza._

 _Más tarde llamó a la policía para informar de lo que había pasado, pero debido a lo retirado que estaba el pueblo, hasta el día siguiente no se desplazaría ningún agente para verificar la situación. Luego fue a comprar a la pequeña tienda que había en el pueblo porque necesitaba algunas cosas para el pequeño y algo de comida, pero durante todo el camino le pareció oír murmullos a su paso._

El día de grabación había terminado y lo único que quería hacer cierta pareja era llegar a su hogar.

Lory se acerca a Yashiro dando saltitos y muy sonriente.

\- ¿Dónde está mi querida familia? - pregunta mirando a todos lados y sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Han debido marcharse ya porque tampoco les encuentro - contesta molesto Yashiro y el presidente patea una piedrecita hábilmente colocada por su fiel sirviente.

En otra parte, lejos del set de grabación...

\- No nos hemos despedido de nadie - le regaña Kyoko a Kuon - es muy mal educado por nuestra parte.

\- Si nos hubiera visto Lory no nos habría dejado tranquilos - dice extrañamente feliz Kuon mientras la abraza por la cintura con el brazo que le deja libre Ren. - Además, tenía muchas ganas de que volviéramos a casa - dice mientras le guiña un ojo y Kyoko sonríe azorada.

Cuando por fin llegaron a lo que Kuon decidió denominar su rinconcito feliz, Kyoko se dirige a la cocina a preparar la cena (por muy agotada que esté jamás le dejaría volver a cocinar) y Kuon y Ren se quedaron en el suelo del salón jugando con los juguetes.

\- Te voy a proponer un trato caníbal - susurra muy serio Kuon y Ren le mira completamente atento - esta noche duermes en tu cuna y a cambio te regalo mi camisa para que la babees todo lo que quieras.

Como única respuesta Kuon recibió unas risas que tomó como una aceptación del trato.

\- Siento arruinar la diversión - dice con una sonrisa mientras coge a Ren en brazos, - pero es hora de cenar. Kuon, si quieres puedes ir comiendo, la comida ya está lista.

\- No importa, prefiero mirar - dice sonriente Kuon mientras mira cómo come su bebé.

\- Se te va a quedar la comida fría - le dice Kyoko.

\- No importa - contesta con una gran sonrisa mientras acerca un dedo para que lo agarre el bebé.

Una vez que Ren terminó de comer, Kuon le acostó en su cuna mientras Kyoko volvía a calentar la comida y no volvió al salón sin antes recordarle su pequeño trato.

Cuando volvió al salón disfrutaban de su cena tranquilamente mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia y del rodaje.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras lavo los platos? - Sugiere Kuon.

\- No, mejor ve tú. Todavía tengo que preparar un par de cosas para mañana - contesta Kyoko.

\- Pero tú has cocinado, debería ser yo quien fregara - dice con un puchero Kuon y Kyoko le sonríe. - Está bien, pero solo por hoy.

Dicho esto, Kuon se va a bañar mientras Kyoko friega los platos y recoge un poco. Cuando acaba con su baño Kuon se encuentra a Kyoko en el sofá escribiendo un mensaje.

\- ¿A quién escribes princesa? - pregunta Kuon apoyándose en la parte trasera del sillón y mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- Otou-san no ha llamado en todo el día y estoy preocupada - dice haciendo un tierno puchero. - Si no puede llamar al menos manda un mensaje.

\- No te preocupes tanto, seguro que ha tenido mucho trabajo y no le ha dado tiempo - le explica y le da un beso en la mejilla. - Te espero en el dormitorio. No te tardes y dale recuerdos de mi parte, pero no le cuentes la sorpresa - le dice guiñándole un ojo antes de irse del salón.

Kyoko se encuentra sonrojada pero muy feliz porque jamás imaginó vivir esta vida, todo parece un sueño.

Después de volver de su pequeña burbuja soñadora termina de escribir el mensaje y tras enviarlo fue a darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando Kyoko entró tímidamente a la habitación Kuon se encontraba recostado contra la pared sentado sobre el futón y leyendo uno de los libros que tenía ahí Kyoko. Al verla no es capaz de reprimir una tierna sonrisa y abre los brazos para recibirla. Tímidamente, Kyoko se arrodilla en el futón y se deja abrazar.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? - pregunta preocupado Kuon.

\- ¡NO! ¿Por qué lo dices? - contesta Kyoko apartándose levemente del pecho en el que se estaba escondiendo.

\- Porque esos preciosos ojos no me miraban - responde Kuon y le da un pequeño beso.

Ese besito dio un paso a otros besos más apasionados y en cierto momento Kyoko sintió que estaba tumbada y Kuon empezaba a levantarle el camisón sin dejar de besarla. Entonces, Kyoko rompió el beso e intentó alejarse, y digo intentó porque era difícil escapar de debajo de Kuon.

\- ¿Ocurre algo amor? - pregunta preocupado Kuon al verla tan asustada. - ¿He hecho algo malo?

\- No, claro que no. Es solo que... - contesta Kyoko dejando la frase a medias.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Yo... yo, no me siento preparada. Es la primera vez - Kuon la mira extrañado -, vale, no es técnicamente la primera vez, pero como no la recuerdo, esa no cuenta - explica Kyoko sin poder mirar a Kuon a la cara y enrojeciendo hasta el cuello.

Kuon no puede hacer más que poner una sonrisa tierna y darle un besito en la mejilla para luego tumbarse a su lado y abrazarla desde la atrás.

\- No hay prisa princesa - le susurra al oído y la abraza para estar más juntos.

\- Pero... debo... - dice titubeante Kyoko.

\- No tienes ninguna obligación de nada - dice dándole un beso en el hombro - solo tienes obligación de hacer lo que deseas hacer.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien con eso? - pregunta mientras se gira en su abrazo para estar cara a cara. - Parecías tener muchas expectativas para esta noche.

\- Sí, - contesta sonriente - las tenía, pero eres más importante tú y tus deseos - dice abrazándola más fuerte.

Tras un rato de cómodo silencio Kuon vuelve a hablar.

\- Sé que es pronto, pero he estado pensando en ello y como no me dijiste nada concreto, no sé qué piensas de ello.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunta confundida Kyoko levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

\- De la casita con jardín. Sé que mi apartamento no es pequeño y que hay sitio de sobra, pero siempre he imaginado que viviríamos en una casita con jardín y un pequeño estanque - cuenta con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pero eso es muy caro, no puedo asumir ese gasto, vivo de alquiler Kuon. Mis ingresos se reducen a los trabajos de medio tiempo que puedo conseguir esporádicamente y que me permiten llevar a Ren conmigo - dice Kyoko asustada.

\- Tranquila princesa, no te alteres. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a comprarla ahora, sólo estoy preguntando qué te parece la idea. ¿No te gustaría vivir en un sitio así?

\- Claro que sí, por eso elegí este sitio para vivir - contesta ilusionada de solo imaginarlo, haciendo sonreír a Kuon.

\- Este sitio es maravilloso, será difícil dejarlo, ¿estás segura de lo de volver a Tokio? - pregunta temeroso Kuon.

\- Es verdad que es precioso, pero en Tokio estás tú y todas las personas que quiero.

Para dar por finalizada la conversación, Kyoko le da un ligero beso a Kuon y se acurruca en su pecho a dormir.

\- Oyasumi.

\- Oyasumi hime.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola, ¿qué tal? Esta vez me he dado prisa en subir el siguiente capítulo (inner: claaaro, porque ya lo tenías escrito) ¡shuu, shuu! ¡No te metas inner! ¿Por donde iba? Ah, sí, bueno, este capítulo es suuuuper largo, iba a cortarlo como a la mitad pero se quedaba raro y al final he decidido dejarlo en un gran capítulo. Espero que os guste._

 _Otra cosa antes de empezar, sé que alguien me pregunto por la edad de Ren y no recuerdo si al final conteste, por si acaso, Ren tiene 5 meses._

 _Ahora sí, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y si tenéis alguna idea para la historia haced la sugerencia en los comentarios e intentaré usarla. Hasta el próximo capítulo y recordad que disfruto mucho con vuestros comentarios._

* * *

Cuando Kuon se despertó al día siguiente estaba solo en el futón y en la habitación. Salió de la habitación algo confundido buscando a su esposa, ese simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír, llegando al salón empezó a escuchar pequeños ruidos y a alguien murmurando. Era muy temprano... ¿un ladrón? Recorrió con la mirada su entorno para buscar algún tipo de arma y se decidió por una escoba (era raro que estuviera ahí, Kyoko era muy ordenada pero mejor no pensar eso en este momento). Siguió avanzando hasta la cocina que es de dónde provenía la voz, con la escoba en alto, listo para atacar, se asomó levemente por el quicio de la puerta y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y silenciosa como un ladrón? - pregunta curioso y aliviado Kuon dejando la escoba contra la pared.

\- ¡Me has asustado! - exclama Kyoko dando un pequeño salto y casi soltando el frasco de cristal que tenía en la mano. - No andes tan silencioso - le recrimina haciendo un puchero.

\- Pensé que había entrado alguien - dice mientras se acerca a abrazarla. - Buenos días amor - saluda con un beso rápido - ¿qué haces?

\- Buenos días - contesta Kyoko con una amplia sonrisa. - Como quedan pocos días de rodaje en Kioto estaba empezando a guardar algunas cosas y como este es el único momento que tengo libre...

\- Podías haberme pedido ayuda - replica haciendo un puchero.

\- Estabas muy lindo durmiendo y soy yo quien debe decidir qué empaquetar.

De repente empieza a sonar el móvil de Kyoko, que al ver el identificador de llamadas sonríe.

\- Ot...

\- ¡Hija, perdona a este horrible padre! - chilla Kuu interrumpiendo el saludo de Kyoko.

\- Are, are, no exagere otou-san - dice divertida Kyoko.

\- Pero he estado casi 48 horas sin hablar contigo ni te he mandado un mensaje - decía triste - soy un mal padre que se preocupa más por su trabajo que por su familia - termina llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- No seas escandaloso papá, puedo escucharte sin estar cerca - dice divertido Kuon al pasar por el lado de Kyoko.

\- ¡Dile a ese mal hijo que deje de burlarse de mí! - grita molesto Kuu.

\- Otou-san no te molestes, la verdad es que sí gritabas un poco - dice conciliadora Kyoko.

\- Lo siento - dice triste y arrepentido Kuu.

\- No le estaba regañando otou-san - dice alegre Kyoko -, por cierto ¿ya comió? Ya debe ser tarde.

\- Sí, sí. Son las dos de la tarde, me trajeron un gran banquete de comida india, ¡estaba deliciosa! - decía emocionado. - ¿Ya desayunaste cielo?

\- Aún no, estaba recogiendo unas cosas y se me ha ido un poco el tiempo, además ya casi es la hora de que se despierte el pequeño.

\- Ah, bueno, pero no te lo saltes. Por cierto, cuéntame qué tal va el rodaje - pregunta curioso Kuu.

Mientras Kyoko ponía al día a su padre, Kuon se acercó feliz al frigorífico para sacar un par de cosas. Tras unos minutos puso delante de Kyoko un gran plato con tostadas, huevos revueltos y un café.

Tras una mirada suspicaz Kuon se sienta ofendido.

\- No me mires así, es lo único comestible que sé cocinar.

\- Otou-san tengo que dejarte, Kuon me ha preparado el desayuno - le dice con una gran sonrisa.

\- Está bien cielo. Hasta mañana - se despide Kuu.

\- Hasta mañana.

Finalmente Kyoko se sienta en la mesa para tomar el desayuno hecho por su esposo.

\- Parece que te has divertido hablando con papá, se le oía muy feliz - dice casualmente Kuon.

\- Sí, aunque me ha dado pena no contarle lo del viaje, hubiera estado eufórico por el resto de la semana.

\- Pero seguro que es más feliz con la sorpresa y así no podrá planear extravagancias ni mi madre preparará un banquete, no quieres sufrir eso - dice Kuon con un escalofrío al recordar esas comidas.

\- No llegaremos a eso, intentaré ayudarla en la cocina - dice Kyoko poniendo una tranquilizadora mano sobre la suya - además, estará demasiado entretenida con Ren como para pensar en cocinar.

\- Ese niño nos va a salvar en más de una ocasión.

El comentario les hace reír a ambos.

Tras la rutina habitual de la mañana, por fin salen hacia el rodaje. Esa mañana todo el mundo estaba feliz y el pequeño Ren, extrañamente tranquilo apoyado en el hombro de su padre y mirando el paisaje.

\- ¡Buenos días mis queridas estrellas! - dice eufórico el director Shingai cuando les ve llegar.

\- Buenos días director - responden ambos con una leve reverencia Kuon y algo más pronunciada Kyoko.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien el pequeño? - pregunta preocupado al verle tan tranquilo.

\- Debe estar reservando energía para algún malévolo plan, ¿verdad caníbal? - dice Kuon gracioso mientras le hace cosquillas y Ren se revuelve con pequeñas carcajadas.

\- Me alegro de que esté bien - responde aliviado el director.

\- Sentimos mucho habernos ido sin despedirnos ayer - se disculpa Kyoko con una profunda reverencia. - Espero que no ocasionáramos problemas.

\- No te preocupes Kyoko-chan - contesta alarmado Shingai - no hace falta que te disculpes. Aunque supongo que a Lory sí le molestó porque estuvo refunfuñando por todas partes mientras golpeaba una piedrecita.

\- Es verdad, más te vale compensármelo Ren, estuvo muy pesado - interviene Yashiro llegando a la zona de grabación, - dijo algo de hacerte miembro honorífico del LoveMe como castigo por escaparte de él.

A Kuon le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda de solo imaginarse vestido con ese horroroso traje y la cara de Kyoko sólo puede compararse con el cuadro del Grito.

\- ¡Tengo que arreglar eso! No puedo permitir que te haga eso - habla atropelladamente Kyoko mientras da vueltas sobre sí misma. - Haré lo que sea para que no sufras esa tortura.

\- Kyoko, tranquila - dice Kuon tomándola del hombro para pararla. - Ya arreglaremos eso, no te preocupes - explica Kuon con una gran sonrisa sincera que calma un poco a Kyoko pero no del todo.

\- Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes tanto, ya conoces al presidente - intenta calmarla Yashiro.

\- Porque le conozco es que no puedo tranquilizarme - responde Kyoko preocupada mientras Kuon la toma de los hombros para reconfortarla.

\- Cambiando de tema y no pensemos en ello hasta que no le tengamos delante - dice Kuon. - ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz director?

\- ¡Ah! es verdad. El rodaje ha ido tan bien y sin ningún contratiempo que creo que hoy podamos acabar las escenas de esta locación. Así que todos tendremos un par de días libres - dice Shingai con una amplia sonrisa. - Todo gracias a ti Kyoko-chan- termina con una pequeña reverencia a Kyoko que la hace sonrojar.

\- Yo sólo hago mi trabajo - murmura avergonzada y sonrojándose.

Tras la reunión de la mañana para que todo el mundo supiera que hacer, comenzaron a trabajar. La mañana pasó rápido entre escena y escena y un feliz director, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba así que recompensaría a todos esa noche con una gran cena.

\- ¡Atención todos! – gritó el director para que le prestara atención todo el equipo -. Estoy muy contento con el trabajo de cada uno de vosotros y tengo que anunciaros que la última escena del día también será la última en esta locación. El trabajo ha ido mejor de lo esperado gracias a los buenos actores que tenemos – Kyoko volvió a sonrojarse – y a todo el equipo, por lo tanto todos disfrutaremos de un par de días libres aquí – se empezaron a oír gritos de júbilo por parte de algunos trabajadores – y esta noche, la cena corre por mi cuenta – empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudir al director -. Así que a trabajar duro para la última escena. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

La reunión empezó a disolverse y cada uno se fue a sus quehaceres mientras el director se acercaba a sus actores.

\- Es emocionante ¿verdad? – preguntó el director -. Esta parte de la película se va a acabar antes de lo que pensaba y todo es gracias a Kyoko-chan que hace sus escenas sin rechistar y nunca se queja por trabajo, solo es demasiado modesta – afirma con una sonrisa reluciente.

\- Va a hacer que me avergüence otra vez director – contesta empezando a sonrojarse.

\- Ara, ara. No seas tan modesta Kyoko-chan. Desde que sustituiste a Megumi-san todo ha sido más fácil y hemos grabado más rápido.

\- Es verdad – admite Kuon -, todo hubiera sido más tortuoso y frustrante sin ti como Mika – decía sin poder evitar una mirada llena de amor y admiración hacia ella.

\- Vamos tortolitos, es hora de trabajar – dice Shingai rompiendo el cruce de miradas -. Ren, deberías dejar tus galanteos para cuando estéis solos – afirma Shingai mientras se aleja para supervisar a su personal.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Qué va a pensar el director? – pregunta asustada Kyoko.

\- Pensará lo que es más que evidente para todo aquel que se fije en cómo te miro – contesta Kuon en un tono seductor que hace que Kyoko resople y se marche hacia la caravana murmurando cosas como "nunca cambiará" y "no tiene remedio". Acción que hizo reír a Kuon y sonreír a Yashiro.

\- Tú también deberías ir a cambiarte para la escena, dame a Ren mientras tanto – dice Yashiro extendiendo las manos para coger al bebé.

\- Al final va a cogerle el gusto y pronto nos sorprenderás con un bebé propio – dice burlón Kuon mientras le pasa a Ren.

\- Sí, claro. Con todo el tiempo que me das para tener vida personal y conocer a alguna mujer… - contesta irónico Yashiro mientras acompaña a su representado a la caravana.

Finalmente está todo preparado para la última escena, todos los actores están en sus puestos y el director grita ACCIÓN.

 _Mika se encontraba en la cocina fregando los cacharros que había usado para la cena cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido, un ruido que en la ciudad no hubiera notado, pero en el campo, con todo tan silencioso, había sonado demasiado fuerte._

 _Tomó su teléfono que se encontraba al lado del intercomunicador del bebé, mandó un rápido mensaje y cogiendo una sartén salió silenciosa al pasillo donde volvían a oírse ruidos y susurros._

 _Finalmente se encontró cara a cara con tres hombres vestidos con trajes negros y con navajas en las manos._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es propiedad privada – pregunta valientemente Mika sin dejar que su tono de voz mostrara duda o miedo._

 _\- Fijaros lo que nos hemos encontrado chicos – decía en tono burlón el que parecía ser el jefe -, hemos encontrado una gatita con garras – ante el comentario los otros dos se rieron._

 _\- No sé por qué habréis entrado, pero aquí no hay nada de valor, solo estoy yo – intentaba razonar con los intrusos mientras sujetaba la sartén delante suya._

 _\- En eso te equivocas preciosa, en esta casa hay algo que nos pertenece y que vamos a recuperar – decía el jefe acercándose más y jugando con la navaja -. Así que quítate de en medio si no quieres acabar con una cicatriz._

 _Mika sólo podía pensar en que debía hacer tiempo, pero eran tres, solo esperaba que el ego del que parecía el jefe no le hiciera actuar rápido y siguiera sus provocaciones._

 _\- Nunca pensé que vería a alguien como tú haciendo lo que parece el trabajo sucio de un principiante._

 _\- No intentes jugar conmigo gatita, no voy a caer en tus provocaciones, sé perfectamente cuáles son mis obligaciones – decía el jefe acercándose más._

 _Este acercamiento hace que Mika intente golpearlo con la sartén que llevaba, pero falla y recibe un corte poco profundo y largo en su antebrazo izquierdo. No es capaz de evitar el grito de dolor al sentir el acero cortando su piel, pero sigue sin soltar su arma, es lo único que le puede salvar la vida._

 _El grito asusta al bebé que empieza a llorar y Mika corre a colocarse delante de la puerta donde duerme el bebé de forma protectora y con furia en la mirada._

 _\- Así que es ahí donde está nuestro encargo – dice otro de los intrusos mientras se acercan a esa puerta._

 _\- Más vale que os vayáis de aquí – avisa Mika._

 _\- claro que nos iremos. Nos iremos en cuanto te apartes de la puerta y cojamos a esa cosa escandalosa – explica sonriente el jefe._

 _\- Eso, ¡quita de en medio zorra! – dice el que está a la derecha del jefe y recibe una patada de su parte - ¿Por qué ha hecho eso jefe? – pregunta confundido sobándose la zona golpeada._

 _\- ¿Qué te he dicho de usar esos términos? – pregunta molesto el jefe._

 _\- Lo siento jefe, lo siento señorita – se disculpa arrepentido por su vocabulario._

 _\- Eres un poco raro, ¿lo sabías? – dice Mika confusa -. No te importa herirme y seguramente tampoco matarme, pero no puede insultarme._

 _\- Eso sería una falta de respeto por mi parte, lo otro son negocios y no tienen nada que ver con ser educado – responde como si ya hubiera contestado antes a esa pregunta -. Dejémonos de cortesías – dice volviendo a un tono más profesional -, quítate de en medio para que podamos llevarnos a esa cosa. Así te hacemos un favor._

 _\- No pienso hacerlo, antes deberéis matarme – dice totalmente convencida y preparada para repartir todos los golpes posibles._

 _El primero en atacar fue el que la había insultado, pero lo hizo sin pensar y quedó K.O. en el suelo al recibir un sartenazo en la cabeza. El otro fue más listo, se acercó cuando su compañero estaba cayendo al suelo y le hizo un corte algo más profundo en el otro brazo, pero tuvo que retroceder al serle arrebatada la navaja de otro sartenazo, hubiera preferido sufrir la suerte de su compañero, habría sido menos dolorosa, porque a continuación se vio en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor debido a la patada en sus partes bajas que había sido incapaz de bloquear e incluso predecir._

 _Mientras esto pasaba, el jefe miraba la escena avergonzado de la actuación de sus subordinados, eran unos inútiles._

 _\- Parece que no has elegido muy bien a quien traer para el trabajo – dice Mika al jefe._

 _\- Tengo que reconocerlo, no debí traerlos, son unos verdaderos inútiles. Pero no te será tan fácil conmigo, yo estoy a otro nivel. Además estás perdiendo sangre por ese brazo y no te permitirá sostener mucho más esa sartén y entonces tendré a ese niño, sólo tengo que esperar un poco más._

 _Ese hombre tenía razón, Mika estaba empezando a sentirse débil, el brazo le dolía horrores, casi no podía sostenerse en pie pero debía hacerlo, a saber lo que le harían al pequeño si lo tenían en su poder. Empezaba a tambalearse y el jefe sonreía._

 _\- Ves, todo hubiera sido más fácil si nos hubieras dejado desde el principio – decía acercándose más pero tuvo que retroceder porque Mika consiguió reunir fuerzas para otro golpe aunque no llegó a alcanzarle -. Vaya, eres más persistente de lo que pensaba._

 _Cuando el siguiente golpe no pudo darlo es cuando se oyó un estruendo en la puerta principal y entraron dos policías armados y con sus chalecos antibalas, al mismo tiempo entraron otros dos por la puerta de la concina cortando la posible retirada._

 _\- ¡Policía! ¡Suelte el arma ahora mismo! – gritaba uno de los agente mientras el único intruso en pie miraba para todos lados buscando una escapatoria - ¡YA! – repitió mientras uno de los agentes apartaba a Mika del peligro._

 _Finalmente, esposaron a los dos únicos conscientes y al otro se lo llevaron a rastras._

 _\- ¿Está bien señorita Kobayashi? – llamaba el inspector Nawaki a una medio inconsciente Mika -. Llamen a una ambulancia – exigió en un grito – y traed al bebé aquí._

 _\- Ya hemos llamado inspector, están en camino – contesta uno de los policías mientras el otro le trae el bebé en una canastilla (sí, había padres aplicados que sabían lo que hacían en el equipo del inspector Nawaki)._

 _\- Ya está campeón, ya está – decía sin soltar a Mika mientras le ponía una mano sobre el pecho del bebé para calmarle._

 _De un momento a otro se vio rodeado por médicos y sin Mika cerca de él._

 _\- Todo va a salir bien, campeón. Ya están tratando a mamá Mika y se va a poner bien – decía Nawaki Seita mientras cogía en brazos al bebé para tranquilizarle._

 _\- Inspector, ¿se encuentra bien el bebé? – pregunta uno de los médicos acercándose al oír llorar al bebé -. Esa sangre…_

 _\- Sí, está bien, no se preocupe, le he manchado yo. ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Kobayashi? – pregunta preocupado mirando hacia donde se encuentra tendida en el suelo._

 _\- Sus heridas no son graves, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, será mejor que la traslademos para hacerle una transfusión y tratarle adecuadamente las heridas – informa el médico._

 _\- Está bien – acepta el inspector con el bebé en brazos mientras la sacan en camilla hacia la ambulancia._

\- ¡CORTEN! Ha sido perfecto, felicidades a todos – exclama Shingai aplaudiendo a sus trabajadores.

Al oír que el director daba por finalizada la escena, Kyoko se levantó de la camilla y Kuon fue con ella.

\- ¿Estás bien Kyoko? – pregunta preocupado Kuon.

\- Perfectamente – responde con una sonrisa que se desvanece al notar que Ren sigue llorando. - ¿Qué te pasa príncipe? – pregunta cogiéndole - ¿Te ha asustado el grito de mamá? Estoy bien, shuuu – intenta calmarle mientras le abraza fuerte y le frota la espalda al notar que se abraza a su cuello y le agarra el pelo.

\- ¿No te han hecho daño? – pregunta Kuon mientras se une a Kyoko para intentar calmarle frotándole la cabeza.

\- No, sólo tenía miedo de no poder hacer bien la escena y tener que repetirla, nunca había hecho algo así. Mira, parece que ya se calma – avisa a Kuon mirándole a los ojos.

\- Eso parece – responde Kuon con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien el pequeño? – pregunta asustado el director por cómo estaba llorando -. No era mi intención que se pusiera así – explica en tono culpable.

\- No se preocupe, solo es que se asustó mucho al oír a mamá chillar así, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Kyoko a Ren con un tono de voz animado y dando un pequeño saltito para recolocarlo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que le coja yo? – pregunta Kuon.

\- No creo que te deje – dice Kyoko con una carcajada mientras se vuelve para mostrarles cómo la tiene agarrada por el pelo -. No creo que hoy quiera dormir solo.

\- Bueno, ya veo que está bien. Aunque parece que va a esta un tiempo pegado a mamá – dice el director -. ¿Puedo contar con vosotros para la cena de esta noche?

\- Claro que sí director – contesta Kuon -, no nos la perderíamos.

Tras irse el director, Kyoko, Kuon y Ren se fueron a la caravana de Kyoko para cambiarse de ropa.

\- Deberías darte una ducha princesa – sugiere Kuon.

\- Estaría bien, pero Ren no quiere soltarme – contesta con una sonrisa.

Kuon se coloca a la espalda de Kyoko y se agacha para estar a la altura de su bebé.

\- Ey caníbal – intenta llamar su atención tocándole la nariz y Ren le mira con ojos tristes -. Mamá necesita ducharse, ¿qué te parece si la sueltas y jugamos un rato en el suelo? – pregunta en tono juguetón -, ¿qué dices? Te dejaré morderme todo lo que quieras – dice poniendo las manos en posición para que Ren vaya a él.

Ren estaba indeciso, aún seguía agarrando el pelo de Kyoko pero miraba fijamente a Kuon.

\- Anda, ve con papá – le anima Kyoko dándole una palmadita en la espalda -, mamá volverá pronto.

Dicho esto Kuon coge en brazos a Ren sin que proteste y, mientras Kyoko va al pequeño baño de la caravana, Kuon tumba a Ren en su pequeño futón y empieza a hacerle cosquillas y a poner caras raras para que cambiara su humor y riera. Kyoko se sintió aliviada cuando empezó a escuchar las carcajadas de su pequeño desde el baño.

Cuando Kyoko salió del baño se encontró con una escena que no hubiera podido imaginar. Kuon estaba tumbado en el suelo con Ren encima suya, sonriente y dándole palmadas en el pecho y la cara a Kuon que ponía extrañas expresiones cada vez que le tocaba y que provocaban la risa de Ren.

\- Parece que mis hombrecitos se lo están pasando bien – dice Kyoko sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

\- Disfruta maltratando a su padre – responde Kuon mientras le hace cosquillas a Ren consiguiendo que se revuelva encima de él.

\- Tú también deberías cambiarte de ropa y darte una ducha mientras le pongo ropa limpia a Ren – sugiere Kyoko -, sino llegaremos tarde a la cena del director.

Tras un rato más de juego, la familia es capaz de salir hacia su destino.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante que el director había reservado para su pequeña celebración con todo su equipo. Tras saludar al director y al resto del elenco, manager y staff, tomaron asiento. Las horas pasaron divertidas, se reía, se bebía (algunos más que otros) y Ren era el juguete de todas las chicas del staff que se lo pasaban de unas a otras haciéndole reír y mimándole.

\- Parece que ya tiene más éxito que yo con la mujeres – comenta en cierto momento Kuon al oído de Kyoko que ríe despreocupada, su hijo es muy popular.

\- Kyoko-san ¿tú eres de aquí, verdad? – pregunta una de las maquilladoras que en ese momento tenía a Ren en brazos.

\- Sí, nací y crecí aquí – contesta extrañada no sabiendo a qué venía la pregunta.

\- Entonces sabrás si en estos días hay algún tipo de festival o algo así por aquí. Queríamos disfrutar un poco estos días que tenemos libres antes de irnos – contesta otra de la chicas cercanas.

\- Ummm… - piensa Kyoko tocándose los labios con el dedo índice – un festival… - dice pensativa – estamos en mayo, entonces… ¡Aoi Matsuri! Es mañana, hay una procesión desde el palacio imperial hasta los santuarios Kamo del norte de la ciudad. Es muy bonita.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Kyoko-san! – dijeron a coro algunas de las chicas para luego comenzar a planear entre ellas lo que harían.

\- ¿Te apetece ir? – pregunta curioso Kuon debido al tono de voz ilusionado con el que explicó el festival a las chicas.

\- Me gustaría, pero aún hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos.

\- Podríamos ir un rato – sugiere Kuon.

\- Ya veremos – concluye la conversación Kyoko con una sonrisa.

La noche pasó rápida y divertida, especialmente cuando el director Shingai (algo bebido) insistió en que todo el mundo debía cantar con él una canción en el karaoke, incluso con Ren.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. El festival existe, podéis buscarlo fácilmente (no creáis que ha sido fácil buscar un festival en la ciudad que me cuadrara por fechas, pero tuve suerte._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola! Bueno... ¿me tardé? Siento mucho la larga espera, pero empecé asignaturas de último curso y tengo que llevar el trabajo de fin de grado y, aunque llevaba tiempo escrito, no he tenido tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador. Ya sé que no es excusa, pero quería dar una explicación a mi larga ausencia. Siento no contestar los comentarios pero realmente no recuerdo a quien respondí ni cuando, pero os aseguro que siempre me alegra el día leerlos y que los valoro mucho, así que muchas gracias a todo aquel que se toma su tiempo para comentar las locuras que se me ocurren._

 _Como siempre, espero que os guste y que tengáis ganas de leer el siguiente (que está en proceso de edición). Estaré encantada si se os ocurre alguna loca sugerencia o situación específica que os gustara que suceda. Este capítulo ha tenido una edición muy rápida así que es posible que se me hay colado alguna errata, agradecería que me avisarais para corregirlas porque yo ya no las veo._

 _Disfrutad del capítulo._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente puede verse mucho ajetreo en la casa de la familia Hizuri, mientras Kyoko selecciona cosas, Kuon montaba cajas, las llenaba, marcaba y apilaba. Mucha gente consideraría que no era el trabajo apropiado para una estrella como él, pero lo hacía encantado por el significado que tenían esas cajas, trabajaba con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la mañana recogiendo cosas y jugando entre ellos. Comieron algo ligero y, tras recoger, tomaban té mientras charlaban.

\- Parece que avanzamos rápido – comenta triste Kyoko.

\- ¿No quieres irte? - pregunta asustado Kuon.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir ¡sí! - contesta nerviosa Kyoko -, es sólo que me gusta mucho esta casa y su ubicación – explica Kyoko.

\- Lo entiendo – contesta pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola a su cuerpo -, a mí también me gusta, está tan cerca del claro...

\- Es verdad – reafirma Kyoko.

Tras un momento de cómodo silencio Kuon vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos de recoger por hoy y vamos todos juntos a ver el festival del que hablaste anoche? - sugiera Kuon.

\- Pero aún hay que recoger muchas cosas... - responde dudosa Kyoko.

\- No hay tanto, hemos empaquetado casi todo. ¿Es que no quieres ir? - pregunta confuso.

\- No es eso, e gustaría mucho ir con mis dos chicos, pero aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas... - responde evasivamente.

\- Entre los dos lo haremos más rápido – la anima Kuon.

\- Es que algunos no te van a gustar – murmura Kyoko pero recibe un pequeño apretón en el hombro que le decía que confiara en él -. Tengo que ir a ver a la casera – Kuon afirma encontrándolo lógico -, luego debería ir al lugar en el que trabajo esporádicamente.

\- No entiendo por qué dices que no me iban a gustar, son perfectamente razonables – dice confuso Kuon.

\- La que no te va a gustar es la siguiente responde y hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -. Debería ir al ryokan a despedirme y agradecerles por haberme acogido cuando volví – dice rápido y con los ojos cerrados.

Durante algunos eternos minutos Kuon no responde, pero Kyoko puede sentir que iba apareciendo un aura oscura alrededor de él.

\- Seguro que te parece mal – responde triste -, pero no tenía dónde ir y me ofrecieron un techo. Además, son la única figura paterna que he tenido, no puedo irme sin más y no decir nada otra vez.

\- No te preocupes princesa – responde Kuon cambiando su humor y abrazándola -, no me parece mal que vayas a verlos y despedirte, lo que me molesta es que sean los padres de quien son. Si quieres hacemos ahora la ronda de visitas y luego podemos preguntarle a Yashiro si le apetece venir al festival con nosotros.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme? - pregunta incrédula pero con una gran sonrisa mirándole a los ojos.

\- Claro que iré contigo al ryokan, qué pasa si me quieren robar a mi princesa y a nuestro príncipe.

Al oír esta frase Kyoko se lanzó a los labios de su marido.

\- Eres el mejor – le dice con una amplia sonrisa tras el beso.

Después de unos minutos más de arrumacos, recogieron las tazas, prepararon lo que irían a necesitar para Ren y salieron a realizar sus recados. En primer lugar fueron al trabajo de Kyoko donde se disculpó por su repentina marcha, luego a la casa de su casera, una mujer mayor y encantadora, que se lamentó por perder a tan buena inquilina y le dio su tarjeta a Ren porque nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Una vez en la calle otra vez:

\- No sé si ha sido mi impresión, pero tu casera me miraba muy raro – comenta Kuon.

\- Supongo que le habrás resultado conocido cuando te has quitado la gorra – responde Kyoko.

\- Mientras sea discreta... murmura Kuon.

Siguieron andando por la calle en silencio hasta que Kyoko volvió a hablar.

\- Ahora debería ir al ryokan para despedirme, pero no es necesario que entres si no quieres – decía atropelladamente Kyoko.

\- No te preocupes – responde Kuon poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y acariciándole el pelo – ya te dije que te acompañaría. Además tengo curiosidad por ver cómo es por dentro – explica con un guiño.

Más tranquila, Kyoko empieza a dirigirse al ryokan Kyoko decide que es mejor que entren por la parte de atrás donde se encuentran los cuartos de servicio y la cocina, si Kuon quería conocer cómo había vivido allí esa era la parte indicada.

Pronto recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de su destino, estaban llamando a la puerta trasera y eran recibidos por una de las chicas que trabajaban allí.

\- Bienvenida Kyoko-san – saludó haciendo una reverencia y miraba suspicaz hacia Kuon que intentaba que Ren no le quitara la gorra -. En seguida aviso a la okami y al taisho de que estás aquí. Podéis esperar en la salita – tras una última mirada curiosa la chica se retira.

\- Parece que las chicas te tienen aprecio – comenta Kuon mientras se descalzan y entran.

\- Soy mayor que ellas y las ayudé un poco cuanto estuve aquí – contesta Kyoko mientras se dirigen hacia la sala en la que debían esperar.

\- No pareces mucho mayor que ella.

\- Vale, debería decir que tengo más experiencia que ella – rectifica Kyoko.

\- ¿Sabes?, me parece un lugar muy bonito – comenta Kuon al ir observando las zonas por las que pasan.

\- No es gran cosa, esta zona es bastante modesta al ser los pasillos de servicio – dice abriendo la puerta de la sala donde deberían esperar.

Tras una breve espera la puerta vuelve a abrirse y entran una sonriente okami y un serio taisho (¿todos los supuestos o autoproclamados padres de Kyoko tenían que tener fácil acceso a potenciales armas afiladas?). Al ver a Kuon la okami cambió de expresión y saludó formalmente, a lo que Kuon respondió presentándose con su verdadero nombre.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido Kyoko-chan, hacía mucho que no nos visitabas – inicia la conversación la okami con cariño en la voz.

\- Siento mucho si mi ausencia le ha causado alguna preocupación – se disculpa con una pequeña reverencia al estar sentada -, pero he estado muy ocupada – responde con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Kuon con ojos felices al final de la frase.

\- Me alegra verte tan feliz Kyoko-chan. Por cierto Hizuri-san, me resulta conocido, ¿no nos hemos visto antes? - pregunta confusa e intrigada la okami.

Kuon, con una sonrisa "mata demonios" se dirige a contestar cuando Kyoko le pone una mano preocupada a Kuon sobre el antebrazo.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – contesta Kuon apretándole la mano que sigue en su brazo -. Sé que por aquí no están muy al pendiente de las noticias del mundo del espectáculo y esas cosas, pero tal vez me conozca mejor como Tsuruga Ren.

La expresión de la okami era indescriptible, a pesar de todo su autocontrol sobre sus expresiones esta sorpresa no fue capaz de reprimirla, por otra parte, el taisho le lanzaba miradas más afiladas que antes.

\- Pero... - decía dubitativa la okami llevándose una mano a los ojos.

\- Lentillas – responde Kuon entendiendo el gesto y realmente no mentía, no había especificado si se las había puesto o quitado.

La cabeza de la madre de Sho bullía de preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta inmediata, olvidándose de todos sus buenos modales cogió a Kyoko de la mano y, sin disculparse, se la llevó corriendo hacia una habitación donde sabía que no las oirían.

\- Es suyo, ¿verdad Kyoko-chan? - pregunta una alterada okami y Kyoko sólo responde con un gesto afirmativo pero con una enorme sonrisa porque le divierte ver a la mujer que le enseñó a controlar su emociones en ese estado -. Tsuruga-san... no, ha dicho otro nombre... - murmura pensativa – Hizuri... ¡¿HIZURI?! - pregunta asombrada - ¿El mismo Hizuri?

\- Sí, pero nadie lo sabe – responde Kyoko llevándose el índice a los labios indicándole que guardara el secreto -. Quiere ser tomado en cuenta por sus habilidades no por su apellido.

\- Está bien, no diré nada. Pero ¿por qué viniste aquí en lugar de quedarte a su lado? - pregunta curiosa.

\- Es una larga historia, pero puede resumirse en que tenía miedo de que me rechazara – responde abatida Kyoko.

\- ¿Pero cómo podías pensar eso? Sólo hay que ver con qué adoración te mira – dice confusa la okami -. Ya sé que ahora los tiempos son distintos y no os tomáis tan enserio lo de esperar al matrimonio, pero ya debíais llevar bastante tiempo juntos como para que no supieras que te ama – explicó su punto de vista la okami.

\- Ese es el problema okami-san, nunca estuvimos juntos – responde Kyoko con un suspiro y la mujer empieza a mirarla desaprobadoramente como diciendo "yo no te eduqué para ser así" y Kyoko lo notó -. No sabemos lo que ocurrió – la expresión de la mujer pasó a confusión -, no recordamos lo que pasó, debieron drogar nuestras bebidas. Y por lo de saber sus sentimientos, sólo teníamos una relación senpai-kohai.

\- Si os drogaron... ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que es de él? - pregunta la okami confusa.

\- ¡Ah! - exclama feliz Kyoko – eso es porque otou-san dijo que era igual que Kuon de bebé y luego el presidente Lory me enseñó fotos suyas – explica Kyoko pasándole el teléfono para que viera las fotos.

\- Se parecen tanto... lástima que luego se le oscureciera el pelo – comenta para sí misma la okami y Kyoko sonríe.

Mientras tanto, Kuon se ha quedado a solas con Fuwa-san que le lanza miradas tan afiladas como sus cuchillos y para protegerse sienta a Ren sobre sus rodillas.

\- Así que eres el padre – afirma el taisho con cara seria y cruzando los brazos.

\- Así es, señor – responde Kuon acomodando su postura con una sonrisa.

Volvió a caer un intenso silencio en el que el cocinero no hacía más que analizarle con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué la abandonó a su suerte?

Esa pregunta exigía una buena respuesta, en esos ojos se podía apreciar que se jugaba mucho si no le satisfacía la respuesta.

\- No la abandoné – contestó Kuon serio y recibió una mirada incrédula -, ella desapreció d ella noche a la mañana.

\- No le creo

\- ¡Fuwa-san! - replica Kyoko molesta cuando entra en la habitación – es cierto, no dije nada y vine aquí.

\- ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora? - pregunta no muy satisfecho con la respuesta e intervención de Kyoko.

\- Por eso hemos venido Fuwa-san. Veníamos a despedirnos porque mañana por la noche volvemos a Tokyo.

Toda la respuesta del taisho fue un gruñido desaprobador y la okami no puso muy buena cara sentada junto a su marido.

\- No voy a permitir que un libertino que no se molesta en hacer bien las cosas si lleve a mi hija – amenazó con fuerza el taisho desde su posición con los brazos cruzados.

\- Taisho... - murmura sorprendida Kyoko sin saber qué contestar a eso, le han sorprendido demasiado esas palabras.

\- Disculpe si le molesta lo que vaya a decir - dice muy serio Kuon cogiendo una de las manos de Kyoko y apretándosela -, pero usted no me conoce ni sabe cómo pienso como para acusarme de libertino y de no hacer las cosas bien.

\- Está en el mundo del espectáculo, eso es más que suficiente para saber cómo es – responde con desprecio el taisho.

\- Sí, es posible que haya mucha gente que es cómo usted dice, pero mis padres me enseñaron a ser responsable y a tratar a las mujeres como se debe y darles su lugar – las acusaciones del taisho estaban siendo excesivas y debía pararle los pies.

\- Anata – interviene la okami para aligerar el ambiente – luego te explicaré una cosa – dice con una sonrisa -, ahora deja de presionarle.

\- si lo que le preocupa es que abandone o engañe a Kyoko, le puede asegura que no lo haré, llevo enamorado de ella más de una década – explica brindándole una verdadera sonrisa a Kyoko que la hace sonrojar.

\- ¿Décadas? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? - Pregunta confusa la okami.

\- Es verdad – responde Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa y mirando a los ojos a Kuon – nos conocimos cerca de aquí cuando yo tenía 6 años y él... ¿10? - Kuon responde con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

La okami parece estar maravillada y el taisho cambia su expresión impertérrita por una de desconcierto.

\- Anata, deja de regañarles, es el destino – le decía su mujer al taisho poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Además, en cuanto nos reencontramos le pedí que se casara conmigo y aceptó – explica Kuon con una sonrisa más grande y con los ojos brillantes -, así que llevamos casados 3 días – explica entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kyoko.

\- ¡Oh! Kyoko-chan ¿por qué no nos avisaste? - replica entre triste y dolida la okami.

\- No nos pidió permiso – replica ofendido el señor Fuwa.

\- Es verdad, no fui considerado con ustedes, pero la única respuesta que me importaba era la de Kyoko – explica Kuon.

\- Está bien, no se preocupe Hizuri-san. Lo que importa es la felicidad de Kyoko-chan – dice la okami.

Durante un momento la sala queda en silencio pero lleno de sonrisas, bueno, el taisho no sonreía mucho.

\- ¡Ya sé! - dice repentinamente la okami – pasaréis la noche aquí, ese será nuestro regalo de bodas – explica y el taisho hace un gesto afirmativo.

\- Pero, Fuwa-san, no podemos – replica Kyoko y siente como Kuon le aprieta la mano.

\- Será un placer para nosotros recibir su regalo – responde Kuon formalmente.

\- Muy bien – dice animada la okami -, mientras preparo las cosas podíais ir a dar una vuelta por el festival.

\- Eso es lo que habíamos planeado – dice Kuon brindándole una sonrisa a su "suegra".

\- Pues lo dicho... - dice levantándose – disfrutad del festival mientras preparamos todo – explica feliz mientras hace levantarse a su esposo y los demás también se levantan y va a abrazarlos -. Nos vemos en la noche.

De un momento a otro se vieron solos en la sala.

\- ¿Te parece bien lo de dormir aquí? - pregunta preocupada Kyoko.

\- Claro que sí, además, si no lo hiciéramos mi suegra se pondría triste – explica Kuon con una sonrisa divertida -. Aunque el que tengas tantos padres con acceso a grandes cuchillos va a ser problemático.

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron del ryokan mientras se despedían de la gente con la que se iban cruzando. Una vez fuera, Kuon llamó a Yashiro para que se encontraran en el festival.

Estuvieron paseando y viendo las procesiones, Kuon era feliz sólo viendo la cara ilusionada de Kyoko cuando era el desfile de la princesa.

\- Me hubiera encantado ser elegida algún año – dice en voz baja Kyoko con mirada soñadora.

\- ¿Elegida? - pregunta confuso Yashiro.

\- Sí, la chica que representa a la princesa es elegida dada año entre las chicas solteras de la ciudad, pero a mí nunca me eligieron – contesta Kyoko con una sonrisa triste mientras Kuon le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le acaricia el brazo.

\- Tú siempre serás mi princesa – murmura Kuon a su oído, lo que hace que Kyoko ponga una gran sonrisa y se sonroje.

Toda esta escena es vista por Yashiro mientras intenta contener un gritito de fangirl y la gente de su alrededor le mira raro y se aleja disimuladamente de él.

Estuvieron paseando y viendo puestos de souvenir hasta que al empezar a anochecer Yashiro dijo que estaba cansado y que se volvía al hotel para dormir y al día siguiente preparar su equipaje.

Kyoko estaba feliz, había disfrutado del festival con las personas más importante para ella.

Como ya era tarde decidieron que era hora de volver al ryokan para disfrutar de su regalo de bodas como lo había llamado la okami y, a petición de Kuon, se dirigieron a la puerta delantera.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que os gustara y os rierais en ciertas escenas. Si alguien tiene idea de los nombres de los padres de Sho me sería muy útil para no repetir tanto okami y taisho._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me alegro mucho de la aceptación que tuvo el capítulo anterior a pesar de no pasar nada realmente interesante y creo que me voy a llevar algún comentario de reproche en este, pero es como mi musa quiere y no puedo forzarla a otra cosas. Aún así, este capítulo tiene algunas escenas muy divertidas y quiero saber que piensan que hay en la caja que se menciona en cierta parte de este capítulo, quiero opiniones (más que nada para saber si me he dado a entender). Muchas gracias a todas las que han respondido a mi pregunta sobre los nombres de los Fuwa, quiero dar las g_ _racias especialmente a_ sumi onechan _por recordarme dónde se decían el nombre de la madre de Sho (capitulo 229)._

 _Bueno, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y os riáis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo... Un momento, que esto siempre se me olvida:_

 _Disclaimer: Skip Beat no me pertenece, si Kuon fuera mio..._

* * *

Cuando volvieron al ryokan lo hicieron por la puerta delantera a petición de Kuon, quería que Kyoko se sintiera por una vez como huésped y no como empleada al entrar a ese edificio. Fueron recibidos por una emocionada okami que le iba explicando a Kuon sobre el ryokan y su historia.

\- Primero que nada – dijo haciéndoles pasar a una pequeña sala – mi marido quería ofreceros una cena especial – explicaba señalando la mesa llena de comida.

\- Muchas gracias okami-san – responde Kuon con una leve reverencia -. Transmítale mi agradecimiento a su esposo.

\- Muchas gracias Hizuri-san, así lo haré – respondió con otra reverencia -. Cuando acabéis volveré para guiaros a vuestra habitación.

Tras decir esto salió de la sala y los dejó con el festín preparado.

\- No tienes que obligarte a comer todo – decía Kyoko preocupada -. Es demasiada comida para ti.

\- Estaré bien – responde con una sonrisa -, además, también es para ti.

Empezaron a comer y Kuon se encontraba fascinado, ahora entendía cómo Kyoko había aprendido a cocinar tan bien, pero Kyoko tenía razón, era demasiada comida para ellos solos. Por mucho que les costara tuvieron que dejar parte de ese banquete.

\- Estoy lleno, ¡no puedo más! – exclama Kuon apoyándose en sus manos y reclinándose hacia atrás.

\- Te dije que era demasiada comida y más teniendo en cuenta tus hábitos alimenticios – responde Kyoko con una sonrisa y dejando sus palillos sobre la mesa.

Ren empezó a refunfuñar, era su hora de cenar y no se acordaban de él.

\- Sí, ahora te toca comer mi príncipe – decía Kyoko tomándole en brazos.

Mientras Ren comía feliz, Kyoko y Kuon conversaban animadamente hasta que se oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

\- Adelante – contestó Kyoko.

\- ¿Ya habéis terminado? – pregunta la okami mientras entra y ve cómo están -. ¿Ha disfrutado de la cena Hizuri-san?

\- Estaba todo delicioso, transmítale mis más sinceras felicitaciones a su marido de mi parte – la okami asiente sonriente -. Ya entiendo dónde Kyoko aprendió a cocinar tan bien.

\- Yo no cocino ni la mitad de bien que Fuwa-san – replica Kyoko modesta.

\- No te quites mérito Kyoko-chan, anata siempre ha dicho que si quisieras podrías ser mejor chef que él – contesta la okami.

Como siempre, los cumplidos hicieron sonrojar a Kyoko. Estuvieron charlando hasta que Ren terminó de comer y la okami les guió hasta su habitación para esa noche.

\- ¿Está segura de que podemos usar esta habitación? – pregunta impresionada Kyoko.

\- Claro que sí, los recién casados deben pasar la noche en la habitación para recién casados – dice con un guiño hacia la pareja -. Tengo una petición si no es mucha molestia.

\- ¿El qué es? – preguntan al unísono Kyoko y Kuon.

\- Sé que es un atrevimiento por mi parte, pero… ¿podría dormir con nosotros el bebé? Hace tanto tiempo que no cuido de una cosa tan chiquitita – dice mirando a Ren y haciendo gesto para hacerle reír – y el tonto de mi hijo no parece dispuesto a darme nietos pronto…

\- No sé… - dice indecisa Kyoko mirando a Kuon que sonríe y asiente – pues… supongo que no habrá problema – dice finalmente Kyoko encogiéndose de hombros -, pero me gustaría que antes disfrutara del onsen de la habitación.

\- Claro que sí Kyoko-chan – responde feliz la okami – vendré a por él en una hora ¿os parece bien?

\- Una hora será perfecto – responde Kuon sonriente.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en una hora, disfrutad de la habitación.

Tras una reverencia la señora Fuwa se aleja sonriente por el pasillo y los deja solos ante la puerta.

\- No creo lo que voy a decir, pero me gusta mucho la madre de Sho – dice asombrado Kuon.

\- Tendrías que haberme creído cuando dije que no se parecen – responde Kyoko dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta.

Kuon quedó asombrado ante la vista de la habitación, se veía perfecta, había un enorme futón extendido en el suelo rodeado de velas e incienso que producía un ambiente relajante.

\- No tendría que haberse molestado en preparar todo esto – murmuraba para sí misma Kyoko viendo todos los preparativos pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No seas así – decía Kuon acercándose a ella -, lo ha hecho porque te quiere. Sólo quiere darte lo mejor.

\- Ya lo sé, pero esta habitación siempre ha sido muy solicitada, no me gustaría que tuvieran problemas con los clientes – explica preocupada.

\- No te preocupes por eso y enséñanos ese famoso onsen – le pide Kuon para que olvide sus preocupaciones.

Kyoko asintió y se dirigió a la puerta que había dentro de la habitación y la abrió para mostrarles el onsen privado, era una habitación abierta al cielo nocturno completamente rodeada de piedras y llena de vapor procedente del agua caliente.

\- ¡Wow! – exclama asombrado Kuon viendo ese pequeño paraíso privado – no me extraña que sea la habitación más solicitada – Kyoko sonreía al ver la cara asombrada de Kuon al ver algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada -. Cualquiera pagaría encantado por poder disfrutar de algo como esto. ¿Podemos probar el agua? – pregunta Kuon emocionado con la perspectiva de disfrutar de ese baño.

\- Claro – contesta Kyoko con una sonrisa al ver la ilusión con la que miraba el agua – pero avísame cuando acabéis para poder bañarme también – comenta volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

\- Mamá no quiere bañarse con nosotros caníbal – le dice Kuon a Ren con voz triste sosteníendole frente a él con los brazos extendidos - ¿ya no nos quieres? – pregunta dirigiéndose esta vez a Kyoko.

Cuando Kyoko se dio la vuelta para contestar se encontró con la cara de cachorrito de Kuon por duplicado.

\- ¡No le enseñes a hacer eso! – grita Kyoko quitándole de los brazos a Ren y desviando la vista.

\- Entonces… ¿te bañas con nosotros? – pregunta esperanzado con la sonrisa matademonios.

\- Está bien – contesta sin mirarle y con las orejas rojas. Lo que hizo sonreír a Kuon y reír divertido a Ren al ver la cara de su papá.

Kuon estaba emocionado y se desvistió en seguida provocando que Kyoko le gritara pervertido y consiguiendo una sonrisa más amplia en Kuon.

\- Déjame que le desvista mientras tú también lo haces – dice Kuon cogiendo a Ren de los brazos de Kyoko.

\- ¡Al menos usa una toalla! – exclama Kyoko cerrando los ojos y provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en Kuon mientras se alejaba para desvestir a Ren.

Cuando le estaba terminando de quitar los pantalones Kuon le mira seriamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerte pis encima de mi otra vez – advierte señalándole con un dedo que Ren intenta coger mientras ríe.

Una vez ambos desnudos, Kuon se dirige hacia la zona de lavado no sin antes avisar a Kyoko.

\- Te esperamos dentro princesa.

Antes de nada, Kuon se encargó de lavar bien a su pequeño. Una vez limpio le dejó sentado en el suelo delante de él y comenzó a lavarse.

\- Parece que mamá está tardando un poco – murmura Kuon mirando hacia la entrada del baño -. Será mejor que me tape antes de que llegue o me volverá a gritar – le explica a Ren mientras coge una pequeña toalla y se la enrolla en la cintura.

En ese momento entra al onsen Kyoko con una yukata de baño puesta.

\- Ni un comentario – avisa Kyoko muy seria cuando Kuon iba a quejarse -. Siéntate – le ordena mientras se acerca a los dos -. Ni una palabra – dice mientras toma la esponja que Kuon había estado usando.

Kuon se encontraba en el noveno cielo, en ningún instante se le había pasado por la cabeza que Kyoko le lavara la espalda y menos que lo hiciera por propia iniciativa. Pero no dijo nada y se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

Una vez finalizada la tarea, Kuon se levantó y se ofreció a devolverle el favor y, como se esperaba, Kyoko rechazó en redondo, pero terminó sucumbiendo ante el arma mortal que eran esos ojos verdes con expresión de cachorrito abandonado. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué tenía que disponer de un arma que la hacía flaquear en cualquier situación? Se dio por vencida y se retiró la yukata tras hacerle prometer que no miraría mientras lo hacía. Cuando ya estaba sentada y estaba más o menos decentemente tapada con una toalla, le dijo que ya podía darse la vuelta.

Kuon debía confesar que había disfrutado lavando la espalda de Kyoko, se había recreado en cada centímetro de su espalda y cuello alargando el momento todo lo que pudo. Cuando acabó se separó tras darle un beso en la coronilla.

\- Te esperamos en el agua – avisó con un tonto cariñoso mientras cogía la pequeño Ren del suelo.

Kyoko se moría de vergüenza, cómo había sido tan desvergonzada, todo era culpa suya y de esos ojos traicioneros, pensaba mientras se terminaba de asear para poder ir al agua.

Mientras tanto Kuon estaba entrando al agua con un risueño Ren que reía contento ante la cara de felicidad de su padre.

\- ¡Oh! Qué gusto – exclama Kuon cuando está dentro del agua y se recuesta contra una de las paredes con Ren sobre su pecho que hacía ruiditos felices tras la primera impresión por el agua más caliente de lo normal -. ¿A qué se está bien? – le pregunta a Ren mientras le hace cosquillas.

Kyoko se entretiene viendo a los dos en el agua sin que se den cuenta porque Kuon se había situado de forma que le diera la espalda al lugar donde Kyoko se lavaba para no incomodarla.

\- Parece que os divertís – comenta Kyoko mientras se introduce en el agua cerca de donde están.

\- La verdad es que es un sitio muy agradable – responde Kuon con una sonrisa verdadera.

Tras un rato charlando (incluyendo un puchero por parte de Kuon porque Kyoko había entrado al agua con una toalla puesta) y viendo a Ren chapotear en el agua, Kuon se acerca a Kyoko y con el brazo libre, la medio abraza, le besa en la mejilla y le dice – Gracias por bañarte con nosotros – Kyoko se sonroja y Kuon sonríe por su reacción.

Poco después, Kuon sale del baño con Ren cuando oyen que tocan a la puerta, Kyoko seguía en su nube y no se da cuenta.

\- Buenas noches – dice la okami cuando abre la puerta y no puede evitar un leve sonrojo al ver a Kuon solo con esa diminuta toalla húmeda puesta.

\- Buenas noches – responde Kuon -, en seguida visto a este trato – dice haciéndole cosquillas provocando que se retorciera en sus brazos.

\- ¿Me permite? – pregunta la okami extendiendo los brazos y Kuon le da a Ren -. Hace tanto que no mimo a una cosita así – dice con añoranza mientras se dirige al futón para tumbarle y poder vestirle.

Kyoko de repente sale de su nube y se ve sola, por lo que se pone una yukata y entra a la habitación para ver lo que ocurre, pero la imagen ante ella es algo que no se hubiera imaginado.

\- ¡Kuon playboy! – grita furiosa Kyoko mientras le tira a la cara una yukata -. ¡Tápate! – y volviéndose hacia la okami y en tono arrepentido empieza a disculparse -. ¡Le ruego que me disculpe okami-san! Debería haberle enseñado modales antes que nada.

Kuon se reía por lo bajo mientras se vestía viendo el escándalo que hacía por una cosa así… seguía siendo su niña.

\- Kyoko-chan, no te pongas así – decía mientras terminaba de vestir a Ren y le cogía en brazos -. Además… semejante vista me ha alegrado la noche – dice mirando a Kuon el cual sonríe – ojalá pudiera disfrutar de algo así más seguido – comenta soñadora.

\- ¡OKAMI-SAN! – grita escandalizada y ruborizada Kyoko ganándose una carcajada de la interpelada.

\- Tranquila Kyoko-chan, ya os dejo solos – explica la okami yendo a la puerta -. Espero que recuerdes donde están todos los extras de esta habitación – decía mientras cerraba la puerta perdiéndose el momento en el que Kyoko se tapaba la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

Kuon se apiada de ella y va a abrazarla por la espalda.

\- Tranquila, que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti – le dice juguetón y recibe una palmada en el brazo. Pasaban los minutos y Kyoko no cambiaba de posición. – Por cierto, ¿a qué se refería mi querida suegra para que te hayas puesto así? – pregunta Kuon curioso.

Kyoko no responde pero señala hacia la cómoda que hay en la habitación, pero cuando siente que Kuon va a ir a ver lo que es Kyoko grita:

\- ¡No mires! – completamente colorada mientras corre para agarrarlo y así evitar que mire.

\- Vamos princesa, no seas así – dice poniendo cara de cachorrito aunque no pueda verle, pero es evidente en su tono de voz.

\- No te oigo, no te oigo – dice Kyoko como una niña pequeña tapándose los oídos.

En ese momento de despiste, Kuon hace uso de su velocidad y llega a la cómoda y abre con cuidado la pequeña caja que hay encima, su contenido le provoca una carcajada.

\- ¡Te dije que no miraras! – grita Kyoko avergonzada al darse cuenta de que había visto "eso".

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? – pregunta más calmado mientras cierra la caja y apoyándose en la cómoda -. No es para tanto, ni que lo hubiera visto nunca.

\- Pervertido – murmura Kyoko dándole la espalda y haciendo pucheros.

\- Anda, volvamos al agua – dice mientras la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Volvieron al agua, pero Kyoko no estaba nada contenta con Kuon porque la había engañado para poder librarse de su agarre.

\- No estés enfadada – intentaba Kuon cambiar el humor de Kyoko -. ¡Me moriré si sigues enfadada conmigo! – exclama teatralmente llevándose una mano al corazón y la otra a la frente como si fuera una de esas damas victorianas a punto del desmayo.

Kyoko solo le mira de reojo arqueando una ceja y con una expresión que decía "¿eso es lo mejor que puede hacer el actor número 1?"

\- Parece que eso sólo le funciona a mi madre – murmura por lo bajo al ver la expresión de Kyoko.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina hay un alboroto alrededor de la señora Fuwa porque todas las chicas que acababan su turno querían consentir al pequeño Ren.

\- Ya está bien, es hora de que vuelvan a sus casas – dijo el taisho de forma seria dejando un trapo sobre la encimera.

\- Sí, Fuwa-san. Buenas noches – se despidieron las chicas con una reverencia al jefe y una caricia a Ren.

\- No entiendo cómo pueden perder el tiempo de esa manera – comenta el padre de Sho acercándose a su mujer.

\- Vamos anata, no seas así. A las chicas les gustan los bebés y este es una ricura – explica mientras frota su mejilla con la de Ren que ríe divertido.

Fuwa-san sólo puede sonreír ante la escena de su mujer.

\- Ya basta Kuon – grita Kyoko en medio de un ataque de risa mientras intenta defenderse.

\- De eso nada, tú empezaste. ¡Ríndete! – grita Kuon mientras la salpica con más agua.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! ¿Contento? – exclama Kyoko cuando ya no aguanta más.

\- Ves cómo era más fácil – contesta Kuon mientras la abraza -, sólo tenías que dejarte abrazar – dice mientras se inclina para darle un beso fugaz.

\- Eres un verdadero playboy – dice con una sonrisa y sonrojada lo que hace sonreír travieso a Kuon.

\- Sólo contigo, princesa – responde y es premiado con un ligero beso.

Después de un rato más en el agua, cómodamente abrazados, Kyoko decide que es hora de salir. Se ponen las yukatas para dormir y se meten al futón abrazados.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación del ryokan, el señor Fuwa estaba vigilando a un entretenido Ren tumbado en el futón mientras se intentaba quitar un calcetín.

\- Yayoi, mi pequeña se hizo grande - suspira mientras la acaricia la cabeza a Ren.

\- No seas así anata – le dice su mujer al haberle oído -, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – explica mientras de dirige al futón.

\- Hubiera preferido que fuera tarde – refunfuña mientras se acuesta para dormir al lado de Ren y su mujer se ríe.

\- Buenas noches anata – dice mientras se acuesta también y recibe un gruñido molesto por respuesta pero que la hace sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente Kuon se despierta feliz con Kyoko aún entre sus brazos, tras mirarla un rato decide levantarse para darle una sorpresa. Con mucho cuidado sale del futón para no despertarla y se escapa de la habitación en silencio. Empieza a andar por los pasillos del ryokan hasta que llega a la cocina.

\- Buenos días – saluda Kuon a todos los presentes.

Al oír su voz, Ren se emociona e intenta girarse para buscar de dónde proviene. La okami al verlo toma a Ren en brazos y se acerca a saludarlo.

\- Buenos días Hizuri-san, ¿qué hace tan temprano levantado? – pregunta la okami mientras le pasa a un eufórico Ren.

\- ¿Qué tal te has portado caníbal? ¿Has sido bueno con los abuelos? – le pregunta Kuon mientras le hacía cosquillas y se deleitaba con la risa limpia de su bebé.

\- ¿Abuelos? – dice una sorprendida okami llevándose una mano a los labios para intentar disimular la emoción que le provoca esa palabra.

\- Claro que sí, ustedes han criado a Kyoko, merecen ser llamados así querida suegra – contesta muy seguro y con una gran sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Has oído anata? – pregunta volviéndose hacia su marido que hace una rápida afirmación con un pequeño brillo en los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con su cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar.

Tras un momento en el que Kuon disfrutó del intercambio mudo de la pareja, volvió a hablar.

\- La verdad es que había venido para ver si podía llevarle el desayuno a Kyoko antes de que despertara.

\- Nuestro yerno es un amor – exclama la okami dándose la vuelta para ir a preparar la bandeja -. Espero que no la dejaras muy cansada – comenta con tono pícaro lo que hace sonrojar levemente a Kuon.

\- ¡Oh, no! No pasó nada de eso – dice Kuon para defenderse lo que hace que los Fuwa lo miren extrañados -. No quiero forzar las cosas y que se asuste – confiesa Kuon bajando la mirada avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar y exponer su intimidad.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que Kuon se sintió observado, la okami volvió a ponerse a preparar la bandeja del desayuno para ambos mientras le explicaba lo bien que se había portado Ren y lo que habían disfrutado al pasar la noche con él.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo el desayuno, Kuon tomó la bandeja con una sonrisa y se fue a despertar a su esposa no sin antes darle un besito a Ren que hizo que riera por el sonido exagerado que hizo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kuon se queda delante de la puerta con la bandeja aún en las manos admirando cómo duerme tranquilamente su esposa. Deja la bandeja en el suelo y se sienta a su lado en el futón para acariciarla y retirar el pelo que tapa sus facciones.

\- Te ves tan adorable así, tan en paz – Kyoko se revuelve y se acerca más a esa mano que la acaricia -. ¿La bella durmiente quiere mimos? – por toda respuesta Kuon recibe un ronroneo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se tumba a su lado, la abraza y le da pequeños besitos por toda la cara.

\- Sé que estás despierta – dice Kuon tras unos minutos – pero el desayuno va a quedarse frío.

\- Se está calentito aquí – refunfuña Kyoko pegándose más a su pecho que retumba con una carcajada.

\- Y tú eres muy achuchable princesa, pero luego no te quejes de que no desayuno apropiadamente.

Tras unos minutos más, Kyoko decide que es hora de empezar el día. Kuon no la deja levantarse y le pone la bandeja encima de las piernas.

Disfrutaron el desayuno entre bromas y juegos. Al terminar, Kyoko arregló la habitación aunque no había necesidad de que lo hiciera y se dirigieron a la zona de servicio tras recoger sus cosas.

\- Ohayo gozaimasu – saluda Kyoko a los presentes en la cocina mientras hace una perfecta reverencia.

\- Buenos días Kyoko-chan – se acerca la okami con Ren en brazos - ¿qué tal dormiste?

\- Muy bien, muchas gracias okami-san – responde mientras toma a Ren en brazos y le achucha -. Buenos días mi príncipe, ¿te lo has pasado bien? – Ren sólo ríe feliz al escuchar la voz de su madre -. Espero que no les haya molestado mucho – dice dirigiéndose a los Fuwa.

\- Claro que no Kyoko-chan, ha sido un angelito ¿verdad anata? – el taisho responde con un asentimiento seco y un leve gruñido.

Mientras charlaban las chicas del servicio entraban y salían de la cocina en sus quehaceres pero siempre tenían un gesto para el pequeño que las miraba sonriente. Tras un ameno rato de charla interviene Kuon.

\- Deberíamos irnos princesa, el camión de la mudanza llegará en un rato – Kyoko suspira resignada, se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

\- Está bien, iré a recoger las cosas de Ren.

\- No te levantes, ya lo hago yo si mi querida suegra me indica el camino - dice Kuon sonriendo a su suegra que ríe feliz.

\- Claro que sí querido yerno – dice cogiéndose al brazo ofrecido y escucha a Kyoko murmurar con una sonrisa "playboy".

Una vez que han salido de la cocina, el taisho hace un gesto a las chicas para que también salgan.

\- Kyoko-chan – dice serio el taisho – ayúdame.

Kyoko le sonríe y deja a Ren en el sitio que había preparado la okami antes para que jugara y no molestara el paso.

\- Claro – responde Kyoko arremangándose y lavándose las manos antes de tocar ningún alimento.

Empiezan a trabajar en silencio como si nunca hubieran dejado de hacerlo hasta que el taisho rompe el silencio.

\- Se le nota que te ama con locura – Kyoko sonríe avergonzada – pero todos los hombres tienen un límite.

\- ¿Límite? – pregunta confusa Kyoko sin entender qué quiere decir.

\- No deberías negarte a cumplir con tus deberes de esposa y más teniendo en cuenta que ya lo hiciste antes de casarte con él – dice mientras sigue preparando la comida (recordemos que el taisho tiene cierta edad y ve las cosas de forma distinta).

\- ¡FUWA-SAN! – exclama escandalizada Kyoko poniéndose colorada en el proceso -. No es tan sencillo, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó – un fuerte golpe de cuchillo es oído a su lado -. Él tampoco recuerda nada – se apresura a aclarar Kyoko y oye un gruñido disconforme.

Mientras tanto, Kuon estaba pasando la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida, no se había sentido así ni con las bobadas que su padre hacía para avergonzarlo, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y asentir a las ideas sugeridas por la señora Fuwa para poner en práctica en su habitación y así complacer a su esposa mientras recogían las cosas de Ren.

Cuando por fin pudieron salir del ryokan ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados y avergonzados.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna idea sobre el contenido de la caja? Me gustaría saber qué reacción tendrían María, Kanae y Chiori cuando se enteren de toda la historia y de que están casados._

 _Contesté a todos los review por privado, a los que no se loguearon los contesto a continuación:_

arashy: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que yo también estoy deseando escribir esa parte porque tengo alguna idea interesante, pero todo tiene que ir paso a paso. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo.

Misaki y Mizuki: Espero haberte sorprendido. Lory no le esperaría para matar a Kuon... ya le ha visto y se ha burlado suficiente de él, Kuu y Julie se quedarían bobos con Ren y se olvidarían de matanzas xD. Espero que te hayas reído con este capítulo.

 _Bueno, para el siguiente capítulo habrá que esperar un rato porque necesito a mi musa concentrada en escribir mi trabajo de fin de curso (la dejaré algunos ratitos libres para escribir fanfic, pero poquitos). Me hace muy feliz vuestro apoyo._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	17. Chapter 17

**_HOLA :D ¡Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo! (Aunque esperaba haberlo subido el domingo) Sé que es algo más corto de lo habitual, pero espero que os guste (aunque creo que ha quedado algo pastelosa) y os divirtáis._**

 ** _Disclaimer: No, Skip Beat no es muy, no os imagináis cuanto lo lamento._**

Cuando por fin pudieron salir del ryokan ambos se sentían muy avergonzados, como jamás imaginaron estar. Sólo les permitieron salir tras prometer llamar a menudo e ir a visitarlos pronto.

El camino hasta la pequeña casita de Kyoko estuvo rodeado de un silencio un tanto incómodo porque cada uno iba pensando en lo que les habían dicho, pero tuvieron que disimular cuando se encontraron con Yashiro esperándolos delante de la puerta de entrada.

\- Ya era hora parejita, ¿qué tal la noche? – pregunta Yashiro con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja alzada.

\- No empieces tú también – responde en tono lastimero Kuon llevándose una mano a la cara para tapar su sonrojo.

Yashiro solo puede reír al ver a ambos tan avergonzados.

\- Eres peor que mi querida suegra – dice cuando pasa al lado de Yashiro para entrar en la casita y él les sigue sonriente.

Una vez dentro, Kyoko empieza a dar órdenes para que ambos vayan ayudando con las cosas antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza. Un par de horas después todos estaban cansados de mover todo y limpiar el lugar cuando llegaron los del camión de la mudanza y empezaron a cargar todo lo que se llevarían. Realmente Kyoko no tenía muchas cosas, pero aun así estuvieron cargando un rato durante el cual Kuon aprovechó para ir a comprarles unos cafés y algunos bollos a los chicos como muestra de agradecimiento.

Cuando los de la mudanza se fueron les dijeron que estarían al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde en la dirección acordada.

Una vez recogida y vacía la casa parecía muy desamparada y Kuon se dio cuenta de esa sensación al ver cómo Kyoko se abrazaba a sí misma mientras miraba a su alrededor y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Todo va a estar bien – susurra Kuon en su oído y ella asiente.

\- Estoy bien, solo es que me da pena verlo así de vacío – responde Kyoko con una sonrisa triste.

\- A mí también, habías creado un hogar muy cálido – dice Kuon regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pero puedo volver a hacerlo en otro lugar – responde con una sonrisa.

\- Parece que papá y mamá necesitan un momento a solas – le dice Yashiro a Ren mientras le coge y salen disimuladamente de la habitación.

Durante un rato más, Kyoko y Kuon se mantienen en la misma posición en silencio y sin mirar a nada hasta que Kyoko se da la vuelta en sus brazos y le besa en la barbilla.

\- Es hora de irse – dice Kyoko.

Ambos recogen lo poco que iban a llevar con ellos y salen de la casa tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban Yashiro y Ren.

Como es la hora de comer deciden pasar a algún restaurante tras ir a devolverle las llaves a la casera, antes de comenzar el viaje de vuelta a Tokio.

Cuando iban hacia el coche Kuon se da cuenta de que les falta algo.

\- No podemos irnos todavía, nos falta una cosa – avisa Kuon parándose en seco en la calle.

Yashiro y Kyoko le miran extrañado al no saber de qué está hablando.

\- ¿Qué falta Kuon? – pregunta Kyoko curiosa.

\- Necesitamos una sillita para Ren, no puedo llevarle en brazos mientras conduzco.

Kyoko se horroriza por no haber pensado en la seguridad de su bebé antes.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala madre? – pregunta sin esperar respuesta con cara depresiva - ¿y si le hubiese pasado algo a mi pequeño por mi descuido?

Viendo el estado de Kyoko, Kuon le da a Yashiro a Ren y la bolsa que llevaba y va a abrazar a Kyoko para intentar consolarla, no tenía por qué darse cuenta porque no estaba habituada a viajar con el bebé, él solo lo había pensado porque tendría que soltarle.

Cuando Kyoko por fin se calmó Yashiro les indicó dónde podían comprar la silla para el coche puesto que mientras les dejaba espacio para que Kyoko se calmara había aprovechado para buscar una tienda cercana donde las vendieran.

Un rato más tarde ya estaban todos montados en el coche rumbo a Tokio. Iban a ser 5 largas horas de viaje así que llegarían bastante tarde por la noche debido al imprevisto de la compra de última hora. Yashiro estaba en el asiento del copiloto a petición de Kyoko, quería estar cerca de Ren por si se encontraba mal o algo debido a que era su primer viaje en coche.

Afortunadamente no había tráfico en la carretera y Ren se quedó dormido por el movimiento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Tokio eran las 9 de la noche, Kuon dejó a Yashiro en su casa y luego puso rumbo a su apartamento.

Al aparcar en su plaza de garaje se dio la vuelta para ver cómo su familia estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, era un apena despertar a Kyoko, pero tendría que hacerlo.

\- Despierta princesa – susurraba acariciándole la pierna –, ya es hora de despertar dormilona. Hemos llegado a casa.

Al oír esas palabras Kyoko empezó a abrir los ojos y mirar su entorno, tan conocido y a la vez tan extraño.

\- ¿Qué tal la siesta? – pregunta curioso Kuon con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, parece que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba – contesta Kyoko mientras se estira en el asiento. – Ha sido muy maleducado de mi parte quedarme dormida mientras conducías.

\- No, que va. A mí me gusta, significa que confías en mí y eres capaz de relajarte – le replica Kuon con una sonrisa sincera.

Finalmente salieron del coche, sacaron las cosas del maletero y subieron al apartamento. Aunque era algo tarde Kyoko insistió en preparar algo ligero de cena tras la cual se fueron a dormir, el día siguiente sería muy largo. Como todavía no tenían la cuna, Ren durmió entre ellos en la enorme cama de Kuon.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Aún era pronto pero Kuon ya estaba despierto y en lugar de volver a dormirse se quedó mirando cómo dormían Ren y Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba tumbada de lado de cara a él con un brazo sobre el cuerpo del pequeño Ren que dormía acurrucado a su madre. No había imagen más bonita para él. Tras pensarlo un rato tomó su teléfono e hizo una foto, estaba algo oscuro pero debía ser suficiente con la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, no quería despertarlos poniendo el flash.

Un rato después empezó a sonar el teléfono de Kuon y lo contestó rápido en un susurro para no romper el ambiente.

\- Buenos días Yashiro – contesta sin apartar la mirada.

\- Buenos días Kuon, ¿qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

\- Kyoko y Ren todavía duermen. ¿Para qué llamas tan temprano? – pregunta curioso Kuon.

\- Me ha llamado Matsuda-san para acordar la hora de la entrevista – informa Yashiro – ha propuesto que lleguéis algo antes para discutir las preguntas, aún así va a mandármelas para que las reviséis.

\- En cuanto las recibas mándame una copia para que las leamos con calma.

\- Sí, claro. Por cierto, ¿tenéis algún plan antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza? – pregunta Yashiro.

\- Supongo que Kyoko querrá ir al Darumaya – responde mientras le aparta un mechón de la cara – y también querrá ver a María, Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san.

\- Es bastante probable – contesta Yashiro pensativo. – Intentaré averiguar que trabajo tienen hoy.

\- Muchas gracias Yashiro, sería de mucha utilidad.

\- Supongo que eso es todo – se despide Yashiro. – ¡Se me olvidaba! Más tarde pasaré por allí para ayudaros con la mudanza – dice antes de colgar sin darle tiempo a Kuon a contestar pero haciendo que sonriera agradecido, su mánager es un buen amigo.

Tras colgar y ver que Kyoko seguía dormida se acerca a ella para despertarla.

\- Buenos días princesa – susurra mientras le da besitos por toda la cara – ya va siendo hora de levantarse o se juntará el desayuno con la comida – bromea.

\- No puede ser tan tarde, Ren aún no se ha despertado para comer – dice aún medio dormida Kyoko acurrucándose más contra su bebé.

\- Es verdad, no es tan tarde, pero supuse que querrías hacer algunas visitas antes de que lleguen los de la mudanza. Además habrá que comprar algo para llenar la nevera – explica Kuon mientras le acaricia el pelo y la cara.

\- Supongo que si fuera por ti moriríamos de hambre – replica mientras abre los ojos y ve esa sonrisa de "yo no he hecho nada".

Kyoko suspira resignada y se va levantando de su posición con cuidado para no despertar a Ren y le hace un gesto a Kuon para salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – pregunta juguetón Kuon una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación y abrazándola por la espalda.

\- A ver si encuentro algo comestible en eso que llamas cocina – contesta con el mimo tono juguetón.

Por suerte Kyoko fue capaz de encontrar algunas cosas con las que apañar algo para desayunar, no era lo que ella hubiera deseado hacer pero tendría que conformarse por el momento.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y recogieron los platos entre ambos mientras continuaban charlando de cosas sin importancia y Kuon le hablaba sobre la llamada de Yashiro, la hora de la entrevista y las preguntas lo que dejó algo preocupada a Kyoko.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, Kyoko miraba el reloj y se sorprende de que Ren no se hubiera despertado, eran las 7 y eso la preocupó.

Cuando Kyoko entró en la habitación para ver por qué Ren aún no había reclamado su desayuno se lo encontraron estirando y mordisqueando toda tela desconocida que tenía a mano.

\- Va a ser un gran investigador – comenta en tono divertido Kuon conteniendo una carcajada para no distraerle mientras inmortaliza el momento.

Kyoko a su lado no es capaz de contener la risa al ver las posturas raras que era capaz de adoptar con tal de encontrar otro pedazo de tela seco.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que solo está babeando tu lado? – comenta risueña Kyoko y esa es la gota que colma el vaso del autocontrol de Kuon que estalla en carcajadas, momento que Kyoko aprovecha para hacerle una foto, esa expresión no se disfruta todos los días.

Ren detiene su estudio de campo al oír la carcajada de su padre y se retuerce hasta conseguir darse la vuelta y quedarse mirando hacia la puerta donde están sus padres. Ríe feliz y estira las manos pidiendo que le cojan, Kyoko va hacia él ya que Kuon está sentado en el suelo incapaz de controlar la risa que le ha provocado.

\- Mira, has hecho que a papá le dé un ataque de risa – le dice Kyoko a Ren mientras señala a Kuon lo que hace que Ren ría e intente dar palmas. – Anda, vamos a desayunar y dejamos solo a papá para que se le pasa el ataque de risa – comenta mientras salen de la habitación.

Kuon necesitó todavía 10 minutos para calmarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa forma y la situación era tan absurda que no era capaz de parar. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar la compostura se levantó del suelo y salió al salón donde se encontró a Ren desayunando y a Kyoko mirándole divertida mientras hablaba por teléfono con Kuu. Se desplomó a su lado en el sillón y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kyoko.

\- ¿Ya te has calmado? – pregunta Kyoko tras colgar y dejar el teléfono a un lado. Kuon asiente sin cambiar de posición mientras juega con la manita de Ren que seguía comiendo.

Estuvieron en silencia hasta que Ren terminó y Kyoko se lo pasó para arreglarse.

Una vez todos preparados se dirigieron en coche al Darumaya.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy algo nervioso – confiesa Kuon mientras conduce sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta confusa Kyoko.

\- Tengo la sensación de que va a ser como hace dos días y me vas a dejar solo con un chef que te considera como una hija – responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No te dejaré solo – comenta Kyoko animada tocándole rápidamente en el brazo para reconfortarle.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás del restaurante y apagó el motor, Kuon respiró profundamente un par de veces para infundirse valor antes de salir del coche mientras Kyoko le miraba sonriente.

Una vez todos fuera del coche se dirigen a la puerta trasera y Kyoko llama.

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Corto? Cualquier loca idea es bien recibida, nunca se sabe de dónde puede salir la inspiración xD**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y me regaléis un review. Hasta el próximo capítulo**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hola, volví con un pequeño capítulo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo, pero llevo tiempo intentando alargarlo y no me sale nada que me guste, así que he decidido publicarlo como está. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

 **Capítulo 18**

La okami y el taisho se encontraban tomando un pequeño desayuno tras recoger y limpiar después del turno de desayuno. Ambos se miraron extrañados porque no esperaban a nadie y fue la okami la que se levantó a abrir. Al abrir la puerta se quedó paralizada, delante suya estaba Kyoko-chan. Viendo la reacción de la mujer Kyoko sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de saludo que Kuon, con Ren en brazos, imitó al no saber cómo reaccionar al silencio de la mujer.

Extrañado porque su mujer no había dicho nada, fue hacia la puerta para averiguar quién había llegado y se sorprendió con lo que vio, aunque no dejó que su expresión le delatara.

\- Taisho, okami-san – saludó Kyoko mirando a cada uno con una gran sonrisa – tadaima.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan! - exclamó la mujer yendo a abrazarla fuertemente. - Eres una mala chica, nos abandonaste sin dar explicaciones – se desahogaba dándole palmaditas en la espalda y acariciándole el pelo. El taisho sólo mostró que estaba de acuerdo con un gruñido y lanzándole miradas afiladas a Kuon que sonrió y saludó respetuosamente en silencio para no romper el momento.

El rápido movimiento producido por su padre al saludar con una reverencia hizo reír a Ren y llamó la atención de los adultos, el taisho levantó una ceja con expresión curiosa y la okami paró con sus "regaños" a Kyoko y sin soltarla buscó de dónde provenía esa risa. Kyoko sonreía divertida ante el repentino silencio que provocó la risa de su príncipe.

Los ojos de la okami se fueron abriendo sorprendidos y tomando a Kyoko de los hombros la separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Kyoko-chan? - preguntó la okami pidiendo una explicación o que desmintiera lo que se estaba imaginando, pero la radiante sonrisa de Kyoko decía todo lo contrario - ¡Kyoko-chan! - esta vez era en forma de reproche lo que hizo reír a Kyoko y sonreír disimuladamente a Kuon.

\- ¿Podemos pasar okami-san? - pregunta Kyoko feliz.

Tras pasar la okami les ofreció asiento en una mesa del comedor y el taisho volvió detrás de la barra a filar sus cuchillos cuyo sonido produjo un pequeño escalofrío a Kuon.

La okami se sentó frente a Kyoko y le tomo las manos por encima de la mesa y se las apretó fuertemente mientras sonreía y la miraba a los ojos.

\- Tienes que contarme todo Kyoko-chan – exige la okami, lo que provoca un suspiro resignado en Kyoko, pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

Aunque el taisho había vuelto a la barra y estaba afilando sus cuchillos, no dejaba de lanzar dagas afiladas a Kuon que se encontraba en el asiento junto a la pared.

\- No sé por dónde empezar – confiesa Kyoko.

\- Podrías empezar por explicar por qué no nos avisaste de que te ibas a casar – le reprocha la okami.

\- Eso pasó solo hace 5 días – responde distraídamente Kyoko mirando su anillo y la okami hace un puchero.

En ese momento se oye cómo el taisho clava fuertemente el cuchillo en la tabla, lo que produce que Kuon dé un pequeño salto del susto y Kyoko mire al taisho con dulzura.

\- Al menos Fuwa-san no tenía los cuchillos tan a mano – piensa asustado Kuon.

Por acto reflejo Kuon pone una mano en el muslo de Kyoko y ella le responde el gesto poniendo su mano sobre la de él, el taisho vio el gesto y el sonrojo de Kyoko y gruñó.

\- Taisho/Anata, por favor – hablaron a la vez Kyoko y la okami en tono de reproche, lo que le hizo cruzarse de brazos indignado.

\- Debería haber pensado en juntar a todos para contar una sola vez las cosas – piensa en voz alta Kyoko.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Para que haya más gente junta que quiera matarme – exclama asustado Kuon levantándose, lo que provoca en el taisho una sonrisa muy perturbadora según Kuon.

\- Ara, ara, no se preocupe joven, siéntese – le dice a Kuon la okami, - no le va a pasar nada – continúa mientras mira amenazante a su marido que levanta las manos como diciendo que él no ha hecho ni dicho nada.

Tras un pequeño silencio la okami decide hablar ya que así no iban a avanzar.

\- ¿Alguien me presenta a esta cosita tan linda? - pregunta extendiendo una mano frente a Ren y moviendo os dedos para llamar su atención.

Kyoko seguía en su mundo pensando en cualquier cosa lo que hizo sonreír a Kuon cuando la miró para ver qué contestaba, como no parecía que fuera a volver pronto decidió responder él.

\- Este pequeño caníbal se llama Ren – decía Kuon haciendo que Ren se inclinara tomándole de la cintura con una mano y moviendo su cabeza en una reverencia con la otra lo que hizo sonreír a los adultos y reírse a Ren que repitió el gesto sin ayudar otra vez.

\- Hola Ren-kun, encantada de conocerte – respondió la okami haciendo a su vez una reverencia lo que le fascinó y volvió a reír. - Parece muy feliz y contento. ¿Podría tomarle en brazos?

\- ¿Quieres ir con la abuela? - pregunta Kuon a Ren inclinándose hacia un lado para mirarle a la cara. La respuesta fue una inclinación de cabeza que los hizo sonreír a todos. Kuon le pasó a Ren a la okami sonrojada por encima de la mesa.

\- Hola Ren, ¿cómo puedes ser tan guapo? ¡Pero mira que ojos tan bonitos! - exclama la okami. - Y este pelo que parece hilo de oro. - Los cumplidos hacia su pequeño hacen sonreír a ambos padres. - ¿Has visto anata? - dice la okami levantándose para acercarse a su marido con Ren en brazos.

El taisho mira muy serio a Ren que le devolvió el gesto dentro de las posibilidades de un niño de 5 meses, esto hizo que la máscara de seriedad del taisho se rompiera.

\- Parece que le está ablandando – murmura Kuon en el oído de Kyoko algo más aliviado por la relajación del ambiente.

Pero el taisho le escucha y empieza a volver a su expresión asesina patentada para ladrones de hijas.

\- ¡Anata! ¿No ves que quiere que le tomes en brazos? – llama la atención de su marido la okami.

Durante un rato más estuvieron todos disfrutando de la compañía, hablando y comentando cosas cotidianas. El taisho terminó tomando en brazos a Ren y uniéndose a la mesa con el resto mientras charlaban.

Una hora después dejaban el restaurante y volvían a LME.

De camino a LME Kuon suspira aliviado, hubo algunos momentos en los que pensaba que no iba a salir vivo de ese restaurante y Kyoko le pasa una mano reconfortante por la espalda en uno de esos momentos. Ren estaba entretenido en la parte de atrás con un pequeño daruma sonajero que le había regalado la okami.

\- Espero que los siguiente no sean tan malos, ... al menos no tendrán cuchillos al alcance de la mano – murmura Kuon lo que hace reír a Kyoko.

Cuando llegaron al parking de LME se encontraron a Yashiro esperando en el ascensor.

\- Buenos días familia, ¿qué tal los cuchillos Kuon? - pregunta socarrón mientras le hace caras a Ren.

\- ¡YASHIRO-SAN! - le regaña Kyoko por su comentario.

\- Vaaale – responde levantando las manos arrepentido – lo siento, no ha sido un comentario muy apropiado.


	19. Chapter 19

_*Bandera blanca*_

 _FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

 _Sí, sí, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero tuve un gran bloqueo que me permitió escribir 2 líneas en 4 meses, era frustrante, pero por fin tengo bastante escrito. Iré publicando despacio para tener tiempo a seguir escribiendo la continuación._

 _Siento no haber respondido los comentarios, pero os aseguro que todos me gustaron mucho._

 _No os entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo._

 **Capítulo 19**

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso donde se situaba la sección LoveMe, Kyoko sabía que habían acordado decirles las noticias a todos juntos, pero Moko-san no la perdonaría si volvía a la empresa y no iba a verla inmediatamente, así que miró a Kuon con una mirada de disculpa al encaminarse hacia la puerta de color rosa brillante.

Kyoko llama a la puerta antes de entrar, no tiene sentido irrumpir en la sala como un torbellino si no hay nadie. Pero su sonrisa se ilumina cuando desde dentro escucha que le dan permiso para entrar. Kyoko entra corriendo a la sala gritando el nombre de su querida amiga. Kanae se sobresalta al oír el grito, pero es capaz de reaccionar y alejarse como hacía siempre y parar a Kyoko con una mano en la frente.

\- ¡MO! ¡Hace más de un año que no sabemos nada de ti y apareces, así, como si nada! – regaña una sorprendida Kanae al ver a su amiga (que le había provocado tantas preocupaciones, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta) y ésta sólo sonríe bobamente.

\- Moko-san me echaba de menos – dice Kyoko en lalalandia estirando los brazos para intentar abrazarla.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – exclama frustrada Kanae mientras la empuja levemente y Kyoko queda sentada en el suelo con la misma mirada de adoración.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, Yashiro y Kuon, con Ren en brazos, ven toda la escena en silencio tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Los siguiente 10 minutos consisten básicamente en un regaño de Kanae hacia Kyoko que Yashiro y Kuon observaban sonrientes, el único que no parecía estar feliz era Ren que se movía inquieto y empezaba a hacer ruiditos de estar molesto. Kuon intentaba calmarle, pero no conseguía nada, por lo que las chicas terminaron por darse cuenta de su presencia. Kanae se quedó mirándolos con cara de sorpresa y extrañada, no entendía la presencia de Tsuruga-san con un bebé en brazos ahí. Por su parte, Kyoko se tensó y salió de lalalandia para a continuación ir con cara preocupada hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede príncipe? – pregunta Kyoko tomándolo en brazos - ¿Tienes hambre? - cuestiona mirando a un reloj que había en la pared mientras le mecía -, debe ser eso, ya es casi tu hora de comer.

Todo esto dejó a Kanae con la boca abierta, no entendía nada, era como si hubiera entrado a un mundo paralelo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Moko-san? – pregunta Kyoko mientras se sienta y empieza a desabrocharse la blusa para dar el pecho a Ren.

\- ¿QUÉ SI ME OCURRE ALGO? – exclama enfadada Kanae - ¡TIENES UN BEBÉ KYOKO! – Kyoko asiente sonriente - ¿Y me entero así? – Kanae está tan molesta que anda por la sala como un león enjaulado.

De repente se para en seco y puede apreciarse su cara de asombro al haber conectado todo.

\- Por eso te fuiste… - Kyoko asiente sintiéndose culpable.

Kanae suspira decepcionada, es ella la que siempre pregonaba que eran mejores amigas y no le dijo nada. En ese momento Yashiro le estaba avisando a Kuon de que si no se iban ya llegarían tarde a la reunión que tenía para un próximo trabajo.

\- ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE! – exclama al levantar la vista y se dirige hacia Kuon.

\- Kanae – la llama Kyoko con un tono dulce pero que no admite réplicas -, siéntate conmigo.

Kanae obedece no muy convencida, tiene al culpable de todo delante, además ¿desde cuándo Kyoko la habla como si fuera su madre cuando la regañaba?

Kuon, un poco aliviado por la salvación momentánea, se acerca a Kyoko y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia a Ren, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Kyoko.

\- No deberías gritar Moko-san – comenta Kyoko cuando la puerta vuelve a cerrarse -, asustas a Ren – termina de decir Kyoko mirando con dulzura a Ren y acariciándole la cara.

\- ¡Ren! ¿Y ahora me dirás que la culpa no es del señor super estrella número 1? – exclama en voz baja Kanae.

Kanae se siente impotente, en este momento está experimentando una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, en principio alivio al volver a ver a su amiga, pero por otro lado se siente abandonada y que no es digna de la confianza de Kyoko. Todo este dilema moral se refleja en la cara de abatimiento y en su voz.

\- Moko-san – le llama la atención Kyoko con un tono de voz tierno y poniéndole una mano sobre la suya mientras le sonríe -. Todo es mi culpa, olvidé que me rodea gente que me quiere y ya no estoy sola, debí acudir a ti para que me hicieras pensar bien las cosas y así no habría pasado tanto miedo sola – termina de decir con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- Kyoko – dice triste Kanae y Kyoko sacude negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Todo está bien ahora – dice Kyoko sonriente -. Ahora os tengo a todos vosotros.

\- ¡Mo! Kyoko – susurra Kanae abrazando a Kyoko de lado -. Pero ahora tienes que contarme todo – le exige sonriente – y nos tienes que presentar – exige acariciando ligeramente la mano de Ren que ya parecía estar satisfecho.

Kyoko se ríe y asiente mientras incorpora a Ren y se cubre.

\- Está bien, empecemos las presentaciones. Moko-san este es mi príncipe y se llama Ren – Ren ríe al oír su nombre -, Ren, esta es tu tía Kanae (si ella quiere).

\- Claro que sí, ¿quién va a ser su tía sino? – responde Kanae con gesto de reproche hacia Kyoko mientras toma en brazos a Ren -, pero todavía tienes cosas que contarme… – indicaba mientras examinaba a Ren detalladamente -. Esto es extraño – menciona mientras examina a Ren que sacudía la mano en la que sostenía un largo mechón de pelo de Kanae.

\- ¿Te hace daño Moko-san? – pregunta preocupada Kyoko haciendo intención de que le soltara –, tiene la mala costumbre de tirar del pelo a veces.

\- Nada de eso, no me hace daño, lo que me extraña es que no se parece a ninguno de los dos, tiene el pelo claro y los ojos verdes – explica analizando con la mirada a Ren.

Kyoko ríe disimuladamente por el análisis realizado por su querida amiga. En ese momento la puerta se abre estrepitosamente.

\- Kanae, me he encontrado con el ayudante del presidente en el pasillo y me… ha… dicho… - decía Chiori entrando a la sala, pero dejando la frase a medias al ver a alguien más dentro.

Al oír la voz de su otra amiga Kyoko se volvió con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante y la saludó con una mano. Tras un pequeño momento de parálisis, Chiori logra reaccionar.

\- ¡Kyoko! – exclama con la vista empañada y corriendo a abrazarla -. ¡Eres una mala amiga! ¡Desapareciste! – le recriminaba dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro, pero sin soltarla -. ¿Por qué? – pregunta parando y tomándole de los hombros para mirarla de frente.

\- Por esto – dice Kanae acercándose a Chiori y mostrándole a Ren que reía divertido por el escándalo.

Al ver a Ren, la cara de Chiori se desencajó de la sorpresa.

\- Supongo que venía a decir que el presidente quiere vernos en su despacho – dice Kyoko y Chiori solo asiente mientras, con cara de asombro, acerca un dedo a la mejilla de Ren para tocarle y así poder confirmar que no fuera todo un sueño, el gesto provoca risa a Ren.

 _¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá en el despacho de Lory?_

 _Os aseguro que la espera para el próximo capítulo no será muy larga porque ya está escrito, solo falta corregirlo._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, ¡volví! Siento haber desaparecido un poco cuando dije que iba a intentar publicar más seguido los capítulos, pero he estado tan liada que no he tenido tiempo ni de revisar este capítulo que ya lo tenía escrito (y no me gusta subir cosas sin revisarlas primero). Este capítulo podemos llamarle de transición porque no pasa gran cosa, pero va a ser lo que provoque una respuesta que ya me diréis que os parece.

Si alguien conoce el término Tatemae podrá entender la frase, sino, he añadido una pequeña aclaración al final del capítulo para que todos los lectores entiendan a qué me refiero.

No os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo y no olvidéis comentar vuestras impresiones o lo que os gustaría que ocurriera o lo que pensáis que va a ocurrir. Disfruto mucho leyendo comentarios y me animan a seguir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Tras la sorpresa inicial, las tres van hacia los ascensores donde las espera Sebastián para llevarlas ante el presidente. Chiori se pellizcó repetidas veces para confirmar que lo que veía no era un sueño.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Lory tuvieron la sensación de estarse sumergiendo en una fiesta submarina y fueron recibidas por la explosión de varios mini cañones de confeti, lo que las dejó sorprendidas por las locuras que podía llegar a realizar su presidente. Las pequeñas explosiones asustaron a Ren que empezó a gimotear, pero fue calmado inconscientemente por Kanae que todavía le llevaba en brazos meciéndole y dándole tranquilizadoras palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Bienvenidas a mi fiesta submarina! – exclama Lory… bueno, mejor dicho, Tritón, el rey de los mares sentado en su trono.

\- Eso de ahí… es… ¿una cola? – pensaron las tres actrices al ver la vestimenta de su jefe mientras una gran gota de sudor les resbalaba por la frente mientras intentaban sonreír como si no sucediera nada, era una buena aplicación de tatemae *.

\- Buenos día presidente – saludó Kyoko con una pequeña reverencia la ser la primera en salir de ese estado de estupor.

\- Parece que mis ángeles rosas ya han conocido al pequeño ángel – comenta Lory viendo que Kanae lleva en brazos al pequeño Ren -, tengo un regalo para él.

\- Presidente, no es necesario que se moleste – decía Kyoko mientras Sebastián mostraba un mini disfraz de tritón.

\- Claro que sí, el abuelo Lory puede regalarle cosas – afirma Lory de brazos cruzados, con un puchero y no admitiendo réplicas.

De esta forma es como Ren se convirtió en el pequeño príncipe tritón de LME en la piscina infantil instalada en el despacho.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Kuon que saludó a todos los presentes y se sentó junto a su mujer regalándole una sonrisa que se convirtió en mueca al no ver a Ren.

\- Por allí – responde Kyoko a su gesto señalando hacia donde se encuentra vigilante Sebastián.

Kuon sonríe y se acerca hasta la piscina para ver a su hijo convertido en tritón. Mientras tanto entra Yashiro a la oficina y se acomoda para ver el espectáculo.

\- María-san llegará en un momento – anuncia Sebastián a los presentes.

Unos minutos después entra María como un torbellino yendo directa a su abuelo sin prestar demasiada atención a sus alrededores (está demasiado acostumbrada a sus excentricidades).

\- ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa abuelito? – reclama María sentándose sobre Lory.

\- Ahí está mi querida nieta – dice mientras señala hacia donde se encuentra sentada Kyoko.

Kyoko sonríe sinceramente a María y la niña no sabe lo que hacer, es su onee-san, ha vuelto, la tiene delante, pero… ¿y si va hacia ella y vuelve a desaparecer? María se agarra al disfraz de su abuelo, tienen miedo, no quiere volver a ser dejada atrás. Kyoko ve claramente todas las inseguridades de la pequeña María así que decide acortar la distancia entre ellas (pero no demasiado) y arrodillarse para estar a una altura similar.

\- Hola María-chan – habla una Kyoko sonriente -, no te imaginas cómo te he echado de menos, pero estoy emocionada de volver a verte. ¿No vienes a saludarme? – le pregunta mientras abre los brazos para recibirla.

María le dirige una mirada preocupada a Lory y este le sonríe y la empuja ligeramente para animarla a ir.

Todos miran expectantes a María que empieza a temblar ligeramente mirando al suelo y adelantando un pie, María levanta la mirada hacia Kyoko y, tras un segundo, sale corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡ONEE-SAN! – grita cuando llega a sus brazos y se pone a llorar -. ¡Pensé que ya no me querías!

\- Shhhh, ya está María-chan, ya estoy aquí – la calmaba Kyoko acariciándole el pelo y la espalda -. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte – aseguraba con un tono dulce mientras intentaba que no se cayeran al suelo.

Todo el mundo las miraba conmovidos, era una escena muy tierna, Lory era surtido con pañuelos por su fiel sirviente, pero Lory también le pasó un par de ellos a Sebastián, mantener siempre una fachada impasible no quita que te emociones al ver feliz a una niña que prácticamente has criado.

Durante 10 minutos María no dejó de llorar en brazos de Kyoko y cuando por fin se calmó, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Como siempre atento a todo, Sebastián fue a tomar en brazos a María para acunarla como había hecho cientos de veces, pero María tenía bien agarrada a Kyoko y no la soltaba. Al final decidió ayudar a Kyoko a levantarse para que se pudiera sentar.

\- Muchas gracias Sebastián-san – agradeció Kyoko su ayuda con un susurro, a lo que él respondió con una reverencia antes de retirarse y volver a su posición en las sombras.

\- Es tan bueno que María vuelva a sonreír – afirma Lory, aun limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas de felicidad -, y verla desahogarse así ha sido desgarrador, así que te prohíbo volver a alejarte de su lado – ordena Lory señalando a Kyoko, la cual sonríe conforme.

\- Deberíamos despertar a María-chan – opina Kuon volviendo al sillón con Ren en brazos.

\- Me da pena tener que despertarla – dice Kyoko mientras le acaricia la espalda a María.

\- Pero querrá enterarse de todo – avisa Yashiro.

Todos asiente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Yashiro, unos por no querer tener que explicar más veces de las necesarias y los demás impacientes por conocer la historia.

* * *

* Una pequeña aclaración:

Tatemae: literalmente "fachada," es la conducta y las opiniones que uno demuestra en público. Tatemae es lo que es esperado y necesario, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona. El tatemae puede o no coincidir con el honne de una persona.

Honne: refiere los verdaderos sentimientos y deseos de una persona. Estos pueden ser diferentes de lo esperado o requerido socialmente, de acuerdo a las circunstancias o la posición de la persona y frecuentemente se mantienen ocultos o se revelan sólo a círculo más cercano de amigos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece... más quisiera yo.

 _Hola, sé que hace un par de meses prometí actualizar algo más seguido, pero esto es un avance teniendo en cuenta que el anterior fue bastante más tiempo. Lo sé, lo sé, no es excusa cuando ya lo tenía pasado a ordenador. Sólo puedo desear que os guste el capítulo a pesar de no ser demasiado largo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Sebastián vuelve a acercarse a María.

\- Permítame despertarla – explica Sebastián mientras se inclina para estar a la misma altura de María y Kyoko asiente -. María-sama, es hora de despertar – dice con su habitual tono.

\- He tenido un sueño muy bonito Sebastián – dice medio adormilada María -. Onee-sama me abrazaba.

\- No era un sueño María-sama – responde Sebastián.

María abre los ojos impactada por esa afirmación y ve a una sonriente Kyoko y que está en sus brazos, por lo que vuelve a abrazarla para asegurarse de que no sigue soñando.

\- ¡Onee-sama tiene que contármelo todo! - dice separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

\- Claro que sí – contesta sonriente Kyoko mientras le limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que le recorren el rostro-, pero tienes que dejar de llorar porque si no yo también me pondré a llorar y no podré contarte nada.

\- ¡Jump! - asiente María limpiándose los ojos con la manga del vestido y cara seria.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado y tranquilo tomando el té que les había servido Sebastián, Kyoko y Kuon se turnaron para ir contando la historia desde su punto de vista. María les miraba desde el regazo de su abuelo con una mezcla entre asombro y felicidad, aunque también algo enfadada.

Al terminar ambos su relato, María se acerca a Kuon y le pregunta si puede coger en brazos a Ren, Kuon le pasa al bebé feliz porque parece que se ha tomado bien toda la historia.

\- Hola Ren, ¿sabes que tu papá es muy malo? Me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo, nunca me dijo su nombre ni me habló de que le gustaba onee-san – contaba María a Ren con una mirada enfadada hacia Kuon que le hizo estremecer.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el aura venenosa alrededor de esas palabras, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar la voz que la reprendía.

\- Es suficiente María-sama, discúlpese son Hizuri-san en este mismo momento – decía con un tono de voz autoritario Sebastián que se había acercado hasta ella y tomaba en brazos al pequeño Ren para encararla con Kuon. - No tiene derecho a reclamarle a nadie por tener secretos y querer mantener su vida personal privada. ¡Ahora María-sama!

Mientras Kuon veía la escena estuvo a punto de intervenir para pararlo, pero un gesto de Lory le detuvo, era hora de que su nieta recibiera un poco de disciplina en algunos aspectos, especialmente de alguien en quien confiaba.

\- ¡Abuelo! - se quejó María para que parara eso, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gesto negativo.

\- No puedo creer que me estés obligando a hacer esto, ¡te odio! - le gritó María a Sebastián que permanecía impasible. Volviéndose hacia Kuon hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba. - Siento si mi lenguaje o comportamiento le ha ofendido de alguna manera Hizuri-san.

Tras disculparse le dirigió una mirada envenenada al fiel ayudante de su abuelo y salió del despacho dando un portazo que estremeció a todos y produjo tristeza a Sebastián.

Lory suspiró negando con la cabeza mientras pulsaba el interfono de su mesa para que su secretaria se asegurase de que María no hacía ninguna tontería ni de que saliera del edificio.

Sebastián se acercaba para darle el bebé a Kyoko.

\- Disculpe a María-sama, Hizuri-san. Les tiene un gran aprecio a ambos y le han dolido esas confesiones – ruega haciendo una reverencia.

\- Debería ir a buscarla Sebastián-san, seguro que no está realmente enfadada con usted – dice conciliadora Kyoko para animar al ayudante de Lory.

\- Puedes retirarte – ordena Lory -, de momento no te necesitaremos.

\- Como ordene – hace una reverencia a Lory y se marcha.

\- Siento el espectáculo que ha montado María, debería haberle enseñado modales antes – se disculpa Lory con gesto agotado mientras se quita las joyas que componen su cosplay -, la he consentido mucho.

Todos quedan en silencio por la afirmación de Lory hasta que Kanae rompe ese silencio para aligerar el ambiente pesado que se había instaurado en la habitación.

\- Lo que no me ha quedado muy claro es cómo fue eso de que no recordáis lo que pasó en la fiesta.

\- Aún estamos investigando eso Kotonami-san – explica Lory. - Sebastián y yo estamos revisando los vídeos de ese día, además de investigar al personal y todo el que entró ese día al recinto, pero aún no hemos sacado nada en claro. Suponemos que la bebida de Mogami-kun... espera, eso no es así ahora... - dice sacudiendo la cabeza – Kyoko-chan se adecua más a la situación, pues eso, la bebida que Kyoko-chan y Kuon compartieron debía estar drogada o algo así.

Tras un par más de explicaciones y el relato de Lory sobre el primer cambio de pañal realizado por Kuon, que produjo unas cuantas carcajadas a todos los presentes, dieron por concluido el tema.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué vais a hacer ahora? - interviene Lory, - según me ha informado Yashiro tenéis una entrevista hoy y luego has hecho hueco en tu agenda Kuon.

\- Sí, le he pedido a Yashiro que me consiguiera unos días libres – responde Kuon acomodando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá, – así podremos ir a casa unos días.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclama Lory. - ¿Por qué no me ha informado Kuu? ¿Se le habrán pegado las malas costumbres de Julie? - habla para sí mismo Lory muy preocupado.

\- Otou-san no sabe nada presidente – interviene Kyoko, - queremos que sea una sorpresa – dice sonriente.

\- Y evitar una intoxicación alimentaria – murmura Kuon.

\- Ese es un buen punto chico. De solo recordar lo que es capaz de hacer tu madre con la comida... - recuerda Lory con un estremecimiento.

El resto de los miembros LoveMe veían el intercambio sin entender nada, sabían el motivo por el que Kyoko llamaba así a Kuu, pero no entendían lo de la intoxicación.

\- Lo siento presidente, - interrumpe Yashiro – pero deberíamos irnos ya porque los de la mudanza no tardarán en llegar.

\- Está bien, estaré esperando a ver la entrevista de esta noche – les despide Lory con un gesto de la mano mientras tomaba unos papeles que tiene sobre su mesa para empezar a revisarlos.

Una vez en el pasillo, frente al despacho de Lory, Kanae se encara a Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué significa eso de una mudanza y esa entrevista? Además, ¿qué es eso de irte nada más llegar? - interrogaba Kanae con los brazos cruzados a una sonriente Kyoko.

\- Moko-san, no te enfades, sólo vamos a ir unos días de visita y luego volvemos. Y lo de la mudanza es porque nos traen algunas de las cosas que tenía en Kioto, como mi ropa, la de Ren y ese tipo de cosas.

\- Podéis venir con nosotros y así hablaríais tranquilamente – sugiere Kuon feliz porque su mujer tenga tan buenas amigas.

\- Pero no entramos todos en tu coche – responde preocupada Kyoko.

\- No creo que al presidente le moleste mucho dejarnos algún coche para que vayamos todos – dice mientras saca su teléfono y le pide el favor.

Tras unos minutos, un conductor de LME aparece en el parking dispuesto a llevarlos a su destino. Finalmente, Kuon, Kyoko y Ren se fueron en el deportivo de Kuon, y Kanae, Chiori y Yashiro en el coche facilitado por el presidente que no era excesivamente llamativo como se podría haber esperado.

Poco después de que la nueva familia llegara al edificio donde iban a vivir, llegó el coche facilitado por Lory y fueron recibidos en la puerta de entrada por Kyoko con Ren en brazos, Kuon se encontraba en recepción hablando con el portero.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** No, Skip Beat no me pertenece

Hola, para este ha pasado poco tiempo, hoy estoy un poco desanimada (todo se viene encima demasiado rápido y tengo la sensación de que no puedo controlar nada lo que hace que no intente hacer lo que tengo que hacer, así que espero que esto me ayude un poco a animarme) además me daba pena el pobre Sebastián y quería que supierais lo que había pasado con él. Ya sé que los capítulos están siendo más cortos de lo normal, pero es que si no los corto ahí quedaría un capítulo demasiado largo.

Espero que os guste este capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

\- Bienvenidas chicas – saluda alegre Kyoko.

\- A mí no me da la bienvenida – refunfuña Yashiro al verse excluido del saludo.

\- Yashiro-san, no se ponga así, ni que fuera la primera vez que viene al apartamento de Kuon – regaña Kyoko por el comportamiento infantil del representante. – Kuon ha dicho que podemos ir subiendo, él tiene que arreglar algunas cosas en recepción.

Todos están de acuerdo y deciden subir al apartamento donde Kyoko les ofrece un té.

\- Si no te importa Kyoko-chan, iré a ponerme algo más cómodo que este traje para cuando lleguen los de la mudanza – explica Yashiro yendo a uno de los baños para cambiarse mientras que Kyoko servía el té y se sentaba entre sus amigas.

Kanae y Chiori se miraron fugazmente y la acorralaron entre ambas en el sofá en el que estaban sentadas haciendo que Kyoko se tensara en anticipación.

\- Ya nos estás contando detalles – ordena Kanae y Chiori demuestra su acuerdo con ella.

\- ¿Detalles? ¿Qué detalles? – pregunta confusa y asustada Kyoko.

\- ¡Mooo! Deja de hacerte la tonta, cuando estaba María no has entrado en detalles de nada así que debe de haber algo que nos estás ocultando – se queja Kanae. – Ahora me vas a decir que a Mister Soltero del Año no le interesan las mujeres.

\- Moko-san – dice completamente apenada y sonrojada Kyoko.

\- Has dado en el blanco Kanae – dice animada Chiori al ver la reacción de Kyoko.

Tras un profundo suspiro y un sorbo de té, Kyoko decide relatar ciertos detalles omitidos la primera vez, pero cada vez bajaba más la voz, especialmente cuando llegaba a partes más comprometidas, pero la volvía a subir con un gesto de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, Yashiro se había cambiado y puesto ropa más cómoda y al salir se mantuvo apartado y en silencio, manteniendo esa distancia para dar privacidad, aunque su yo fangirl luchaba por ser liberado de la prisión de cristal en la que había sido encerrado para poder enterarse de jugosos detalles con los que llenar su registro mental sobre su pareja favorita (sí, mental, no podía arriesgarse a dejar algo por escrito y que de alguna forma salieran a la luz esos escritos).

Cuando Kuon subió al apartamento, tras arreglar las cosas en recepción, fue silenciado por Yashiro para que no molestara a las chicas.

\- ¿A qué viene esto Yukihito? – susurra Kuon.

\- Kyoko-chan y las chicas están hablando, bueno… más bien Kotonami-san está obligando a Kyoko-chan a que le cuente todos los detalles omitidos en el despacho de Lory – explica en un susurro.

\- ¿Y tú estás aquí sin enterarte de las cosas? – pregunta Kuon- ¿estás seguro de no estar enfermo? – dice con sorna.

\- Esperaba que me lo contaras tú – responde con un puchero.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Yashiro fue una enorme carcajada que llamó la atención de las chicas hacia la puerta.

\- Okairi – saluda Kyoko sonrojada.

\- Tadaima hime – responde Kuon con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras se acerca al sofá donde están sentadas.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los recónditos pasillos de LME se encontraba Sebastián frente a una puerta como si hiciera guardia.

Minutos antes, Sebastián había llegado a ese pasillo gracias a la indicación inicial de la secretaria de Lory, debería haberse imaginado hacia dónde se dirigía, era el lugar en el que se escondía cuando no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando llegó a dicha puerta, llamó.

\- ¿María-sama? – no obtuvo respuesta. – María-sama, sé que se encuentra ahí dentro. De verdad que lamento el lenguaje que usé con usted, pero estaba haciendo daño a personas que la aman y no podía consentir que las tratara así por una rabieta sin sentido.

\- ¡Se lo merecían! ¡Onee-sama me abandonó y Ren-sama me engañó todos estos años! – gritó furiosa desde detrás de la puerta.

\- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar secretos María-sama – por única respuesta Sebastián sólo pudo escuchar un grito frustrado. – Estaré esperando hasta que quiera salir María-sama, siempre podrá confiar en mí.

Estas son las últimas palabras que se escucharon de Sebastián, que decidió esperar pacientemente a que María se calmara y saliera del cuarto. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez se oía menos ruidos y gritos de frustración por parte de María, hasta que, poco a poco, se abre la puerta y aparece en el umbral una María despeinada, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara con rastros de lágrimas. Sebastián seguía sin moverse, no sería la primera vez que volvía a recluirse al intentar acercarse a ella antes de que estuviera preparada. María tira ligeramente de la manga de Sebastián y, cuando la mira, estira los brazos para que la aúpe y abrace, acción que realiza diligente Sebastián.

\- Gomen ne – se disculpa María escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Sebastián mientras le abraza con todo su cuerpo. – Gomen ne – repite con la voz a punto de quebrarse por las lágrimas, - siento haberme enfadado contigo, no decía de verdad lo de odiarte.

\- Ya lo sé – dice acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla, - mi monita es muy temperamental y debe aprender a controlarse – María asiente sin cambiar de posición mientras Sebastián se dirige hacia el despacho de Lory de nuevo.

\- Debo… disculparme con onee-sama y Kuon-san… - dice mientras se queda dormida en brazos de Sebastián que sonríe orgulloso de ella.

Minutos después, Sebastián entra el despacho de Lory con María en brazos profundamente dormida. Al verlos, la mirada de Lory se suaviza y se levanta para abrir una puerta secreta en la pared que daba acceso a una habitación provista de una pequeña cama, un pequeño escritorio y algunos juguetes, hacía mucho tiempo que María no quería usar la habitación porque decía que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener que dormir obligatoriamente la siesta todas las tardes, prefería pasar su tiempo recorriendo la empresa y hablando con la gente. Por esta vez tendría que valer, Sebastián depositó cuidadosamente a María en la cama y, tras arroparla con igual cuidado, ambos adultos se retiraron de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunta Lory una vez se sienta en su sillón y enciende un cigarro.

\- Estaba en el almacén tirando cosas, llorando y gritando – contesta Sebastián mientras mira de reojo hacia la puerta entreabierta.

\- Debería poner un candado a esa puerta – suspira abatido Lory.

\- Entonces no sería posible encontrarla – Lory asiente de acuerdo a lo dicho. – Será mejor que vaya a ordenar el almacén – se despide con una reverencia antes de volver a irse tras mirar furtivamente por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Lory se pone en contacto con su secretaria y le indica que va a la habitación y que no quiere que le molesten. Al entrar mueve la silla del escritorio hasta ponerla junto a la cama para sentarse pesadamente, durante un rato observa a María y le aparta algún mechón de la cara mientras piensa detenidamente lo que debe hacer con su nieta para que supere sus inseguridades con respecto a la gente que la rodea.

Lory, aún pensativo y mirando a su querida nieta, saca su teléfono móvil y realiza una llamada que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

\- Hola, lamento molestarte a estas horas… sí, sí, ya sé que es muy tarde… no, no te preocupes, está bien, pero es de ella de quien quería hablar… no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que debería volver, te necesita – explica Lory mientras acaricia la cara de su nieta y se despide para finalizar la llamada.


	23. Chapter 23

_¿Hola? ¿No me queréis matar por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar? Bueeeeno... seré breve, espero que os guste el capítulo._

 _Ya sabemos que Skip Beat no me pertenece y esas cosas._

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Tokio, en uno de los más lujosos pisos se puede escuchar un gran escándalo con risas incluidas mientras colocaban cada cosa en su lugar. Gran parte de los choques y tropiezos entre Kyoko y Kuon eran intencionados y esto pudo ser descubierto por Kyoko cuando vio la sonrisa juguetona de Kuon en uno de esos intercambios. La verdad es que los de la mudanza les habían ahorrado mucho trabajo al poner cada caja en la habitación correspondiente y dejar todo perfectamente limpio y recogido. Otro de los motivos de risa en este nuevo hogar es debido a que las chicas veían cómo Yashiro y Kuon intentaban volver a armar la cuna de Ren, todo un espectáculo, especialmente cuando sin pensarlo ninguno de los dos, Kuon le pasó a Yashiro el destornillador eléctrico para que terminara de apretar los tornillos de su lado, Kanae y Chiori gritaron a la vez para decirle que lo soltara, pero fue demasiado tarde, el humo empezó a aparecer y las chicas rieron sin control al ver la cara compungida de Yashiro al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y la de incredulidad de Kuon al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Yashiro-san – dijo Kanae acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro – no te martirices tanto, ha sido inevitable.

\- Lo siento muchísimo Kuon, repondré tu herramienta. Será mejor que me vaya a ayudar a Kyoko en la cocina, ahí seguro que no estropeo nada.

\- Deja de decir tontería Yukihito – replica Kuon – sólo es una herramienta y así, si lo hacemos a mano, nos ahorraremos una sesión de pesas.

Al oír tantas risas Kyoko se acercó junto con Ren para averiguar qué es lo que ocurría, miró curiosa a Kuon que volvió a reír al intentar explicar lo ocurrido, sólo a él se le podía haber olvidado el problema de su amigo.

\- Chiori-chan, podría explicarme lo que ha pasado ya que parece que hay alguien que no quiere hacerlo – decía molesta Kyoko mirando a Kuon lo que le provocaba más risa y hundía más en las profundidades de la autocompasión a Yashiro.

Tras unos minutos en los que Chiori le explicó lo ocurrido, Kyoko intentó animar a Yashiro y les sugirió a todos que ya iba siendo hora de comer.

Tras poder ayudar un poco a Kyoko en la cocina sirviendo los platos, Yashiro empezó a sentirse cada vez mejor y se le fue olvidando su incidente con el destornillador, la verdad es que a veces odiaba su maldición con los aparatos eléctricos.

Aunque Kyoko lo negara, era un prodigio en la cocina, había sido capaz de preparar una extraordinaria comida para 5 personas con lo que había podido encontrar en la cocina de Kuon (que como sabemos, nunca es mucho).

Finalmente, unas horas después, todo había quedado más o menos recogido y estaban haciendo inventario porque Kyoko pudo apreciar que les harían falta algunas cosas de las que carecía el apartamento de Kuon.

\- ¡Ya está bien Kyoko! – la regaña Kanae al ver que se estaba entreteniendo en contar uno por uno todos los utensilios de cocina. - ¡Moooo! No vas a usar nada de eso hasta que vuelvas de viaje, ya lo mirarás después – dice mientras le quita la libreta en la que estaba apuntando y la empuja hacia la habitación, - tienes que empezar a prepararte para la entrevista.

Chiori las seguía divertida y Yashiro y Kuon sólo podían mirar sonrientes la escena.

\- Tú también deberías ir preparándote para la entrevista – avisa Yashiro.

\- Ya lo sé, iré a ver si me dejan pasar – comenta con una sonrisa mientras la pasa a Ren y le señala la libreta -. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de encargarte de estas cosas durante esta semana?

\- Por supuesto – asegura Yashiro escaneando con la vista el contenido de la lista mientras Kuon llama a la puerta de su cuarto.

La puerta es abierta por Chiori que tiene cara de resignación.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a por algo de ropa para prepararme? – pregunta Kuon con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, claro – dice Chiori abriendo la puerta totalmente – Kanae tiene a Kyoko en el baño intentando convencerla de algo – explica con un gesto de la mano quitando importancia al asunto, lo que provoca una sonrisa en Kuon.

\- Me iré al otro baño a arreglarme – afirma mientras selecciona algunas prendas del armario.

Cuando Kuon sale del cuarto está riéndose por las voces oídas a través de la puerta de su baño, Yashiro le mira extrañado.

\- Siempre es divertido oír cómo interacciona Kyoko con sus amigas – explica Kuon mientras va a cambiarse.

Yashiro se vuelve a quedar solo con Ren en el salón esperando a que los demás vuelvan, mientras se entretiene copiando la lista de Kyoko en su agenda, aunque obviamente no iba a comprar ciertas cosas que había apuntadas, como ropa interior, eso que se lo comprara Kuon si quería.

Chiori estaba igualmente algo aburrida, Kanae la había mandado hacer la maleta de Kyoko y Ren porque sino no acabarían nunca y al final llegarían tarde a la entrevista.

Tras una hora, Kanae le dio el visto bueno a la apariencia de Kyoko, ella había hecho lo que había podido con el reducido vestuario de su amiga y la falta de preparación previa. Kyoko llevaba una blusa de manga de farolillo blanca y con pequeños volantes en la zona de los botones, el filo del cuello Mao y las mangas, también llevaba una falda gris de media capa que la hacía parecer muy inocente y los únicos zapatos que poseía Kyoko que parecían más formales. Entre Kanae y Chiori habían decidido que el peinado adecuado con su largo actual sería un recogido bajo formado por trenzas y con algún mechón suelto al frente que Kyoko describió como peinado de princesa cuando lo vio. El conjunto era finalizado por un maquillaje discreto.

A Kanae la hubiera gustado tener algún tipo de complemento para el peinado, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar nada, así que tendría que quedarse así.

El toque final del conjunto era la princesa Rosa con sus pendientes a juego.

Kuon tardó relativamente poco en arreglarse, eligió uno de sus trajes blanco con camisa celeste y corbata blanca. Mientras que esperaba a que salieran Kyoko y sus amigas, ultimaba cosas con Yashiro para la semana.

La espera terminó cuando Kanae salió al salón y se derrumbó agotada en el sofá junto a Yashiro.

\- ¿Está bien Kotonami-san? – pregunta preocupado Yashiro.

\- ¡Hmp! Ha sido un infierno vestirla, no tenía nada que pudieras considerar apropiado para una entrevista, sólo tiene pantalones y camisetas de trabajo. Y no hablemos de zapatos.

\- Eso tendrá rápida solución, ¿verdad Kuon? – pregunta Yashiro sonriente.

\- Sí, tendrá ropa para diez años en cuanto mi madre la secuestre para llevársela de comparas – responde sonriente Kuon imaginándose la escena en la que Kyoko intentará convencer a Julie de que no es necesario que le compre nada -. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kyoko? – pregunta preocupado Kuon.

\- Está mirándose en el espejo murmurando algo de princesas y hadas – responde Chiori entrando al salón cansada de esperar a que Kyoko volviera a la realidad.

Sin decir nada, Kuon se levanta con Ren en brazos (van a malacostumbrar a ese niño y luego llorarán cuando les pida brazos todo el tiempo) y se va hacia la habitación mientras Yashiro le recuerda que tiene que hacer su maleta.

Kuon entra silenciosamente en la habitación y ve a Kyoko frente al espejo murmurando con cara feliz y haciendo pequeños giros para ambos lados.

\- ¡Oh! Mira lo bonita que está mamá – menciona Kuon con un tono tierno y una sonrisa mientras se acerca a Kyoko.

\- ¡Kuon! – Exclama sobresaltada Kyoko, - me asustaste.

\- Estás preciosa – afirma tras darle un beso en la mejilla y haciéndola sonrojar. – Pero tengo que hacer mi maleta y tenemos que irnos.

\- ¡Lo olvidé! No he preparado tu maleta – exclama asustada Kyoko.

\- Tranquila – dice Kuon mientras le pasa a Ren –, no tienes por qué preparar mi maleta.

\- Pero como tu esposa debo… - murmura Kyoko.

\- Nada de eso, yo tengo dos manos para hacer mis propias cosas. Ya hemos hablado de esto – responde Kuon, aunque sabe que le va a costar mucho hacer que se olvide de ese tipo de cosas y cambie su forma de ver el rol de esposa.

Una vez solucionado lo de las maletas y cargadas en el coche enviado por Lory, se dirigen a la entrevista con Matsuda-san. Kuon puede observar que Kyoko está preocupada, aunque intente disimularlo con charla sin sentido. Kuon le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le da un pequeño apretón que hace que le mire.

\- Todo va a estar bien – asegura con una sonrisa que hace que Kyoko se relaje y se sienta algo más segura.

Cuando llegan al estudio son dirigidos a una sala de espera. Poco después llaman a la puerta y entra el entrevistador.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Hay más gente de la que esperaba – exclama feliz Matsuda-san haciendo una reverencia a todos los presentes.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Matsuda-san, un hombre de aspecto bonachón, con gafas, algo pasado de peso y entrado en la cuarentena.

\- No sea tan formal Matsuda-san – dice Yashiro mientras se levanta y va a darle un par de palmadas en la espalda – permítame que le presente – dice girándose hacia las chicas.

\- Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san, ¿cierto? – asevera Matsuda-san haciendo que Yashiro se sorprenda y las chicas asientan mudas -. Vamos Yashiro-san, debería saber que yo conozco a todas las caras del medio.

Esta afirmación provoca una carcajada en el mánager que se extiende a todos los presentes.

\- Usted siempre igual Matsuda-san – exclama Yashiro calmando su risa -. Supongo que ya sabrá quién es, pero le presento a Kyoko-san. Los demás ya los conoce.

\- Hmp, hmp – farfulla Matsuda-san al ver a Kyoko murmurar un "cuide de mi" con una exagerada reverencia para estar sentada y viendo al resto de presentes -. Aún hay alguien que no me ha sido presentado.

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí y preguntándose quién faltaba.

\- No conozco a este pequeñín – dice sonriente Matsuda-san acercándose a Ren y poniéndose a su altura para hacerle carantoñas puesto que estaba sentado sobre Kuon. – Mira que cosa tan bonita – exclama al hacer reír a Ren, - también deberías ser mi invitado, derretirías el corazón del público.

Ante lo dicho, Kyoko miró con cara de pánico a Kuon y Matsuda-san pudo notarlo por lo que decidió rectificar.

\- No pretendía molestarla Kyoko-san, sólo comentaba que el público quedaría prendado del bebé, en ningún momento quería insinuar que debería estar en la entrevista. Además, sería mucho papeleo pedir el permiso de los progenitores ya que es un menor.

\- No había pensado en esa posibilidad – murmura Kyoko para ella misma, - además no quiero que se vea expuesto tanto a los medios… ¡auch! ¿Por qué me pegas Moko-san? – pregunta al borde de las lágrimas Kyoko al recibir un codazo de su mejor amiga.

\- Estabas hablando en voz alta Kyoko – explica Kanae con expresión indiferente.

La expresión de horror no se hizo esperar por parte de Kyoko, había hablado de más y delante de un periodista… era su fin. Kyoko nota cómo una mano se posa sobre su cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador, levantando levemente la vista para mirar de reojo puede ver la calmada sonrisa de Kuon.

\- Tranquila, no tienes que ponerte así, Matsuda-san es un viejo amigo y no revelará nada que no queramos – la calma Kuon mientras Matsuda-san hace gesto de cerrarse la boca con un candado y tirar la llave con una sonrisa que decía "mis labios están sellados", lo cual hizo reírse a todos los presentes.

\- Disculpe mi falta de profesionalismo – se disculpa Kyoko frente a Matsuda-san que hace un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Olvidemos estos incidentes sin importancia – dice sentándose frente a sus invitados en la única silla vacía y quedando Yashiro de pie. – Hablemos de la entrevista, ¿han revisado las preguntas? ¿Algún cambio? ¿Alguna con la que no estén cómodos?

Kuon hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza indicando que no ha encontrado ningún problema, pero Kyoko baja la vista y empieza a jugar con sus pulgares incómoda.

\- ¿Tienes alguna objeción Kyoko-chan? – pregunta Yashiro al ser el primero en darse cuenta del gesto por estar frente a Kyoko.

\- Yo… bueno… hay algunas preguntas – comenta tímida Kyoko – sobre… mi infancia con las que no me siento muy cómoda.

\- Cierto, no había pensado en eso princesa – replica Kuon mientras toma una de sus manos y deja a Matsuda-san con la boca abierta y el resto se llevan las manos a la cabeza por el despiste del actor -, Matsuda-san – dice volviéndose hacia el presentador, pero cortándose a media frase al ver la cara de los presentes y darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. - ¡Chikuso! – se maldice a sí mismo por el descuido.

\- Está bien – acepta Matsuda-san tras reponerse de la sorpresa (mejor la cara de bobo ahora que en directo) – no preguntaré por la infancia de Kyoko-san, pero eventualmente algún otro lo hará o saldrá a la luz – todos asienten conscientes de la situación -. En su lugar podríamos hablar un poco de esta bonita relación – indica sonriente señalando sus manos unidas.

Kyoko empieza a ponerse nervios y a sonrojarse, tampoco había pensado en revelar eso. Esta entrevista iba a ser un fiasco si no es capaz de controlar esas reacciones.

\- No se altere tanto Kyoko-san – interviene Matsuda -, no pretendo formar un escándalo ni nada de eso, sólo creo que es mejor dar algo a todos los tiburones que estarán viendo el programa de modo que ese tipo de gestos no sean malinterpretados.

Kyoko suspira resignada y asiente, comprende perfectamente lo que están queriendo decir, aunque aún está algo reacia a ello.

\- ¿Esto no provocará que nos persigan más? – pregunta preocupada Kyoko a Kuon.

\- Lo harán de todas formas si ven algún indicio de algo o algún gesto cariñoso y no decimos nada – contesta Kuon y Yashiro asiente de acuerdo a lo dicho por Kuon.

\- Le propongo un juego Matsuda-san – habla Yashiro -, si en algún momento de la entrevista ve que alguno de los dos realiza un gesto cómplice, podrá preguntar sobre su relación.

Los ojos de Matsuda-san brillan con anticipación, le encantan los retos.

\- Me encantan estos juegos, pero en caso de ocurrir debemos delimitar hasta dónde puedo preguntar.

Tras deliberar un rato sobre los límites en la entrevista, Matsuda-san se despide para ir a prepararse.

Tras salir Matsuda-san de la sala en la que se encontraban, empezaron a discutir cómo abordar algunas de las cuestiones para no verse sorprendidos o decir algo inadecuado que pueda mal interpretarse o perjudicar a su imagen.

Un miembro del staff llega minutos después llamando a la puerta para avisar que comenzaban en cinco minutos. Este hecho, en lugar de poner nerviosa a Kyoko, hizo que se centrara y entrara en modo actriz, nada la podía perturbar, por lo que se despidió de Ren y se lo pasó a su querida amiga para que lo cuidara mientras estaba en plató.

\- Mamá volverá muy pronto – dice Kyoko a Ren sujetándole suavemente la cara para que la mirara -, pórtate bien con la tía Kanae – de despide dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -. Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, es hora de irnos.

Yashiro y Kuon se ríen por lo bajo ante la actitud mostrada por Kyoko, va a ser difícil que Matsuda-san consiga sonsacarles algo que no sea estrictamente profesional. Mientras salen, Kuon acaricia juguetonamente la cabeza de Ren antes de irse.

Kyoko, Kuon y Yashiro se encontraban en un lateral del escenario por dónde deberían entrar cuando fueran presentados, Matsuda-san estaba poniendo al público en situación mostrando la fotografía del periódico que comenzó toda esta historia.

* * *

 _Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para la entrevista será bien recibida._


End file.
